Long Distance Relation-shit
by Ara-ssi
Summary: Mereka pikir, begini saja sudah sempurna. Mereka pikir, mereka lebih berkuasa dari jarak dan waktu yang hanya angka. [BTS Fanfiction. Vkook/Taekook]
1. Prologue

**Author: Kim Ara**

.

 **Cast: -Kim Taehyung as Taehyung**

 **-Jeon Jungkook as Jungkook**

.

 **The casts belongs to God, but the story all belong to me!**

 **Jika ada kesamaan nama atau jalan cerita, sama sekali tidak ada unsur kesengajaan.**

 **This is Taehyung and Jungkook fanfiction, i'm not accepting any flame for the cast!**

.

 **This prologue dedicated to: akmy(guest). Reviewmu menyenangkan sekali nak. Ayo bikin akun biar bisa ngobrol bareng!**

.

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

.

 _ **Have you ever had**_

 _ **that one perfect person**_

.

 _ **Where your hands**_

 _ **just seem to fit perfectly?**_

 _._

Taehyung pikir, ia punya kisah cinta yang paling sempurna di dunia.

.

Ia punya Jungkook, si tampan serba bisa yang sudah ia kencani hampir 3 tahun terakhir. Taehyung mengenal Jungkook karena laki-laki itu orang paling imut di gerombolan anak kelas satu. Ia ingat sekali melihat Jungkook celingukan di upacara penerimaan siswa baru 3 tahun lalu, dalam balutan jas kuningnya yang kebesaran.

Sebut saja cinta pada pandangan pertama, walaupun sebenarnya ia tak percaya. Yang jelas tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Jungkook untuk mengiyakan ajakan Taehyung untuk berkencan.

.

.

 _ **The one who bring the flame**_

 _ **And set your heart ablaze**_

.

"3 tahun terakhir benar-benar luar biasa, _hyung_. Aku bertemu denganmu untuk pertama kalinya, berkencan untuk pertama kalinya, berciuman untuk pertama kalinya."

"Jadi sebenarnya aku atau 3 tahun terakhir yang luar biasa?"

.

"Hei, kau merusak _mood_ -nya."

.

.

 _ **Who makes you feel like**_

 _ **you have a purpose**_

.

"Seperti bintang yang tidak akan meninggalkan langit, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

"Karena kau mencintaiku?"

.

"Karena bintang memang tidak bisa meninggalkan langit, _paboya._ "

.

.

 _ **Someone who's like puzzle pieces**_

 _ **Specially made for each other**_

.

Taehyung terkekeh, mengusak rambut Jungkook gemas, memeluknya erat hingga mereka bergulingan di rumput. Rasanya Taehyung ingin sekali menghentikan waktu, tertawa dengan Jungkook yang ada dipelukannya, dibawah langit indah penuh bintang kesukaan Jungkook.

Ia lalu menunduk dalam, mendaratkan ciuman lembut di bibir kekasihnya.

.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jeon Jungkook"

"Selalu."

.

.

 _ **But then,**_

 _ **Shit happened.**_

.

"Aku diterima."

"Apa?"

.

"Universitas sialan itu. Aku diterima."

.

.

 _ **You wish you could unravel,**_

 _ **the fabric in-between**_

.

"Kau akan menungguku pulang kan?"

.

"Tentu saja."

.

.

 _ **And tear away the distance**_

.

Ia menekan cepat sebaris angka yang sudah ia hafal diluar kepala, dan kembali terkejut ketika suara yang pertama terdengar di ujung sana adalah isakan.

"Kau baik?"

"Demi Langit, jawab aku!"

.

 _"Aku mau pulang..."_

 _._

 _._

"Aku juga ingin kau pulang..."

.

.

 _ **To bring them close to you**_

.

"Aku benci terdengar lemah, tapi demi apapun, aku berada di batasku."

.

"Aku rela menukar tanganku demi sebuah pelukan darimu malam ini."

.

.

"Aku merindukanmu hingga nyaris gila."

.

.

 _ **And you can't even held their hand**_

.

 _ **But you love them with a love,**_

 _ **That no one can understand.**_

.

"Kenapa kita diuji seperti ini?"

.

.

"Karena, sayangku, tanpa kegelapan kita tidak akan bisa melihat bintang."

.

.

 _ **Have you ever met**_

 _ **that kind of perfection?**_

.

 _ **I have met him,**_

 _ **the guy of my dream.**_

.

.

.

 ** _And this is how our story begins._**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **TBC**_

* * *

 _ **K, jadi ceritanya aku kekurangan asupan vkook dan segala bangtan pairing dan hampir nggak ada ff kesukaan yang update, jadi aku bikin sendiri buat menghibur diri hiks. Ini nanti bakalan multi-chaptered, tapi cuma sedikit di setiap chapternya. 100-400 words gitu, jadi bakalan sering update, tergantung panjang chapternya.**_

 _ **Jadi gimana? Lanjut ga nih? Sekalian masukan buat alurnya juga boleh loh, mumpung belum jalan/?  
**_

 _ **Terimakasih sudah membacaa~**_

.

.

 **XOXO, Kim Ara**


	2. Chapter 1

**_This chapter dedicated to: Hantu Just In. You made my day, darling! Yeay_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Kisah mereka berawal ketika Taehyung melihat Jungkook celingukan di upacara penerimaan siswa baru, dalam balutan jas kuningnya yang kebesaran. Dan ia langsung tertarik karena anak itu adalah _hoobae_ paling imut di gerombolan anak kelas satu.

Sebut saja cinta pada pandangan pertama, walaupun sebenarnya Taehyung tak percaya.

 _But he looks absolutely gorgeous,_ dengan rambut hitam dan poni depan yang ditata berantakan.

Tanpa sadar Taehyung sudah merengsek maju, menembus kerumunan tanpa permisi, tak mempedulikan puluhan orang yang memaki setelah ditabrak seenaknya dan aula yang tiba-tiba menjadi hening karena seluruh perhatian terpusat pada Taehyung.

Tepat ketika Taehyung mencapai tempat Jungkook berdiri, seluruh mata sudah tertuju pada mereka berdua. Kepala sekolah yang sedang memberikan pidato terpaksa berhenti dan ikut memandang arah yang sama dengan yang dilihat seluruh murid barunya.

Taehyung yang tidak mengerti situasi malah mengulurkan tangan, " _Hello_ _cutie,_ aku Kim Taehyung, kelas 12-5. Senior paling tampan seantero sekolah."

* * *

Malam itu, beberapa minggu setelah berkenalan dengan Jungkook, Taehyung tidak bisa menahan segala perasaannya lagi. Jungkook yang awalnya pendiam dan pemalu ternyata sama sekali bukan seperti itu ketika mereka mulai akrab. Dan ia ingin, ingin sekali memiliki si imut itu untuk dirinya sendiri.

Ia membawa Jungkook ke bukit indah yang terletak belasan kilometer dari kota untuk melihat bintang, karena Jungkook sangat suka bintang. Ia juga membawa sebuket besar bunga mawar merah yang ia sembunyikan di bagasi mobil sebagai amunisi acara 'menembak'nya.

Langit cerah, _check._

Bintang bertaburan, _check.  
_  
Suasana mendukung, _check._

Jungkook hanya perlu menjawab _"Ya."_ dan segalanya akan sangat sempurna.

Taehyung berdehem pelan, "Jeon Jungkook…"

Jungkook menoleh, tersenyum. Rambut _charcoal_ -nya yang malam ini biarkan tanpa gel, melambai pelan tertiup angin. Membuat sebuah _background_ _music_ romantis tiba-tiba saja bermain di kepala Taehyung. "Ya?"

"Sebenarnya aku…"

Jungkook tiba-tiba terbahak, membuat Taehyung yang sebelumnya grogi jadi mengernyit heran. "Kenapa?"

" _Cieee_ , akhirnya _sunbae_ mengaku menyukaiku…" Jungkook menaik-naikkan alisnya lucu sambil tersenyum lebar. "Iya, iya. Aku mau kok."

 _Padahal ia kan belum mengatakan apa-apa…_

Hening lama. Taehyung berdehem, berusaha menghilangkan kecanggungan yang dihasilkan Jungkook dengan wajah tanpa dosa. "Oke. Um, tapi sebenarnya, aku membawa sesuatu untukmu."

"Oya?" mata Jungkook berbinar antusias, "Tapi bukan bunga kan? Soalnya aku alergi dengan segala jenis bunga."  
 _  
Oh, great._

Otak Taehyung berputar keras, berusaha mencari jalan keluar. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Taehyung untuk menemukan sebuah alasan basi yang selalu ia gunakan pada gurunya setiap lupa mengerjakan tugas sekolah."Eh, tapi, anu, malah ketinggalan. Hehe."

 _Garing kriuk kriuk sekali, Kim Taehyung, hm._

Tanpa diduga, Jungkook malah tersenyum, manis sekali. "Tidak apa-apa kok –"

" –lagipula, _sunbae_ sendiri saja sudah merupakan hadiah terindah untukku."

* * *

 ** _TBC_**

* * *

INI GARING SUMPAH, SEBEL DEH.

Makasih udah kuat baca nyampe akhir :') Chapter selanjutnya 2 ato 3 hari lagi yaa

.

.

 **xoxo, Kim Ara**


	3. Chapter 2

**This chapter dedicated to: Maknaehehso. Thanks for the review(s) baby! Saranghae!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Selain karena peristiwa malam itu yang gagal total, Taehyung pikir, ia punya kisah cinta yang paling sempurna di dunia.

Ia memiliki Jeon Jungkook yang serba bisa di pelukannya. Mungkin itu karena Tuhan menggantikan kurangnya kewarasan Jungkook dengan berbagai kelebihan. Lagipula, Jungkook asyik untuk diusili.

Taehyung itu usil sekali. Ia punya dua adik laki-laki yang jauh lebih usil dan sudah mengetahui berbagai kelemahannya, sehingga tak bisa lagi ia jadikan sebagai kelinci percobaan ide-ide nakalnya. Oleh karena itu, semenjak ia mengenal Jungkook, si imut itu tidak bisa lepas dari keusilannya.

 _Seperti siang itu…_

Cuaca yang sedang panas-panasnya membuat Jungkook memutuskan untuk mampir ke rumah Taehyung sepulang sekolah. Rumah Taehyung memang notabene lebih dekat dengan sekolahnya. Jungkook menghempaskan tubuh ke sofa nyaman yang terletak tepat di bawah AC sambil melepas satu-satu kancing seragamnya.

" _Hyung_ , kau tidak akan memberiku minum?" Jungkook melirik Taehyung yang malah duduk santai di sampingnya.

"Airnya habis." Taehyung mengendikkan bahu tanpa rasa bersalah, "Sebentar lagi mau beli."

Jungkook merengut sebal, cuaca panas membuatnya jauh lebih sensitif. "Kenapa tadi tidak mampir sekalian sih?"

" _Ssh,_ diam." Taehyung malah menyumpal mulut kekasihnya dengan sebuah permen mint, membuat Jungkook diam. "Coba aku cek di kulkas dulu."

Jungkook memperhatikan punggung Taehyung yang menghilang di balik tembok dapur, dan wajahnya langsung berbinar melihat Taehyung kembali dengan sebuah botol minum berwarna hitam, entah apa isinya. "Nih, ternyata masih ada sisaku kemarin."

Jungkook menyambut botol itu ragu, "Sisamu?"

"Mau tidak?"

"Iya." Jungkook menggerutu lagi namun menenggak juga isinya. Belum sempat lidahnya mencecap rasa minuman, cairan itu keluar kembali dengan tidak elitnya melalui mulut bahkan lubang hidung Jungkook. Ia terbatuk-batuk, memegangi hidungnya yang perih.

Taehyung terbahak, tawa paling puas yang baru sekali ini Jungkook dengan semasa hidup. Dan baru setelah itu ia menyadari apa yang Taehyung berikan padanya.

 _Coke,_ dan _Mentos._

" _Hyung_ , aku benar-benar ingin berkata kasar."

.

.

 _Bukan hanya itu saja, keusilan Taehyung masih berlanjut sore ini..._

"Hyung, kata sandimu ganti?" Jungkook mengernyitkan kening ketika memasukkan 'Taehyung ganteng banget' sebagai _password_ dan ponsel Taehyung berkedip dengan tulisan _'Wrong password. Try again.'_

"Iya." Taehyung tersenyum usil, "Namamu."

"Serius?"

"Aku memangnya pernah berbohong padamu, sayang?"

"Sering." Jungkook mendengus. "Nama panjang atau nama panggilan?"

"Namamu." Taehyung menjawab lagi. "Dengan huruf kapital di awal dan titik di akhir."

"Oke." Jungkook mengangguk, berusaha menutupi perasaannya yang berbunga-bunga. Kalau bahasa gaulnya sih, _nge-fly,_ gitu.

Ia memasukkan 'Jeon Jungkook.' gagal.

'Jungkookie.' gagal.

'Kookie.' gagal.

'Sayang.' gagal.

'Ayang.' gagal.

'Yang.' gagal.

"SEJAK KAPAN NAMAKU GANTI?" Akhirnya Jungkook emosi juga.

Dengan gerakan super kalem, Taehyung mengambil alih ponsel dari tangan Jungkook, lalu mengetik 'Namamu.'

"Lihat, bisa kan?"

Hening lama. Taehyung meringis tanpa dosa pada Jungkook yang hanya menatapnya datar. Si imut itu tiba-tiba berdiri, melangkah cepat menuju pintu.

"Lho, _yang_ , mau kemana?"

"Ganti pacar."

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

ASEM NAMBAH GARING. KUATLAH NAK, YANG GARING CUMA TINGGAL INI SAMA CHAP DEPAN, KUATLAH.

Gajadi apdet besok soalnya lagi good mood hehe. Pada bilang kependekan mulu, kusedih :') Itu aja udah tak tambah tambahin nak, sebelumnya cuma 100'an words, jadi plis jangan protes soalnya ini bakalan jadi 20'an chapter. mayan kan buat bacaan sebulan ke depan? Lagian aku yang harusny sedih karena kalian cuma nge review 'Next' :') Kokoro ku nak kokoro :')

Btw, terimakasih sudah membaca~~

P.s buat yang gatau kenapa kuki sebel, bisa dicoba sendiri mentos dan colanya :))

.

.

 **XOXO, Kim Ara**


	4. Chapter 3

_**This Chapter Dedicated to: xxdraak. No need to be sorry darling, you're so kind /cri ;_; I love you!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sifat usil Taehyung lama kelamaan menular kepada Jungkook. Ia yang masih remaja labil yang suka mencoba hal-hal baru, lama kelamaan malah jadi lebih kreatif daripada Taehyung dalam bidang itu.

 _Seperti malam ini…_

 _ **PET.**_

 _Lampu mati._

Taehyung yang sedang mencuci rambutnya otomatis berteriak ketika suasana tiba-tiba gelap gulita. "JEON JUNGKOOK!"

Terdengar tawa dari luar, lalu lampu hidup lagi. Taehyung pikir gangguan dari si kelinci akan berhenti sampai di situ, tapi ia otomatis berburuk sangka ketika keluar dari balik _shower curtain_ dan tidak bisa menemukan handuk yang sebelumnya tergantung di dekat wastafel.

Taehyung memang tidak pernah mengunci pintu saat mandi, tapi kali ini sepertinya ia terlalu menghayati aksi mandinya hingga tidak sadar kalau ada penyusup.

"JEON JUNGKOOOK!"

"Jangan salahkan aku kalau sebentar lagi ada tetangga yang datang dan memakimu karena berteriak terlalu keras, _hyung_." Jungkook menjawab kalem dari balik pintu.

Taehyung menggertakkan gigi, gemas sekali dengan manusia yang satu itu. "Kembalikan atau aku tidak akan memberikan lagi subsidi penuh atas _pudding-pudding_ mu."

Terdengar suara erangan pelan dari luar. "Curang."

Taehyung terkekeh, "Masih terlalu cepat seribu tahun untuk mengalahkanku, Kookie."

"Terserah." Jungkook menggerutu, lalu mulai menggedor pintu tak sabar. "Cepat buka!"

Taehyung otomatis berlindung di balik pintu yang padahal sudah ia kunci itu. "Kenapa kau mau masuk?!"

"Kan kau menyuruhku mengembalikan handuk!"

"Tapi aku tidak memakai sehelai benang pun!"

"Peduli setan. Aku mau masuk!"

"Hei, mesum, kau belum legal tau!"

Jungkook cekikikan samar, "Memangnya kita mau apa, _hm_?"

" _EOMMA,_ ANAK KECIL INI MENYERAMKAN!"

Jungkook terkikik, puas sekali bisa mengganggu Taehyung. Mengerti kalau ibu Taehyung pasti berpihak padanya, Jungkook malah ikut berteriak, " _EOMMA,_ TAE- _HYUNG MAU MEMERKOSAKU!"_

" _TAETAE-HYUNG AKU IKUT!"_ itu suara duo _upin-ipin_ adik Taehyung yang kadar kewarasannya kurang lebih sama dengan kakak mereka.

"KIM TAEHYUNG JANGAN MACAM-MACAM!" akhirnya suara wanita paruh baya penolong Jungkook terdengar juga. "JUNGKOOK MASIH SEKOLAH!"

"IYA, TAE! TUNGGU HARI MINGGU SAJA!" kali ini suara ayah Taehyung.

Jungkook _sweatdropped._ Sekarang jelas sudah darimana Taehyung dan adik-adiknya mendapat gen keusilan mereka.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

KEGARINGANNYA SUDAH BERAKHIR. BERSYUKURLAH NAK BERSYUKUR.

Harusnya ini dipost besok tapi aku mo malmingan /uhuk/ jadi bhay.

MAKASIH UDAH BACA! KALIAN LUAR BIASA

 **.**

 **.**

 **XOXO, Kim Ara**


	5. Chapter 4

_**This Chapter Dedicated to: JeonTaeTae0613. You make me sooo happy with your sweet review(s). Saranghae!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Mereka sama-sama masih muda, dapat bertengkar hanya karena hal-hal sepele macam giliran siapa yang membayar untuk kencan, atau Taehyung yang telat menjemput Jungkook, dan bisa juga karena lupa memakai _hardcase_ ponsel yang sengaja mereka beli dengan warna sama.

Tapi mereka tidak pernah bertengkar serius. Jungkook bisa ditenangkan dengan sebatang cokelat, dan amarah Taehyung langsung hilang jika Jungkook memeluknya.

Bahkan ketika Taehyung lulus, hubungan mereka tidak berubah banyak. Taehyung masih mengantar jemput Jungkook setiap hari, berkencan dengannya ketika sempat.

Saat tugas Taehyung terlalu menggunung dan mustahil untuk berkencan seperti sekarang ini, Jungkook yang akan ganti mencari solusi–

"Hai _, hyung!"_

–dengan muncul tiba-tiba di ambang pintu kamar Taehyung, misalnya.

"Lho, _yang_ , kok disini?" Taehyung bangkit dari posisinya yang bersila sambil memangku laptop untuk merengkuh Jungkook dalam pelukan, masih dengan wajah bingung. "Kau tidak menerima pesanku ya? Aku kan sudah bilang tidak bisa menemanimu malam minggu ini, banyak tugas."

"Sudah kubaca kok." Jungkook menjawab kalem. "Tapi aku kangen."

Taehyung tersenyum ketika Jungkook balas memeluknya sama erat, menyurukkan rambutnya yang berbau _mint_ ke hidung Taehyung. Pelukan mereka baru terurai bermenit-menit kemudian, ketika Jungkook sudah lelah berdiri.

"Sana kerjakan dulu tugasmu!"

Taehyung menurut, bersila dengan nyaman diatas sofa dengan laptop yang ditopang oleh lutut kanannya. "Tapi nanti kau menginap kan?"

"Iya." Jungkook mengambil sebuah komik beladiri kacangan dari rak buku Taehyung, lalu berbaring dengan santai di paha kiri kekasihnya. "Seri yang baru belum keluar juga ya?"

"Sudah kok. Nanti kubelikan untukmu." Taehyung tersenyum, mengelus surai Jungkook yang lembut.

"Besok ya?"

"Iya, besok."

"Belikan _pudding_ juga ya?"

"Iya, _sayang._ " Taehyung mencubit pipi Jungkook gemas. "Apapun untukmu."

Mata Jungkook berbinar, "Apapun?"

"Kecuali keripik kentang rasa mie goreng yang kusimpan di almari." Taehyung meralat cepat-cepat, membuat bibir Jungkook merengut otomatis.

"Katanya apapun." Jungkook menggerutu. "Kalau begitu, pinjamkan DVD yang kemarin."

Taehyung menaikkan alis bingung, berusaha mengingat. "Yang mana?"

"Film biru."

 _Mati._

"Ganda putra."

 _Tolong telan Taehyung ke inti bumi._

"Bagaimana, Kim Taehyung- _ssi?"_ Jungkook terkikik, puas sekali melihat wajah Taehyung yang sepucat kertas. "Atau mungkin aku bisa berteriak kepada _eomma_ dan mengatakan kalau putra sulung yang paling dicintainya punya koleksi film bagus. Mungkin _eomma_ berminat meminjamnya."

Sejak dulu, Taehyung selalu percaya kalau Jungkook sebenarnya adalah setan yang diutus khusus untuk mengganggu hidupnya. Yah, walaupun mungkin ia setan paling imut di neraka.

Tiba-tiba Taehyung teringat sesuatu. "Eh, _yang,_ kemarin katanya kau mau ganti pacar? Kok tidak jadi? Mau kutemani cari?"

Jungkook terbahak, menonjok perut Taehyung kesal hingga laptopnya terguling di sisi lain kasur dan pemiliknya terkapar di samping Jungkook, tertawa sama puasnya. Jungkook melingkarkan lengan ke sekeliling badan Taehyung, memeluknya seolah Taehyung adalah guling isi bulu angsa kualitas nomor satu di seluruh dunia.

" _Look at you._ " Taehyung tersenyum gemas melihat Jungkook yang menempel padanya seperti koala. "Baru tidak bertemu berapa jam saja sudah seperti ini kok berlagak mau ganti pacar. Kau mana bisa meninggalkanku."

Jungkook berbaring telentang dengan lengan Taehyung sebagai bantal, menikmati usakan gemas Taehyung di rambutnya yang selembut bayi. Langit-langit kamar Taehyung yang terbuat dari kaca tebal transparan membuat mereka seolah sedang berbaring di alam liar ditemani hamparan bintang yang luar biasa indah. "Seperti bintang yang tidak akan meninggalkan langit, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

"Karena kau mencintaiku?" Taehyung tersenyum, teringat _gombalan receh_ yang sering berkeliaran di televisi dan belakangan ini menginfeksi otak Jungkook.

"Karena bintang memang tidak bisa meninggalkan langit, _hyungie paboya._ " Jungkook meringis lebar dari telinga ke telinga, terlihat imut sekali. Matanya yang berkilauan terlihat begitu sempurna ketika berpadu dengan sinar bintang yang keemasan.

 _Indah sekali._

"Jeon Jungkook _ie."_ Taehyung bergelung mendekat, berbisik pelan agar angin pun tak bisa mencuri dengar. " _You're everything I could ever ask for."_

 _ **Kata orang, bertahan itu sulit.**_

 _ **Tapi bersamamu seperti ini,**_

 _ **membuat bertahan adalah hal yang paling mudah sedunia.**_

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

JALANNYA MACET, KU TAK JADI MALMINGAN. ZEBEL. Biarlah aku gagal malming, yang penting vkook berhasil tuh malmingannya. Btw ini udah panjang, yang minta lebih panjang lagi kubotakin sini ;)))

Bagi yang kemarin tanya, si Tae punya adek dua, cowok semua, udah pernah dijelasin di chap 2. Masih cilik tapi usil semua, kek upin ipin.

Kuingin cepat cepat selesaikan ini, mo bikin namjin sama taoris jugak ;((( Kalian maunya gimana?

Terimakasih sudah membaca~~

 **.**

 **.**

 **XOXO, Kim Ara**


	6. Chapter 5

**_This Chapter Dedicated to: peachpetals. Reader paling setia dari jaman dulu /cri Saranghae!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Hidupnya mengalami titik balik ketika Jungkook tiba-tiba menerobos masuk ke kamarnya dengan kaos polos dan celana pendek. Di tangannya terdapat secarik kertas yang kusut karena sedari tadi diremas.

"Aku diterima."

Taehyung ingat sekali kalau saat itu ia sedang main _boxing_ di _nintendo wii_ kesayangannya, dan ia juga ingat memencet tombol _pause_ hanya untuk memastikan ucapan Jungkook. "Apa?"

"Universitas sialan itu. Aku diterima."

Sejak pertama berkenalan dengan Jungkook pada tahun keduanya di sekolah menengah atas, Jungkook tak pernah berhenti menceritakan tentang impiannya untuk menekuni bidang astronomi di _Massachusetts Institute of Technology_ Amerika Serikat, universitas terbaik di bidangnya.

Taehyung menatap Jungkook tak percaya. "Wow."

"Peringkat kedua dari bawah. Tapi, ya, aku berhasil." Jungkook tertawa, matanya yang bulat berkilauan dengan begitu indahnya.

"Gila." Taehyung merengkuhnya dalam pelukan, mengelus surai _charcoal_ milik Jungkook yang selembut bayi. "Kau hebat sekali."

"Aku baru menerima suratnya 15 menit yang lalu, dan langsung menyetir seperti orang gila kemari. Bahkan ayah dan ibu belum kuberi tahu." Jungkook meringis lebar, menunjuk pakaiannya compang-camping sebagai bukti.

"Pacarku pintar sekali..." Taehyung tersenyum. Ia menempelkan keningnya di kening Jungkook, mengayunkan pelan Jungkook ke kanan dan ke kiri seperti orang berdansa. "Haruskah kita merayakannya?"

"Nanti malam saja. Tukang pos tadi mengganggu tidurku." Jungkook melepas pelukan mereka dengan lembut, memilih untuk merangkak ke kasur Taehyung yang nyaman.

Taehyung tersenyum, ikut berbaring di sampingnya, mengubur Jungkook dalam pelukan kedua lengannya yang kokoh.

"Bernyanyilah untukku..." Jungkook bergumam serak, matanya sudah menutup separuh.

.

 _Sekuntum mawar merah,_

 _Yang kauberikan kepadaku,_

 _Di malam itu…_

 _._

Jungkook terkikik. Ia menonjok bahu Taehyung pelan, " _Paboya."_

Mereka terdiam setelahnya, cukup lama hingga Taehyung mengira si imut itu sudah tertidur. Tapi suara yang serak karena mengantuk itu terdengar lagi, " _Hyung,_ ketika bangun nanti,ingatkan aku untuk mengatakan betapa aku sangat menyayangimu…"

 _ **Saat itu kukira**_

 _ **waktu pun tidak akan tega**_

 _ **memisahkan kita**_

* * *

 _ **TBC**_

* * *

Udah mulai masuk konflik, bersiaplah nak…

Terimakasih sudah membaca~~


	7. Chapter 6

_**This Chapter Dedicated to: outout. Thanks for the review(s) hun! Saranghae! Btw, tau darimana Jimin punya koleksi film biru? /cri/  
**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Pesta kelulusan Jungkook digelar malam ini. Ia datang bersama Taehyung, dan kabur tepat setelah mendapat mahkota _Prom King_ -nya. Mereka memilih menghabiskan malam berdua saja di bukit pinggir kota yang penuh kenangan, dengan sebotol sampanye curian dari almari ayah Taehyung.

Jungkook berbaring di rerumputan, tak mempedulikan tuksedonya yang bernoda tanah. "Aku tidak percaya kehidupan sekolah menengah atas yang katanya masa terindah selama hidup, berakhir disini."

"Tidak usah menangis." Taehyung terkekeh. Ia memang mengatakan itu sebagai candaan, tapi matanya langsung membulat sempurna ketika melihat air mata tiba-tiba mengalir menuruni pipi Jungkook yang pucat.

"Kukira aku tidak akan menangis malam ini." Jungkook terkekeh sumbang, berusaha mengelap airmatanya dengan punggung tangan, tapi menyerah juga karena air matanya tak kunjung berhenti.

Taehyung bergelung mendekat, menciumi puncak kepala Jungkook lembut. "Berhentilah menangis..."

Jungkook menghela nafas, merasakan air dari rerumputan basah yang menelusup hingga ke kemejanya bersamaan dengan jutaan memori dengan Taehyung selama bertahun-tahun terakhir. Setiap butiran tanah di bukit ini seolah mengandung kenangan mereka, tentang bagaimana Taehyung menembaknya waktu itu, ciuman pertama mereka yang terjadi setelahnya, dan malam-malam penuh bintang yang mereka habiskan berdua saja setiap bosan dengan segala rutinitas sekolah yang membosankan. Begitu banyak kebahagiaan, tawa, dan segala hal yang selalu Jungkook bisikan dengan penuh syukur pada Tuhan setiap malam.

"3 tahun terakhir benar-benar luar biasa, _hyung_. Aku bertemu denganmu untuk pertama kalinya, berkencan untuk pertama kalinya, berciuman untuk pertama kalinya."

"Jadi sebenarnya aku atau 3 tahun terakhir yang luar biasa?" Taehyung nyengir lebar dari telinga ke telinga, menggoda Jungkook.

"Hei, kau merusak _mood_ -nya." Jungkook menggerutu walau bibirnya mengulas senyum, membiarkan pacarnya mengelap jejak-jejak airmata di pipinya.

Taehyung menghela nafas dramatis melihat wajah Jungkook yang sembab dan penuh air mata. "Harusnya sebelum memintamu menjadi pacar, aku memintamu menangis terlebih dahulu ya. Jika tahu kau akan sejelek ini, lebih baik aku menembak Jeonghan atau Ren _sunbae_ yang secantik bidadari kan?"

"Brengsek." Jungkook memaki pelan, mendapat hadiah jepitan kuat di bibirnya oleh jari-jari tangan Taehyung.

" _No dirty words allowed, cutie."_

Jungkook terkikik, berusaha memukul lengan Taehyung agar melepaskan jepitannya. Mengundang tawa pelan dari Taehyung, iris cokelat mudanya berpendar keemasan memantulkan cahaya bulan.

 _Tampan sekali._

Jungkook menghela nafas panjang melihatnya, perlahan melarikan jemarinya di helai-helai rambut Taehyung. "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan hari-hari tanpamu disana nanti."

"Kapan kau berangkat?" Taehyung menelengkan kepala lebih dekat, membuat hidung bangir mereka nyaris bersentuhan.

"2 minggu lagi. Ada kelas bahasa yang harus aku ikuti sebelum tahun ajaran benar-benar dimulai."

Taehyung berkedip sekali, matanya menerawang jauh, mencoba menghitung sesuatu, "Wah, berarti itu sekitar –"

" –sejuta dua ratus sembilan ribu enam ratus detik sebelum kita berciuman di depan gerbang keberangkatan pesawat." Jungkook memotong cepat, melafalkan setiap angka dengan lancar.

Taehyung tersenyum geli. "Ciuman perpisahan seperti yang di drama-drama kesukaanmu itu?"

"Perpisahan apa." Jungkook menggerutu, imut sekali. "Aku hanya pergi menghitung bintang sebentar. Agar anak-anak kita bisa makan enak, kelak."

"Memangnya kita akan menikah nanti?"

Jungkook mengerutkan dahi, "Memangnya tidak?"

"Tidak." Taehyung menggeleng pelan.

"Oke kalau begitu." Jungkook mengendikkan bahu tak peduli. "Beruntung sekali orang di masa depan yang akan menikahi astronom hebat sepertiku."

"Anak ini!" Taehyung terkekeh, mengusak rambut Jungkook gemas, memeluknya erat hingga mereka bergulingan di rumput. Rasanya Taehyung ingin sekali menghentikan waktu, tertawa dengan Jungkook yang ada dipelukannya, dibawah langit indah penuh bintang kesukaan Jungkook.

Ia menunduk dalam, mendaratkan ciuman lembut di bibir kekasihnya. "Aku mencintaimu, Jeon Jungkook."

 _"Selalu."_

 _ **I can't promise you forever**_

 _ **I don't think anyone can**_

 _ **But I will promise you**_

 _ **every now,**_

 _ **and everything I am.**_

 _(Niocra Kladsflem)_

* * *

 _ **TBC**_

* * *

Terlalu bertele tele gak sih? Maaf ya, kumasih tidak kuasa memisahkan mereka.

Btw ku habis nonton season's greeting /baru sempet/ Jikook ma Taejin momen semua gitoh, ku tergoda syaland. Apa kubuat mereka selingkuh aja ya? /g /dirajam

Btw lagi, ku apdet cepet kok kalian sider sih, ku mo ikut ikut jadi silent author aja kalo begitu ;( /canda deng/ Kalian baca aja w udah bahagia bat. Makasih udah kuat baca beginian, kalian warbyasah!

 **.**

 **.**

 **XOXO, Kim Ara**


	8. Chapter 7

_**This Chapter Dedicated to: yxnghua yang suka sama yang panjang panjang. Maaf ku tak bisa jadi apa yang kamu inginkan :(  
**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

2 minggu terakhir, Taehyung dan Jungkook benar-benar tak terpisahkan. Mereka akan bergiliran menginap di rumah masing-masing, sekamar, lalu tidur dengan saling memeluk hingga pagi, menolak melepaskan. Keluarga mereka tidak ada yang berani melayangkan protes karena kalau dipisahkan mereka akan melamun seperti orang patah hati.

Sore ini adalah sore terakhir mereka menatap senja bersama, senja kesukaan Jungkook. Dan sama seperti sore-sore sebelumnya, Taehyung lebih sibuk memandangi wajah Jungkook yang selalu terlihat lebih menawan dari senja manapun.

Jungkook berbaring di tanah berbantalkan lengan Taehyung yang liat. Ia tidak menangis, malah tersenyum begitu manis. "Tae- _hyung_..."

"Ya, cintaku?" Taehyung merunduk, membuat wajahnya hanya beberapa senti dari wajah tersenyum Jungkook. Deru nafas hangat yang membelai pipi Jungkook membuatnya memejamkan mata otomatis.

 _Mendekat…_

 _lebih dekat…_

 _dan–_

"Jungkook- _hyung!"_

– _gagal._

Dua anak kecil yang tiba-tiba berlari ke arah mereka membuat Jungkook buru-buru beringsut menjauh dari Taehyung, berusaha mengamankan mata polos mereka dari adegan barusan.

Jungkook mengernyit bingung ketika _duo upin-ipin_ adik Taehyung menghambur ke pelukannya sambil merengek. "Ada apa?"

" _Hyung_ benar-benar mau ke Amerika? Amerika itu jauh, nanti _hyung_ capek."

"Iya, kukira Taetae- _hyung_ hanya berbohong."

"Iya, Taetae- _hyung_ kan tukang bohong!"

"Atau jangan-jangan _hyung_ mau pergi karena kesana karena Taetae- _hyung_ tukang bohong?"

"Jangan, _hyung!_ Nanti Taetae- _hyung_ menangis…"

"Iya, waktu Jungkook- _hyung_ wisata dengan satu sekolah ke Busan saja Taetae- _hyung_ menangis. Katanya kangen. Taetae- _hyung alay_ kayak _appa_!"

Jungkook terbahak mendengar adik-adik Taehyung yang sibuk bersahutan, bertanya ini itu tapi dijawab sendiri. Ia memang tidak suka anak kecil, tapi pengecualian untuk dua adik kecil Taehyung karena mereka super imut dan setampan kakaknya.

"Iya, _hyung_ pergi besok. Kalian temani Taetae- _hyung_ main ya selama _hyung_ tidak ada?"

Dua pasang mata itu membulat, memasang wajah memelas lengkap dengan bibir tertekuk ke bawah. _Menggemaskan kuadrat._ "Tidak mau! Nanti yang membantu kami mengusili Taetae- _hyung_ siapa?"

" _Um, appa?"_

"Tidak mau, _appa_ lebih asyik diusili."

Jungkook memutar otak, sudah nyaris kehabisan ide untuk membujuk mereka. "Nanti kalau ke Amerika _hyung_ bisa bawa pulang mainan _Iron Man_ untuk kalian, seperti punya Taetae- _hyung._ Kalian memangnya tidak mau?"

"Tidak mau!"

 _Jebal, Jungkook sudah tidak punya ide._

"Maunya Hulk!"

 _Lah, anak ini._

"Iya, _hyung_ belikan dua Hulk untuk kalian? Bagaimana?"

Dua anak itu berpandangan, melempar isyarat dari tatapan masing-masing, lalu mengangguk kecil. "Kalau begitu sih oke."

"Aku juga oke."

Jungkook tertawa ketika mereka menghambur memeluk lehernya dengan begitu bersemangat. Mereka lalu berlarian masuk sambil melambaikan tangan-tangan kecil mereka yang montok.

"Hati-hati ya, _hyung!"_

"Jangan lupa Hulk-nya!"

"Kami sayang Jungkook _hyung_!"

"Tapi Taetae- _hyung_ lebih sayang!"

 _Super imut._

"Kalian akrab sekali." Taehyung menginterupsi Jungkook yang masih memandang dua adiknya dengan senyuman kecil. "Aku terlupakan."

Jungkook menatapnya datar, "Tidak suka?"

"Suka sekali." Taehyung terkekeh, "Tiga anak kecil favoritku begitu akrab, memangnya ada yang lebih baik daripada itu?"

Jungkook tersenyum, menyamankan diri di lengan Taehyung yang masih berbaring. "Nanti aku juga mau punya yang seperti mereka. Wajahnya harus duplikatmu."

"Tapi satu saja ya, _sayang_?" Taehyung menghela nafas lelah, seolah seluruh beban nasional ditumpuk di pundaknya yang kurus. "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan harus mengurus manusia yang seperti mereka. _L_ _agi._ "

"Mau dua!"

Taehyung tersenyum geli. "Iya, iya. Nanti kita bicarakan lagi saat kau pulang."

Mendengar kata-kata sensitif itu membuat Jungkook buru-buru mendongak menatap Taehyung yang berbaring lebih tinggi. "Kau akan menungguku pulang kan?"

"Tentu saja. _Appa_ bahkan sudah berjanji akan membelikanmu tiket pesawat kalau kau tidak pulang di musim liburan. Katanya, ia mau mau saja menukar 3 _setan kecil_ hasil kekhilafannya dan istri tercinta, dengan Jeon Jungkook yang super imut."

Taehyung merunduk, menghujani Jungkook dengan ciuman-ciuman memabukkan yang membuatnya melayang. "Lagipula, 6 bulan itu cepat sekali kok. Dan aku akan menghubungimu lewat _video call_ jutaan kali dalam sehari. Tidak akan ada yang berbeda."

"Janji ya?"

"Iya, _sayang._ Semuanya akan baik-baik saja…"

 _ **It's such a wonderful lie**_

 _ **I know that nothing's**_

 _ **gonna be alright**_

 _ **Nothing at all**_

* * *

 _ **TBC**_

* * *

Ku lama lama kok jadi cinta sama bapaknya Taehyung ya :( Masa khilaf mpe tiga kali, om?

Btw, ku tercengang pas baca ulang chap kemarin. Itu berantakannya bikin nangis :') Sumpah narasinya amburadul. Kemaren emang aku males edit, tapi nggak lagi lagi deh males edit kalo hasilnya kek begitu :') Maafin yaaa

Btw lagi, ku mulai kehabisan orang buat ditaruh di part dedicated to nihh, tunjukkan dirimu nak...

Makasih buat yang udah baca ya! Kalian masih warbyasah!

 **.**

 **.**

 **XOXO, Kim Ara**


	9. Chapter 8

_**This Chapter Dedicated to: kak Christal Alice sayangku cintaku yang udah gede tapi nggak tau arti ganda putra dalam sebuah film biru /cri/ /ditabok/ Terimakasih sudah mampir disela kesibukan senpai yang luar biasa /hormat/ Saranghaee!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Hari keberangkatan Jungkook pun tiba. Ayah dan ibu mereka, juga kakak laki-laki Jungkook dan adik-adik Taehyung berangkat dalam satu mobil, sedangkan Taehyung membonceng Jungkook naik sepeda motor. Iya, membonceng.

Mereka berteriak-teriak kegirangan di sepanjang jalan raya yang lengang karena masih pagi. Pesawat Jungkook _take-off_ pukul 8, jadi mereka berangkat pukul 6 pagi, dengan Jungkook dan motor gede pinjaman dari Taehyung memimpin perjalanan.

Ini mungkin pertama dan terakhir kalinya Taehyung membiarkan dirinya duduk di boncengan motor dengan Jungkook didepannya. Itu pun karena mereka harus buru-buru berangkat namun Jungkook tidak bisa menemukan helm-nya dimanapun. Ia juga menolak helm Taehyung dengan alasan " _Nanti akan terlihat konyol sekali jika yang membonceng memakai helm sedangkan pengemudinya tidak."_

Jadilah Taehyung mengalah, mengorbankan sedikit harga dirinya demi Jungkook. Lagipula mana bisa ia tenang memacu motornya jika si bocah hiperaktif itu duduk membonceng tanpa helm.

" _Kookie,_ pelan-pelan saja!"

Jungkook tertawa-tawa, membuka kaca helm agar Taehyung bisa mendengarnya. "Ini baru 100 kilometer per jam, _hyung!_ Sedikit lagi!"

"Rambutku rusak, _you little shit!"_ Taehyung mengumpat-umpat kesal sambil memegangi kepalanya sendiri, berusaha melindungi rambutnya yang sudah rapi dari terjangan angin. "Aku kan tidak memakai helm!"

"Baguslah, agar kau tidak bisa tebar pesona di bandara setelah aku naik ke pesawat."

Taehyung tertawa. _Jealous Jungkook is the cutest thing ever._ "Lho, kan untuk menemaniku kalau kau ke Amerika nanti, _Cookies."_

"Kepalamu!" Jungkook mengumpat, sembari memperlambat laju motornya karena mereka sudah memasuki area bandara. "Awas saja kau berani melirik selain aku!"

"Kau tidak akan tahu juga kan?"

Sedetik setelah Taehyung mengatakan itu dengan nada santai, terdengar suara decitan nyaring ban dengan aspal, dan suara _'duk'_ keras dari dahi Taehyung yang terantuk helm Jungkook.

Jungkook turun dari motor dengan cepat, memandang Taehyung dengan tatapan setajam laser. "Aku punya mata disini–" Ia menunjuk dada Taehyung dengan menggebu. " –jangan macam-macam."

Taehyung melongo sebentar sebelum kemudian tergopoh menyusul Jungkook sambil terus tertawa. Ia menoel bahu Jungkook yang sibuk berjalan lurus-lurus ke pintu masuk bandara, sepenuhnya tak mengacuhkan keberadaan Taehyung. " _Hey, cutie,_ sepertinya kau harus mengurangi bergaul dengan Yoongi _hyung_ kalau tidak ingin perasaan _hypersensitive_ -nya menular padamu."

"Siapa yang sensitif, alien?" sebuah suara berat menyahut tiba-tiba, nyaris membuat Taehyung terjengkang.

"Lho, Yoongi _hyung_ sudah sampai?" Jungkook menoleh kaget mendapati kakaknya yang berdiri dengan wajah bosan di belakang mereka.

"Sejak tadi, bodoh." Ia menggerutu sebal. "Ayah sampai menyuruhku mengecek parkiran untuk melihat apakah kalian sudah datang. Kalian kemana saja sih?!"

"Taehyung bingung mencari _helm cadangannya_." Jungkook buru-buru menunjuk pacarnya yang tidak tahu apa-apa. _Padahal itu kan helm Jungkook sendiri._

"Eh, iya, _hyung._ Aku yang salah. _Hehe."_

 _Laki-laki kan selalu salah._

Yoongi memutar mata bosan, "Sudahlah. Yang lain sudah menunggu di dekat meja _check-in_ dengan barang-barangmu. Kita langsung kesana saja."

Jungkook mengangguk patuh, mengekor Yoongi dengan Taehyung yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Wah." Taehyung mendesah takjub, ketika mengamati bandara yang ramai akan orang lalu lalang. "Kau benar-benar akan berangkat sebentar lagi."

"Mau taruhan?"

"Apa?"

"Yang menangis harus membelikan selusin _pudding."_

Taehyung terkekeh. " _Deal._ Aku tidak percaya kalau taruhan barusan diucapkan oleh seorang anak kecil imut yang tersedu di menit ke-15 film _Stand by Me_."

Jungkook sudah siap memaki Taehyung dan menyampaikan argumen tentang betapa sedihnya film itu, namun urung dilakukan karena Yoongi sudah berbalik menghadap mereka dengan wajah super juteknya. "Lebih baik kau berlari ke ujung sana untuk _check-in_ dan segera kembali daripada berdebat tidak penting karena kau sudah harus masuk ruang tunggu 20 menit lagi."

Demi Baginda _Louis William Suga Adams the third_ dan segala titahnya yang wajib dituruti, Jungkook segera berlari ke arah keluarganya yang lain untuk mengambil koper, lalu menyeretnya menuju meja _check-in._

"Menurutmu kau akan baik-baik saja?"

Hening. Taehyung perlu menoleh ke sekeliling untuk memastikan kalau Yoongi bicara padanya. "Eh? Tentu saja, e _hm, hyung."_

"Tapi mungkin dia tidak."

Taehyung mengikuti arah pandang Yoongi, mendapati Jungkook berdiri di ujungnya dengan senyuman lebar karena sedang berbicara entah apa dengan petugas _check-in counter._ Jungkook sesekali mengangguk, lalu tertawa sopan dengan giginya yang seperti kelinci. _Super cute, indeed._

" _He's just a baby."_ Yoongi menghela nafas. "Kalian akan kesulitan dengan jarak dan segala macamnya. Kau mungkin akan lelah, merasa muak, tapi aku ingin kau tidak menyerah. Karena ia pasti juga kesulitan disana, mungkin berkali-kali lebih kesulitan. Dan sendirian."

Hening lagi. Yoongi menoleh, menatap Taehyung yang masih terkejut karena petuah mendadak barusan. "Mengerti maksudku?"

Taehyung tidak sempat menjawab karena Jungkook berdiri di sampingnya, hanya menggendong satu ransel karena tiga kopernya sudah berpindah ke bagasi pesawat. Tiba-tiba saja mereka sudah membentuk lingkaran, dengan Taehyung dan Jungkook di tengah dan anggota keluarga lain mengelilingi mereka.

Ibu Jungkook dan ibu Taehyung sudah berlinangan air mata, sibuk menciumi pipi Jungkook dan berpesan macam-macam. Ayah Jungkook yang sekaku Yoongi hanya menepuk ringan bahu putranya, dan bagian peluk memeluk yang paling lama malah diambil alih ayah Taehyung. Taehyung bersumpah tidak pernah melihat ayahnya sesedih ini, bahkan saat ia jatuh dari pohon dan mematahkan kedua tangannya sekaligus di usia 5 tahun dulu.

Hanya Jungkook yang terlihat bahagia di antara mereka semua. Ia masih mempertahankan senyuman manis sambil sesekali terkekeh geli melihat mereka yang terlampau sedih. Taehyung tahu betul betapa Jungkook menginginkan ini. Taehyung tahu betul berapa jam Jungkook belajar dalam sehari agar mendapat salah satu dari ratusan kursi yang tersedia di tempat itu.

Tapi mengingat ucapan Yoongi tadi, sedikit banyak membuatnya sedih.

"Hei, malah melamun." Jungkook tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di depannya, sengaja menyisakan Taehyung sebagai orang terakhir untuk dipamiti.

Taehyung meraih Jungkook dalam pelukan, merasa dadanya seolah meledak ketika kulit mereka bersentuhan. Kenyamanan absolut yang hanya ia temukan pada Jungkook membuat bulunya meremang, berharap tangannya berubah menjadi tentakel dan melilit Jungkook erat-erat agar ia tidak bisa pergi kemanapun. "Jaga diri disana, ya? Aku tidak perlu mengulang seluruh pesan ibu kita, yang jelas, kau harus pulang dengan selamat."

" _I will._ " Jungkook tersenyum, melirik Yoongi yang berdiri kaku di samping mereka. "Titip Yoongi _hyung_ ya. Dia memang sering marah, tapi ia tetap _hyung_ paling keren sedunia."

"Iya, _sayang._ " Taehyung merengkuh Jungkook selama 5 detik lebih lama sebelum melepaskannya dengan berat hati. " _Take care."_

Jungkook berjalan menjauh, masih dengan senyuman lebar, melambaikan tangan pada mereka. Ketika matanya bertemu dengan iris kecoklatan Taehyung, ia mengangkat tangan kanannya, mengacungkan jari jempol, telunjuk, dan kelingkingnya secara bersamaan.

 _Their sign._

Satu-satunya bahasa isyarat yang sama-sama mereka ketahui artinya. Jari telunjuk untuk _I,_ jari telunjuk dan jempol untuk _Love,_ dan jari telunjuk dan kelingking untuk _You. I love you._ Tanda yang sering diam-diam mereka tunjukkan di jendela ketika melintas di kelas masing-masing saat masih satu sekolah dulu.

Rasanya waktu seolah berhenti dan semua orang membeku ketika Taehyung berlari kearah Jungkook, memeluk dan membungkamnya dalam ciuman panjang yang memabukkan. Hanya ada Taehyung, Jungkook, dan perasaan mereka yang meluap tak terkatakan.

 _It's like, the rest of the world was black and white, but we are screaming color._

"Yoongi _hyung_ pasti akan membunuhku setelah ini, tapi, Kook _ie –"_ Taehyung memandang Jungkook lekat, sarat akan pemujaan, " –aku akan sangat merindukanmu."

Setetes air mata menuruni pipinya ketika ia merapatkan jarak dan mencium Jungkook sekali lagi. "Segala tentangmu."

Jungkook terkekeh, melarikan jemarinya untuk mengusap wajah Taehyung yang basah. "Kau berhutang selusin _pudding_ padaku."

"Aku akan membelikanmu satu truk penuh, jadi cepatlah pulang, ya?"

Jungkook mengangguk, bersamaan dengan pengumuman bahwa pesawatnya akan segera berangkat. "Aku pergi dulu."

Kali ini Jungkook benar-benar pergi, menghilang di balik pintu geser otomatis gerbang nomor 3 yang menjadi saksi bisu ciuman perpisahan mereka.

Taehyung berjalan kearah keluarganya dengan malu, mendapat satu lirikan maut dari ayah Jungkook, tepukan gemas di bokong oleh ibunya, dan sebuah tawa puas plus kerlingan nakal dari ayahnya. Ia melirik Yoongi dengan cemas, bersiap mendapat setidaknya satu tendangan tanpa ampun di selangkangan.

"Aku tidak akan membunuhmu, bocah."

Taehyung baru berani menatap Yoongi sekarang, dan tidak bisa mempercayai penglihatannya sendiri ketika manusia kesayangan Jungkook itu tersenyum. _Peristiwa langka._

Ia menyodorkan ponselnya yang baru saja berdenting pada Taehyung sebagai jawaban,

.

 _ **Sender: Jeon dongsaeng.**_

 _Jangan marahi dia, hyung. That kiss was worth it._

* * *

 _ **TBC**_

* * *

Soriiiiii, for the late update. Jadi ceritanya, ku udah bikin ini nyampe selese, makanya kemaren kemaren bisa fast udate karena tinggal publish. Tapi atas beberapa usul yang masuk, akhirnya ku memutuskan buat merombak beberapa bagian, jadilah slow update. Dan rl membuatku super sibuk, jadi gabisa janjiin apa apa, tapi pasti dilanjut walau nggak sesering dulu. Hope you understand ;_;

Btw, ku baru super tergila gila ma vkook. Pen gelundungan rasanya liat momen sekecil apapun. Apalagi kemaren waktu si adek telpon mas tae di acaranya yang bromance itu. I WENT LIKE 'AAAAAAH. OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG.' Asem ya mereka itu. Mana si adek tanya dia balik jam berapa :') tae jawab jam 3 :') Cial :') Kalian mo ngapain jam segitu cial :') mentang mentang udah legal ya dek ya :')

Btw lagi, masalah yang i love you sign itu ku pake soalnya mereka pake itu di tos mereka yang panjang banget ituloh. Yang waktu di fansigning dan lain lain. Bukan berarti mereka beneran tau artinya sih, mungkin aja cuma iseng, tapi karena artinya yang asli seimut itu jadi aku pakee

Ah udah ah capek.

Ini spesial chap buat permintaan maaf, jadinya panjang. Chap depan depan nggak sepanjang ini hehehehehehe. Oh iya, disini ada bonus mas yoongi yang super sayang adek juga nihhihi.

Terimakasih sudah membacaa~~

 **.**

 **.**

 **XOXO, Kim Ara**


	10. Chapter 9

_**This Chapter Dedicated to: definn. Thanks a bunch for the heart fluttering(and detailed) review, honey! Saranghae!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Butuh waktu 2 hari hingga panggilan pertama dari Jungkook mampir di ponsel Taehyung. Saat itu Taehyung sedang menonton film di laptopnya, dan ia membiarkan benda malang itu terguling dengan bunyi menyakitkan karena terlampau bersemangat menerima telepon dari kekasihnya.

"Akhirnya kau menghubungi juga!" Taehyung tidak sadar kalau suaranya sudah naik beberapa oktaf dari seharusnya. "Aku khawatir setengah mati. Penerbangannya selama itu ya?"

 _"Sebenarnya sih tidak, hyung. Hanya saja aku harus mencari wi-fi dan menghubungi Yoongi hyung dahulu, jadi aku baru bisa menghubungimu sekarang. Hyung dimana?"_

"Di kamar. Kamarmu yang disana bagaimana?"

" _Perfect_!" Taehyung harus menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga mendengar teriakan Jungkook. _"Hyung ingat kamar-kamar yang serba putih dan simpel dengan furniture keren yang dulu sering kusimpan fotonya dari tumblr?"_

Tentu saja Taehyung ingat. Ia juga ingat argumen panjang Jungkook dengan ayah ibunya untuk merombak habis kamarnya, yang tentu saja gagal.

 _"It looks exactly like that! Kamarnya kecil, dan tempat tidurnya tingkat! Di tingkat pertama ada kasur, dan di atasnya ada rak buku, almari, serta meja belajar. Ini keren! Sungguh!"_

Bibir Taehyung melengkung otomatis, "Aku senang kalau kau betah disana. Ngomong-ngomong suaramu kenapa?"

Jungkook berdehem pelan, berusaha membuat suara seraknya terdengar lebih baik. _"Flu. Mungkin karena tubuhku sedang menyesuaikan diri."_

Taehyung menghela nafas, entah bagaimana merasa kesal. " _Take care of yourself, can't you?_ "

Jeda sejenak. Jungkook yang tidak menjawab membuat Taehyung merasa bersalah. "Maaf. Aku hanya khawatir karena tidak bisa menjagamu dengan tanganku sendiri disana."

" _Tidak apa-apa, hyung."_ Taehyung bisa merasakan Jungkook tersenyum di ujung sana. _"Aku malah akan marah kalau hyung tidak mengomeliku untuk terus menjaga kesehatan."_

"Jaga kesehatan, Jeon Jungkook. Kalau tidak, aku akan menelpon _superman,_ menumpang di punggungnya, kemudian mendarat di jendela kamar barumu untuk memberimu selusin ciuman." Taehyung tertawa. "Seperti itu?"

" _No!"_ Jungkook mengerang protes, _"Kau tidak boleh menyentuh orang lain selain aku. Apalagi naik ke punggungnya."_

Taehyung terbahak, membayangkan menjadi _seme_ untuk seorang _superman_ yang dua kali lipat lebih kekar dari dirinya yang kurus.

" _Walaupun, still, aku tidak akan menolak selusin ciuman itu."_ Jungkook melanjutkan dengan usil.

" _Oh, gosh._ Jangan mulai lagi." Taehyung memegang pelipisnya yang mendadak berdenyut. "Atau aku benar-benar akan berlutut pada _appa_ untuk membelikan tiket pergi kesana. _Tanpa tiket pulang_."

Jungkook tertawa. _"Appa tak akan menolak kan?"_

"Ya, tapi ia akan sekalian menikahkan kita di depan dosen-dosenmu yang botak dan tua itu."

" _Kata siapa dosenku botak –"_ Jungkook menyangkal sewot _" –dan tua?!"_

"Memangnya tidak?"

" _Well_ , aku ingin menyimpan ini sebagai rahasia, tapi tadi yang mengantarku keliling universitas dan asrama adalah dosen muda super tampan dengan darah _mongoloid_ dan _kaukasoid_ yang bercampur dengan apik di satu tubuh hingga menciptakan pahatan dewa macam dia. Namanya Wu Yi Fan. Hanya 7 tahun lebih tua dariku."

Dahi Taehyung sudah terlipat-lipat sekarang. Tipikal _Jungkook-si-fanboy_ yang selalu mendeskripsikan sesuatu yang ia senangi dengan begitu detil dan sarat akan pemujaan, kadang membuatnya jengkel setengah mati. "Mengajar apa?"

" _Sastra inggris."_ Jungkook berdecap mengingat aksen calon dosennya yang sangat enak didengar. _"Dan itu mata kuliah wajib jadi aku tidak perlu repot-repot mengorbankan jam lain untuk mengagumi wajahnya."_

"Yasudah." Taehyung mengendikan bahu tak acuh, walaupun masih merasa super kesal. "Aku juga akan cari selingkuhan. _Um,_ dosen muda mungkin? Dengan kacamata berlensa tipis dan rok ketat setengah paha."

" _Kupastikan Yoongi hyung akan mematahkan kedua kakimu sebelum kau sempat mengajaknya berkencan."_

" _Its not fair!"_ Taehyung menjerit frustasi. Walaupun seluruh rasa kesalnya langsung menguap begitu mendengar tawa puas Jungkook dari seberang sana. Rasanya seperti berendam di oasis setelah seharian tersesat di padang pasir. _So refreshing._ _"_ Okelah, kau bisa mengencaninya semaumu kalau itu bisa membuatmu tertawa sebahagia tadi."

" _Tidak perlu. Aku kan punya Kim Taehyung yang bisa membuatku tertawa seperti itu selama tiga ribu enam ratus detik non-stop."_ Jungkook terkekeh. _"Kim Taehyung si paket lengkap yang bisa terlihat begitu bodoh tapi romantis disaat yang bersamaan."_

Taehyung tersenyum lebar hingga kulit-kulitnya terasa sakit karena teregang terlalu kuat. "Dan Kim Taehyung yang itu punya Jeon Jungkook, satu-satunya orang berwajah seindah jutaan aurora dan pelangi digabung menjadi satu, yang cukup bodoh untuk mau menemaninya."

" _Dan ia akan dengan senang hati menjadi cukup bodoh selamanya…"_

.

* * *

 _ **Bonus Scene**_

 _An hour ago…_

Ponsel Yoongi baru bergetar selama sepersekian detik ketika jemari itu buru-buru menggeser ikon telepon ke kanan. " _Yeoboseyo?_ Jungkook- _ah?_ Kau baru sampai?"

" _Tidak, hyung. Aku sampai disini tadi pagi dan langsung mengurus segala macam urusan, jadi baru sempat menghubungi sekarang."_ Jungkook bergumam serak, _"Rumah apa kabar?"_

"Rumahnya tidak kemana-mana. Baik-baik saja." Yoongi mengernyit ketika mendengar suara adiknya yang tidak karuan. "Kau menelan kodok atau bagaimana?"

" _Tidak, hanya flu. Besok juga akan membaik."_

Tapi terimakasih untuk segala kepekaan Yoongi yang sudah menemani Jungkook sejak ia masih buang air di celana, kakaknya itu jelas tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. "Bohong. Kau habis menangis kan?"

" _Nope."_

"Kau pasti merindukan Taehyung dan menyesal karena tidak bisa memeluknya lebih lama kan? Pasti kamar barumu bagus sekali dan kau tak sabar untuk memamerkannya pada Taehyung, tapi kemudian kau sadar kalau ia tidak ada disana untuk menemanimu dan memelukmu sepanjang malam." Yoongi mengatakan itu dalam satu tarikan nafas, dengan nada mengejek pula. " _Am I right or nah?"_

Dan Jungkook mulai menangis lagi. Kali ini Yoongi yang kerepotan menenangkan adik kecilnya, _yang sebenarnya sudah tidak kecil lagi._ "Hey, Jeon Jungkook, jangan terisak-isak seperti itu, _oh lord!"_

" _Taehyung tidak ada disini. Yoongi hyung juga tidak ada disini. Kamarku sepi sekali."_ Jungkook terisak lagi, " _Aku benci sendirian…"_

Kali ini malah Yoongi yang ingin menangis. Tapi ia sudah bersumpah pada ibunya untuk menjaga Jungkook dan tidak akan menangis di depannya apapun yang terjadi, agar Jungkook tidak ragu untuk bersandar padanya. "Kau akan pulang sebentar lagi, oke? Jangan menangis."

Jadi Jungkook berhenti menangis, membayangkan Yoongi ada di sampingnya untuk menempelkan plaster berwarna biru pada lukanya saat ia masih berusia 5 tahun. Menjaganya sebaik itu.

Yoongi menghela nafas. "Kau telanjang dada kesana kemari untuk memamerkan ototmu, bertaruh _pudding_ dan memenangkannya dengan tidak menangis, tetapi terisak seperti ini di depanku."

"Percuma saja, bayi."

" _Tidak percuma."_ Jungkook terkekeh di seberang sana. _"Karena aku hanya adik dari Yoongi hyung. Aku hanya akan jadi bayi di depan hyung."_

"Akan kupastikan _eomma_ mengepak cukup popok untukmu semester depan." Yoongi mengulum senyumnya, "Sekarang lebih baik kau cuci muka lalu menelpon Taehyung. Ia pasti mengkhawatirkanmu."

" _Dengan suara seperti ini?"_ Jungkook bergumam, _"Ia tidak akan percaya kalau kubilang aku terkena flu."_

"Ia akan percaya." Yoongi berkata sebal, seolah itu adalah hal yang paling jelas di dunia. "Ia tidak memiliki syaraf. _Sama sekali tidak sensitif._ "

" _Baiklah_." Jungkook tersenyum geli. " _Kututup, hyung._ "

"Ya. Jaga diri."

" _Hyung juga. Aku menyayangimu."_

"Hm _."_

* * *

 _ **TBC**_

* * *

Ini buat kalian yang menyangsikan reaksinya si adek kemarin wkwk. Maaf ya dimasukin kak Yoongi lagi, habisnya aku suka gemes liat brothership mereka, belum bisa move on dari Run ;_;

Maaf juga baru dilanjut, soalnya my days went shitty dan ku kehilangan nafsu untuk memisahkan mereka, jadi malah nulis oneshoot mereka yang fluff fluff, tapi tadi begitu buka file ini, malah nggak bisa berhenti ngetik. huft. Dan kemarin ffn error baru ada maintance bulanan. Hm.

Tapi kalian ngerasa nggak sih kalo beberapa chapter ini pointless banget? Cuma mesra mesraan gaje gitu, berasa kopong isinya ;_; Kalian mau ini tetep diulur ulur kek tukang bubur naik haji apa buru buru masuk konflik utama aja? Aku takut kalian eneg lama lama ;_;

Btw lagi, GWS-in hatiku dong :') Ayang minseok habis tempel tempel kening sama cewek lain :') Mana nyanyi duet segala :') Berasa pengen ganti uname jadi kekasihyangtakdianggap :')

Tapi teteup, terimakasih sudah membaca yaa~~

 **.**

 **.**

 **XOXO, Kim Ara**


	11. Chapter 10

_**This Chapter Dedicated to: emma. Thank you for the super kind and heart fluttering review(s)! /cri/ Ayo bikin akun dan ngobrol bareng! Saranghaee!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Hari-hari tanpa Jungkook itu sulit setengah mati.

Taehyung yang terbiasa bangun pagi untuk mengantar Jungkook harus mulai membiasakan diri untuk bangun dengan menyesuaikan jadwal kuliahnya. Janji untuk telepon dan _video call_ sepanjang waktu tidak terlaksana karena perbedaan waktu yang drastis, 14 jam.

Kalau Taehyung menelpon di siang hari, pasti Jungkook menjawabnya dengan lesu karena disana sudah tengah malam. Dan sebaliknya, kalau Jungkook menelpon di siang hari, kemungkinan besar tidak dijawab karena Taehyung sudah tertidur duluan.

Jungkook juga jadi uring-uringan karena jauh dari rumah dan persaingan begitu ketat disana. Ia harus ikut kursus bahasa dan berbagai kegiatan lain agar mendapat nilai plus di mata pengajar. Jungkook masih 18 tahun, belum pernah berjauhan lebih dari seminggu dengan keluarganya, dan sekarang harus terjebak di negeri asing dengan segala hal yang asing plus tekanan yang tidak main-main.

Pada awalnya, ia memang mati-matian menyembunyikan kesulitannya dari Taehyung, tapi akhirnya Taehyung mengetahuinya karena _mood_ Jungkook yang naik turun khas _anak baru gede._

Puncak kesabarannya adalah hari ini, ketika Taehyung masih berkutat dengan tugas yang sama dengan yang ia kerjakan sejak pagi. Ia nyaris tidak makan apa-apa seharian, dan baru berhenti mengetik ketika kepalanya mulai pening. Taehyung beranjak ke dapur, bermaksud menyeduh _ramyeon_ ketika menyadari kalau ia belum menyentuh ponsel sama sekali. Ia berlari kelabakan kembali ke kamar, dan dibuat nyaris mati berdiri melihat banyaknya panggilan dari Jungkook sejak pagi.

Taehyung menekan cepat sebaris angka yang sudah ia hafal diluar kepala, dan kembali terkejut ketika suara yang pertama terdengar di ujung sana adalah isakan.

" _Hey_ , Jeon, kau baik?"

Jungkook masih terisak, membuat Taehyung semakin panik. "Demi Langit, jawab aku!"

 _"Bodoh, kau kemana saja sejak tadi?"_ Jungkook berusaha menelan isakan-isakannya.

"Aku dibuat pusing dengan tugas hingga lupa segalanya. Maafkan aku. Ada apa? Kenapa menangis? Aku membuatmu khawatir?"

Tidak mungkin. Walau imut, Jungkook bukan tipe orang yang akan semudah itu menunjukkan perasaannya. Ia hanya menangis di waktu waktu tertentu, untuk alasan-alasan yang jelas lebih penting dari sekadar _'khawatir karena kekasihnya tidak ada kabar sejak 7 jam yang lalu'._  
 _  
"Aku mau pulang..."_

Taehyung membeku di tempat. Jungkook nyaris selalu menyembunyikan kesulitannya, dan Taehyung juga selalu berusaha pura-pura tidak tahu agar Jungkook merasa lebih baik. Jadi saat si imut itu akhirnya meludahkan kebenaran, otak Taehyung macet seketika. "Aku juga ingin kau pulang..."

 _"Demi Langit, hyung, disini membuatku nyaris gila. Semua orang jenius dengan kemauan keras. Semua orang hanya perlu berkedip dan bisa mendapat nilai sempurna. Semua orang tidak harus memegang kamus sepanjang pelajaran karena bahasa yang digunakan adalah bahasa ibu mereka. Sedangkan aku disini seperti orang bodoh yang tidak tahu apa-apa, dipandang sebelah mata hanya karena berkulit pucat dan bermata lebih sipit dari mereka."  
_  
Selama ini, masalah paling berat yang pernah dibagi oleh Jungkook pada Taehyung hanyalah tentang obsesinya yang berlebihan pada kaos putih polos hingga membuatnya bersikeras membeli seluruh kaos putih polos di dunia ini dengan merk berbeda.

Tapi saat ini Jungkook menangis karena masalah yang lebih serius, ribuan mil jauhnya dari Taehyung, dan hatinya hancur bersama Jungkook karena tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menenangkan kekasihnya.

 _"Aku benci terdengar lemah seperti ini, hyungie. Tapi demi apapun, aku berada di batasku."_

" _Aku merindukanmu hingga nyaris gila..."_

Dan Taehyung juga merindukan Jungkook sama gilanya. Ia rindu lelucon-lelucon _garing_ Jungkook, senyuman konyolnya setiap berhasil menggoda Taehyung, tawanya yang seperti kakek-kakek, bahkan cara bibirnya bergerak setiap ia membicarakan sesuatu yang lucu sambil menahan tawa.

"Tapi kau tidak akan menyerah kan, _Cookies?"_ Taehyung bertanya khawatir, walaupun di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, ia mati-matian berharap Jungkook akan mengatakan _'Ya.'_ lalu pulang untuk memeluknya.

" _I don't know_ _…"_ Jungkook berbisik dengan suara serak, terdengar begitu putus asa.

Taehyung menghela nafas, berusaha menjadi pihak yang kuat walaupun ia merasa sama sesaknya dengan Jungkook. "Kau tidak tahu apa yang kau mau?"

Jungkook membeku di tempat. Cara Taehyung berbicara mengingatkannya pada _9-tahun-Yoongi_ yang membujuk _5-tahun-Jungkook_ untuk memilih salah satu dari setengah lusin donat yang dibelikan ibu mereka. Biasanya, kalau Jungkook tidak kunjung memilih, Yoongi akan berlutut dan bertanya, _"Kau tidak tahu apa yang kau mau?"_

Saat Jungkook menggeleng dengan bibir tertarik ke bawah, Yoongi akan mengusak rambutnya gemas lalu memberi solusi pintar, _"Kau suka yang cokelat dan stroberi kan, Kookie? Hyung akan membaginya menjadi dua, jadi kau bisa mendapat separuh cokelat dan separuh stroberi. Bagaimana?"_

Dan sekarang, betapa ia berharap bisa terbagi menjadi dua, lalu memeluk Taehyung di satu tempat dan mempelajari konfigurasi planet di tempat yang lain.

"Jungkook _ie_?"

Suara Taehyung yang berat namun selembut beledu menyadarkan Jungkook dari lamunannya. Ia mengusap matanya yang basah, menyadari kalau sebenarnya ia tahu persis yang diinginkan dirinya sendiri. _"Aku mau Tae-hyung. Aku hanya mau hyung."_

" _Aku rela menukar tanganku demi sebuah pelukan dari hyung malam ini."_

"Jeon Jungkook…" Taehyung membisikkan namanya dengan nada yang sarat akan afeksi, mengirimkan getaran aneh ke seluruh tubuh Jungkook. "Kita akan berjuang bersama, oke?"

"Ini akan sulit, tapi aku akan melewati apapun untukmu. Apapun itu, asal bisa bersamamu. Jadi, bertahanlah sebentar lagi, ya?"

Jungkook kembali terisak. _"Hyung tidak ingin aku pulang?"_

Taehyung memejamkan mata ketika kalimat Jungkook tadi seakan merobek hatinya menjadi serpihan-serpihan asimetris. Demi apapun di dunia ini, ia sangat ingin Jungkook pulang. Ini bahkan baru dua bulan, tapi Taehyung tidak yakin bisa duduk diam hingga 4 bulan ke depan untuk menunggu Jungkook pulang. Satu-satunya yang bisa menahannya tetap waras hanyalah ingatan akan senyuman Jungkook yang secerah _Alpha Centauri,_ bintang yang kata Jungkook paling cerah di tata surya, setiap membicarakan impiannya.

" _ **Hyung, kau tahu? Matahari itu hanya bintang kerdil. Di tata surya, ada jutaan bintang yang jauh lebih terang dari matahari. Tapi, sisi positifnya adalah, dengan berukuran kecil itu berarti matahari masih berusia muda, dan tidak akan meledak dalam waktu dekat."**_

Jungkook juga pernah tiba-tiba berlari ke kelasnya saat istirahat, wajahnya sumringah, **"** _ **Hyung! Sekarang pluto sudah masuk dalam kategori planet kerdil! Ia bukan lagi asteroid!"**_

Saat mereka menonton film Thor, Jungkook juga tidak berhenti bercerita, **"** _ **Hyung tahu kenapa tidak ada orang lain yang kuat mengangkat palu milik Thor? Karena palu itu dibuat dari bintang Neutron, dan satu sendok bintang Neutron saja memiliki berat sekitar 112 juta ton! Bayangkan berapa banyak bintang Neutron yang digunakan dalam satu palu itu!"**_

Jika sudah seperti itu, mana tega Taehyung menjadi salah satu penghalang Jungkook untuk meraih kebahagiaannya?

" _Hyung, kau tidak menjawabku…"_ Jungkook merengek ketika Taehyung tak kunjung mengatakan sesuatu.

" _Ssh,"_ Taehyung tersenyum. "Ini hanya ujian, kita akan melewatinya. Bukannya kau selalu mendapat nilai sempurna di ujian apapun, Kookie?"

Jungkook berkedip sekali, masih ragu untuk mengiyakan. _"Tapi kenapa kita diuji seperti ini?"_

"Seharusnya calon astronom hebat sepertimu sudah mengetahui jawabannya kan?" Tangan Taehyung membelai udara takzim, membayangkan jika saja itu rambut lebat kekasihnya yang wangi memabukkan. "Karena, _sayangku_ , tanpa kegelapan kita tidak akan bisa melihat bintang."

* * *

 _ **TBC**_

* * *

Haiii, ku kembali lagi. Karena kemarin ada yang minta ini diulur dan ada yang minta buruan masuk konflik, akhirnya ku memutuskan untuk masuk konflik tapi pelan pelan. Jadi biar bittersweet gitu deh pokoknya. Dan ini emang lebih banyak bitternya sih, soalnya aku masih galo masalah mbak jimin jadi kulampiasin ke mereka aja bahahahak /slapped/

Oh iya, aku kepikiran bikin fanacc di ig buat ngobrol sama kalian nih. Sekalian buat nge share short fic gitu, soalnya kalo dishare disini ntar diprotes gegara kurang panjang ;_; Kira kira kalian mau follow nggak?

Btw ini paragrafnya panjang panjang dan berantakan(efek males ngedit), semoga kalian nggak males bacanya /emangnya elo/

Ngomong-ngomong soal panjang, review di chap kemarin panjang panjang banget aku jadi terharuuu ;;_;; /ketjup/ Kalian review sepanjang itu, aku jadi gatega bikin short chap 500 words kaaaan ;;_;; Kampret ;;_;;

Tapi sekampret kampretnya kalian, ku tetap cintah nih gimana dong TT Makasih udah baca ya! Kalian luar biasaaaaaaa!

 **.**

 **.**

 **XOXO, Kim Ara**


	12. Chapter 11

_**This Chapter Dedicated to: Anunya Bangtan. Why so ambigu /cri/ Thanks for the review and welcome!  
**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Ini sudah 4 bulan sejak panggilan telepon penuh tangisan Jungkook yang menghancurkan hati Taehyung. Sejak itu, ia jadi lebih terbuka pada Taehyung. Mengeluhkan hal kecil alih-alih menyimpannya sendiri hingga menumpuk dan meledak sebagai bom waktu seperti tempo hari.

Hal yang paling sering ia katakan pada Taehyung adalah, _"Batas lama waktu orang beradaptasi itu 6 bulan. Jadi, hyung, kalau di bulan keenam aku masih merasa seperti dicekik disini, ingatkan aku untuk pulang."  
_  
Taehyung benar-benar memasukkan kalimat itu di ingatannya, karena ia juga ingin Jungkook pulang. Sangat ingin. Lebih menginginkannya dari apapun di dunia ini. Ia menjadi terlampau sibuk mengingat hal itu sampai melupakan fakta bahwa Jungkook berjanji untuk pulang setiap liburan, dan setelah enam bulan disana, sudah pasti sekarang saatnya libur semester.

Jadi, ia dibuat terkejut saat bangun dan menemukan Jungkook tidur di sampingnya, masih terlihat seimut Jeon Jungkook si _hoobae_ yang membuatnya merangsek tanpa rasa malu di kerumunan anak kelas satu, hanya untuk menarik perhatiannya beberapa tahun lalu.

Taehyung menghabiskan 30 menit bertumpu pada sikunya untuk mengamati setiap inci wajah Jungkook yang tidak berubah sama sekali. Matanya yang dihiasi bulu mata panjang lurus-lurus, hidungnya yang mancung, bibir tipisnya yang berwarna merah jambu lembut. Semua yang ada pada Jungkook masih sama dengan yang selalu Taehyung impikan.

Dan saat mata itu perlahan terbuka, Taehyung kembali menemukan dunianya.

"Pagi, sayangku."

Jungkook mengulas senyum otomatis, walaupun kesadarannya belum sepenuhnya terkumpul.

"Kau pulang." Taehyung berbisik takzim, mengelus pipi Jungkook dengan hati-hati, merasakan _euphoria_ tak terkatakan ketika kulit mereka bersentuhan, membisikan jutaan kata syukur karena orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya itu nyata, bukan lagi mimpi yang akan buyar ketika pagi tiba.

Jungkook mendekat untuk mencium bibir Taehyung yang hanya beberapa senti di atasnya. "Aku pulang."  
.

* * *

 _ **Sangat direkomendasikan membaca part ini sambil mendengarkan lagu Night Changes dari One Direction.**_

 _ **.**_

Entah efek bertambah umur atau karena hubungan jarak jauh, mereka jadi lebih jarang bertengkar ketika kembali bersama di liburan ini. Saling menempel seperti serangga sepanjang hari, dan tidak lagi meributkan persoalan kecil macam berebut _remote_ , _ramyeon_ yang terlalu lunak, atau eksploitasi _snack_.

Taehyung lebih sibuk memikirkan bagaimana posisi yang nyaman untuk memeluk Jungkook sembari menonton tv daripada meributkan masalah acara yang ditonton. Ia juga akan memakan _ramyeon_ yang dimasak Jungkook dengan senyuman lebar di wajah meskipun _mie_ -nya gendut dan lembek karena terlalu lama dimasak. Daripada berebut _snack_ , Jungkook malah lebih sibuk menyuapi Taehyung dengan segala makanan yang sedang ia pegang, bahkan terkadang lupa memakannya sendiri.

Karena jarak, mereka jadi paham betul bagaimana berharganya kebersamaan itu.

"Taetae- _hyung_?" Jungkook mendongak dari posisinya yang sedang berbaring di paha Taehyung.

Taehyung menunduk dengan senyuman lebar. "Ya, sayangku?"

"Kau terlihat seperti kodok kalau dilihat dari bawah."

Taehyung terbahak, otomatis mendorong Jungkook hingga si imut yang sedang tertawa puas itu terguling dari sofa.

"Tidak adil!" Taehyung pura-pura menggerutu.

Jungkook berusaha menyelesaikan tawanya yang masih tersisa, sebelum bertanya "Kenapa?"

"Karena aku terlihat seperti kodok sedangkan kau terlihat seperti malaikat dilihat dari sisi manapun."

Jungkook kembali terbahak, melempari Taehyung dengan sandal bulu miliknya. "Sejak kapan kau jadi penyair _receh_ seperti itu, huh?"

Taehyung berlari, berusaha menghindari lemparan Jungkook yang tepat sasaran, sambil mengarang sajak ngawurnya, "Oh cintaku, belahan dadaku, kau sangat tampan. Wajahmu surgawi, isi celanamu pun surgawi..."

Jungkook terbahak, mengejar Taehyung dan menubruknya hingga mereka berguling di karpet. Taehyung nyaris mati terkena _headlock_ mengerikan dari Jungkook, jadi ia memilih mengangkat kedua tangannya pasrah. " _Yang,_ aku kalah. _Nyerah deh, nyerah_."

Jungkook tersengal-sengal dengan wajah merah padam, campuran antara lelah menghabisi Taehyung dan sibuk tertawa. Lengan yang sebelumnya melingkar kuat di leher Taehyung sebagai _headlock_ , beralih ke dada Taehyung, memeluknya kuat-kuat. " _Hyung_ itu guling favoritku…"

"Nah kan, _fifty shades of Jungkook._ " Taehyung memutar bola mata, walaupun sekarang sebelah tangannya sibuk mengelus rambut Jungkook yang lembut. "Kau nyaris membunuhku beberapa menit lalu, ingat?"

"Itu _alter ego_ -ku." Jungkook terkikik.

"Kau punya berapa kepribadian sih?"

"Banyak." Jungkook pura-pura berpikir. " _Hyung_ mau tahu yang mana?"

"Yang super manis setiap ada maunya itu namanya siapa?"

"Itu aku sendiri, Jeon Jungkook. Dia memang selalu manis kok."

"Kalau yang segalak singa dan nyaris membunuhku dengan _headlock_ -nya tadi?"

Kata ' _galak'_ tentu saja mengingatkan Jungkook pada kakaknya tersayang. "Min Yoongi."

"Kalau yang sering diam-diam mencuri film biru ganda putra dari laptopku?"

Jungkook menjawab nyaris tanpa berpikir, karena masalah film biru selalu mengingatkannya pada pacar Yoongi sekaligus sahabat Taehyung yang super mesum, "Park Jimin."

Taehyung terbahak otomatis, tertawa hingga perutnya kram bersama Jungkook di sisinya. " _Paboya."_

Jungkook juga nyaris tak bisa berhenti tertawa, heran sendiri dengan betapa mudahnya ia tertawa setiap ia bersama Taehyung, menertawakan _inside jokes_ yang terkadang hanya dimengerti oleh mereka berdua.

"Kalau yang sekarang koala ya?" Taehyung menepuk tangan Jungkook yang masih melingkari tubuhnya. "Soalnya, suka sekali memeluk."

Jungkook mengangguk, berbaring miring dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundak Taehyung yang kurus. " _Hyung_ kubawa pulang ke Amerika ya?"

"Pulang apa." Taehyung mendecih, "Rumahmu disini, Jeon Jungkook. Kata ' _pulang'_ tidak boleh sembarangan kau gunakan untuk tempat lain."

"Iya, iya. Sensitif sekali sih," Jungkook tersenyum geli, berbisik dengan jahil di telinga Taehyung, " _kayak pantat bayi._ "

"Yaampun…" Taehyung menghela nafas, bergelung kesamping hingga posisi mereka berhadapan dengan kening yang saling menyentuh. "Kalau kau terus bertingkah seimut ini, bisa-bisa aku menyabotase bandara agar tidak ada pesawat yang terbang ke negara itu."

Jungkook tidak menjawab, memilih mempersempit jarak di antara mereka dengan mencium Taehyung lembut. Hanya beberapa detik, karena ia buru-buru menarik wajahnya menjauh.

" _Kenapa?"_ Taehyung bertanya dengan begitu lembut ketika melihat mata Jungkook yang berkaca-kaca.

Ia menggeleng kecil, tersenyum. "Aku bahagia bisa bersama _hyung_ lagi."

 _Aduh._

Ucapan Jungkook yang terdengar begitu tulus mengirim rasa nyeri di dada Taehyung. Ia memaki dalam hati, menyumpahi jarak yang begitu kejam. "Kalau begitu kau akan bahagia selamanya, _Cookies_."

Jungkook menatapnya tak mengerti.

Taehyung meringis lucu, "Karena aku akan bersamamu selamanya..."

"Jangan mengobral kata 'selamanya', _hyung._ " Jungkook merengut sebal, walaupun pipinya bersemu karena ucapan Taehyung tadi. "Kata itu tidak bisa dibuktikan dalam kehidupan nyata."

Ini yang Taehyung benci dari memiliki seorang kekasih yang super cerdas dengan otak dominan kiri, karena itu berarti ia sangat logis.

" _Well,"_ Taehyung berdehem canggung, "bisakah kau pura-pura bahagia dan balas mengatakan hal-hal manis agar kita terlihat seperti pasangan romantis seperti di drama-drama kacangan kesukaanmu?"

"Tidak." Jungkook menggeleng keras kepala. "Aku tidak suka dibohongi."

Taehyung terkekeh, Jungkook yang sedang merajuk adalah hal yang paling imut sedunia. "Itu bukan kebohongan, _sayang._ Orang-orang jaman sekarang sering menyebutnya ' _menggombal'."_

"Apapun." Jungkook mengibaskan tangannya tak peduli. "Yang jelas itu hanya bualan penuh majas hiperbola."

"Bagaimana kalau begini saja," Taehyung menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan kanan, tersenyum menatap Jungkook yang masih cemberut sambil berbaring lebih rendah darinya, "aku tidak akan menjanjikanmu selamanya, tapi aku menjanjikanmu sekarang, dengan segala yang aku punya."

Jungkook terkekeh, menggelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir. " _Hyung_ tahu? Mulutmu itu manis sekali."

Taehyung menaikkan sebelah alisnya jahil, " _Wanna have some taste?"_

Taehyung pikir, Jungkook akan memukulnya keras di pundak sambil memaki, seperti yang selalu ia lakukan setiap Taehyung mengeluarkan _dirty jokes_ -nya yang super _garing_. Tapi diluar dugaan, si imut itu malah bangkit dari posisinya berbaring, berkata "Oke." dengan ringan, lalu menciumnya dalam sambil mengalungkan tangannya di leher Taehyung.

Jungkook menjauhkan diri beberapa saat kemudian, kembali berbaring tanpa mengacuhkan tatapan tidak rela dari Taehyung. "Aku akan mencium _hyung_ lagi setelah pulang nanti. Lebih lama."

"Janji?"

"Janji." Ia menoleh, menatap Taehyung dengan kedua irisnya yang menyorot sendu. "Asal _hyung_ tetap disini."

" _Look at those sad eyes."_ Taehyung tertawa sambil mengetuk dahi Jungkook yang berkerut-kerut dengan jarinya, "Jangan cemas begitu, kakek tua. Aku tidak akan kemana-mana."

Taehyung kembali tertawa ketika jemari Jungkook menelusup ke sela-sela jemarinya, mengisi setiap celah dengan pas, seolah mereka adalah potongan _puzzle_ yang dibuat khusus untuk satu sama lain. "Kalau orang seperti ini yang meminta ditunggu, bagaimana bisa aku menolak?"

Ia mendaratkan ciuman lembut di kening Jungkook, _"_ Aku akan menunggu, Jeon Jungkook."

.

 _We're only getting older, baby_

 _And I've been thinking about it lately_

 _Does it ever drive you crazy_

 _Just how fast the night changes_

 _Everything that you're ever dreamed of_

 _Disappearing when you wake up_

 _But there's nothing to be afraid of_

 _Even the night changes_

 _It will never change me and you_

 _._

* * *

 _ **TBC**_

* * *

Hai, aku baru balik nih! Hehe akhir-akhir ini malah lebih suka baca daripada bikin ff, jadi terlantar deh ini ff. Soalnya aku juga bingung mau nganter ke konflik dengan cara gimana, akhirnya alurnya aku cepetin begini deh, nggak keberatan kan?

Oiya aku baru bikin ig nih, _**minseokbunxx**_ **,** belum ada isinya, habis aku gaada temen disana ;_\ Ayo mampir! Ngobrol bareng gitu deh. Ngobrolin vkook? Namjin? Yoonmin? Taoris? Ato kopel kopel _lurus_ macem aku x kuki juga boleh /ditabok/ Mampir ya mampiiir, pasti dibales kok. Terutama buat guest guest yang reviewnya nggak bisa aku bales disini TT

Lagu night changes menurut kalian cocok ga buat chap ini? Aku ngerasa cocok banget gatau kenapa, bayangin mas tae nyanyi reff-nya buat kuki bikin nyesek sendiri TT

Next chap nggak yakin bisa cepet ya, otakku stuck banget sumpah. Tapi kalo kalian punya ide buat next chap bisa lho bilang ke aku lewat dm disini ato dm di instagram. Bakalan ngebantu banget deh.

And as always, makasih banget buat reviewnya yang bikin jariku nggak pegel ngetik lanjutan cerita ini. Kalian warbyasah! Sarangeeeeeek

 **.**

 **.**

 **XOXO, Kim Ara**


	13. Chapter 12

_**This Chapter Dedicated to: TyaWuryWK. Terimakasih banyak udah menyempatkan review di semua chapter walaupun bacanya marathon /cri/ Saranghaee!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Setiap malam, Taehyung selalu mendoakan kebahagiaan Jungkook, karena kebahagiaan si imut itu kebahagiaannya juga. Hanya saja akhir-akhir ini ia tak pernah _alpha_ menyelipkan ucapan _'semoga Jungkook gagal beradaptasi'_ di setiap hembusan doa, agar kekasihnya itu segera pulang dan kembali memeluknya.

Tapi Tuhan baik, selalu memberi yang kita butuhkan walaupun kadang tidak kita inginkan.

Sebulan setelah kembali ke negara yang mereka benci setengah mati, untuk pertama kalinya sejak mulai kuliah, Jungkook jadi punya banyak sekali hal untuk diceritakan di setiap sesi rutin _video call_ mereka.

Taehyung tidak bisa melupakan matanya yang berbinar semangat sambil mengatakan betapa menyenangkannya pengamatan bintang semalam. Ia juga menceritakan Kim Namjoon, kakak tingkatnya yang ternyata dari Korea juga. Kim Namjoon banyak memberinya tips tentang cara bertahan di tempat itu, dan Jungkook merasa sangat terbantu.

Seperti malam ini, Taehyung hanya bisa tersenyum samar ketika Jungkook menceritakan dosen tampannya yang ternyata sudah punya pacar.

" _Pacarnya keren sekali hyung! Kukira ia wanita karena badannya tinggi ramping seperti supermodel dan sangat cantik. Tapi rambutnya cepak, dan punya jakun, jadi ia pasti laki-laki kan?"_ Jungkook bergumam tidak jelas di seberang sana, terlihat sibuk berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri demi jawaban dari pertanyaan barusan.

"Kau juga cantik, _Cookies._ " Taehyung mengetukkan jarinya di layar, tepat dimana ujung hidung Jungkook berada.

Ia merengut tidak terima. " _Aku tampan, hyung! Ototku saja lebih besar darimu!"_

"Itu karena kau cinta olahraga, sedangkan aku cinta tidur." Taehyung berujar malas, terlampau bosan dengan segala perihal _otot,_ yang -kata Jungkook- seharusnya digunakan sebagai parameter untuk menilai apakah orang itu pantas disebut laki-laki atau tidak. "Kalau saja aku rajin ke _gym_ sepertimu, mungkin sekarang aku sudah sekuat _superman_ dan tidak memerlukan bantuannya untuk menculikmu kemari."

Jungkook terkekeh, sinyal yang buruk membuat videonya macet disana-sini, tapi entah bagaimana si imut itu tetap terlihat sesempurna biasanya, _"Kalau begitu, hyung harus olahraga, karena aku sudah tidak sabar menunggu diculik."_

"Kau kan baru pulang, mau minta pulang lagi?" Taehyung pura-pura kaget.

Jungkook meringis, menunjukkan deretan giginya yang seperti kelinci. _"Tidak, tidak. Disini juga tidak apa-apa kok."_

"Kau mulai betah disana, ya?" Taehyung tersenyum, gemas dengan ekspresi Jungkook. "Coba beritahu aku daftar hal yang menyenangkan disana."

Jungkook terdiam sejenak, _"Um…makanannya enak-enak."_

Bayangan burger keju lima tingkat yang kemarin dikirimkan Jungkook lewat _chat_ melintas di kepala Taehyung. "Lalu?"

 _"Dosennya tampan."_

Siapa lagi kalau bukan si tua bangka Wu Yi Fan itu? Taehyung mendengus, memutar bola mata malas. "Dan?"

 _"Planetariumnya!"_ Jungkook nyaris menjerit, baru terpikirkan akan hal itu. _"Ada belasan Planetarium di dekat sini, dan seluruhnya, catat itu, seluruhnya hebat! Gila, hyung, mereka memiliki setiap jenis video, mulai dari hal dasar seperti bentuk tata surya hingga teori tentang bagaimana bumi terbentuk!"_

Terdengar deru nafas keras karena Jungkook menyurukkan kepala begitu dekat dengan layar. _"Aku sudah membuat perjanjian dengan Namjoon hyung, kalau aku akan membuatkannya bekal setiap pagi jika ia mau menemaniku ke seluruh planetarium dan melihat seluruh koleksi video disana."_

"Bekal?" Alis Taehyung berkerut, "Kau bahkan tidak pernah membuatkanku bekal."

Jungkook menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, salah tingkah, _"Eh, mungkin karena itu sedikit feminin?"_

"Dan sekarang itu tidak feminin?"

 _"Bukan begitu, hyung…"_ Jungkook merajuk, _"Maksudku, itu akan terlihat feminim jika diberikan untuk hyung, karena hyung pacarku. Coba bayangkan, aku dengan segala ototku ini bangun pagi untuk berbelanja, lalu memakai celemek merah muda berenda di dapur sambil tersenyum dan bersenandung pelan. Itu terlihat mengerikan kan, hyung?"_

Jungkook yang merasa bersalah menyampaikan penjelasannya dengan cepat sekali, jadi terlihat super menggemaskan. Membuat Taehyung batal marah dan malah terkekeh sebagai gantinya. " _Um,_ biar kubayangkan. _I think…you look cute."_

Kalau Taehyung disampingnya, Jungkook pasti sudah menghadiahkan sebuah _headlock_ untuknya hingga ia memohon untuk dilepaskan. _"Jadi…hyung tidak keberatan kan?"_

"Tidak."

 _"Ba –"_

"Asal kau tidak bangun pagi untuk belanja, memasak tanpa menggunakan celemek, tidak tersenyum ataupun bernyanyi. Oke?" Taehyung meralat cepat-cepat.

 _"Jadi, aku belanja di malam sebelumnya, memasak sambil bertelanjang dada, dan terus menggerutu selama memasak?"_ Jungkook tersenyum. " _Roger that."_

" _Ish."_ Taehyung mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Jangan menggodaku, Jeon Jungkook."

Jungkook tertawa geli, menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kasur dan berbaring miring, memenuhi layar laptop Taehyung dengan matanya berbinar. Jemari Taehyung terulur otomatis, merasakan dinginnya kaca di ujung jarinya alih-alih kulit Jungkook yang halus. " _Ah, shit."_

Jungkook berkedip, menatap Taehyung yang tiba-tiba memaki dengan pandangan tak mengerti.

"Apa aku pernah bilang kalau aku sangat benci jarak, _Cookies_?"

Wajah frustasi Taehyung dengan poni yang terurai acak-acakan menutupi mata membuat Jungkook mengerutkan hidung gemas. Ia mengulurkan tangan untuk meniru gerakan Taehyung sebelumnya, membuat kedua tangan mereka terlihat saling menempel. _"Hyung ingat? Kita sering melakukan ini dulu."_

Taehyung tersenyum, matanya menerawang jauh. "Tentu saja. Di luar jendela kelasmu, berusaha agar tidak tertangkap guru."

 _"Aku heran, kenapa dulu hyung sering sekali melakukan itu?"_

"Kan sudah kubilang berkali-kali, aku _me-rin-du-kan-mu_." Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya pada layar, memberi penekanan pada setiap kata, berusaha memperlihatkan kalau ia serius.

 _"Geez, dan hyung pikir aku percaya?"_

"Aku serius! Lagipula, kenapa aku harus memperhatikan rumus fisika di papan tulis jika aku bisa melihatmu sebagai gantinya?" Taehyung menaik-naikkan sebelah alisnya usil, mengulas senyum ketika Jungkook menertawakan ke- _chessy-_ annya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak merindukan masa-masa itu?"

 _"Rindu."_ Jungkook menjawab pendek, nyaris datar.

Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya, "Apa seperti itu ekspresi orang rindu?"

Si imut itu terkekeh, _"Benar kok, aku rindu. Hanya saja…"_

"Hanya saja disana lebih baik, begitu?"

 _"Bukan."_ Jungkook berhenti sejenak untuk memberikan senyum terlembutnya pada Taehyung, _"tapi sepertinya tempat ini tidak buruk juga, hyungie. Aku mungkin tidak perlu pulang."_

* * *

.

Malam harinya, Taehyung nyaris tidak bisa memejamkan mata. Ia amat sangat merindukan Jungkook, tapi tidak berani menyentuh ponsel sedetik pun untuk menghubungi pacarnya yang imut.

Kalimat tadi terus bergaung di kepalanya, menjerit-jerit hingga ke sudut mimpi terburuknya.

.

" _Aku mungkin tidak perlu pulang, hyung."_

 _._

" _Mungkin tidak perlu pulang."_

 _._

" _Tidak perlu pulang."_

 _._

 _._

" _Tidak…pulang."_

.

* * *

 _ **TBC**_

* * *

I'm so frickin busy malem ini, jadi nggak diedit, mohon maaf buat typo(s), dan lain-lain yang tidak berkenan.

Udah ketemu konflik lagi nih buat yang kemarin nyariin konflik.

Btw aku seneng banget chap kemarin para readers baru mulai menunjukkan hidungnya hihi, welcome!

Gitu aja ya, nggak ada waktu cuap cuap, buat yang mau ngobrol, silahkan dm di instagram minseokbunxx. Terimakasih sudah membaca~

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **XOXO, Kim Ara**_


	14. Chapter 13

_**This Chapter Dedicated to: VKOOKNOKOOKV. Uname-mu galak banget deh jadi takut /cri/ Tapi terimakasih untuk reviewnya yang bikin melayang laying /insert hearteu/ Saranghae!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Jungkook sedang duduk manis di ujung kafe, menunggu Namjoon datang untuk membantunya mengerjakan tugas, sambil terus bertukar pesan singkat dengan Taehyung.

.

 _ **Sender: Cogan**_

 _Kau jadi mengerjakan tugas dengan seniormu itu?_

 _._

Jungkook terkekeh pelan, sudah 3 tahun sejak Taehyung mengganti namanya di ponsel Jungkook, tapi tetap saja rasanya _geli_ setiap nama itu terpampang besar-besar disana.

.

 _Jadi, hyung. Aku sedang menunggunya sekarang._

 _ **Received by: Cogan**_

 _._

 _ **Sender: Cogan**_

 _Jangan duduk berdampingan. Jaga jarak minimal satu meter. Tendang 'bola'nya jika berani menyentuhmu._

 _._

Kalau tahu _possessive-Taehyung_ akan semenggemaskan ini, Jungkook tidak keberatan menyeret Namjoon dalam setiap tugas, dan mengadu pada Taehyung sepanjang waktu.

.

 _Tidak janji._

 _ **Received by: Cogan**_

 _._

Jungkook bahkan belum selesai menertawakan pesan barusan, ketika sebuah suara berat menyapa telinganya, "Hei, Jeon."

Jungkook mendongak, tersenyum lebar mendapati Kim Namjoon sudah duduk di sampingnya. "Hai, _sunbae_."

"Sibuk sekali." sindir Namjoon sambil melirik ponsel pintar di genggamannya. "Pacarmu?"

Jungkook mengangguk bersemangat. Ia menekan tombol _home_ dengan cepat, lalu mengangkat ponsel hingga layarnya sejajar dengan wajah Namjoon, memamerkan foto _derp_ -nya dengan Taehyung yang jadi latar belakang. "Namanya Kim Taehyung."

" _Young love_." Namjoon tertawa pelan, tiba-tiba terdengar lebih tua dari usianya. "Kalian terlihat bahagia."

"Bahagia sekali." Jungkook meringis, memamerkan barisan gigi kelincinya yang imut. " _Sunbae_ punya pacar?"

Namjoon mengernyit, seperti berusaha mengingat sesuatu dari waktu yang lama. "Sekarang sih tidak. Dulu ada."

"Oh ya? Apakah dia pirang? Seorang senior juga?"

Namjoon terkekeh. "Tidak, tidak. Ia orang Korea asli, mata antusiasnya persis seperti matamu."

Cara Namjoon tersenyum ketika membicarakannya membuat Jungkook entah bagaimana mengerti akan arti orang itu bagi Namjoon. Seniornya itu buru-buru membuka tas punggungnya, berusaha kembali ke realita. "Ah, aku malah melantur kan. Nah, jadi kau butuh bantuan di sebelah mana?"

Jungkook mengeluarkan materi bab ini yang setebal 300 halaman, menunjukkan beberapa bagian yang ia tandai dengan memo warna-warni. "Aku paham isinya, tapi masih bingung dengan cara menuangkannya dalam lembar presentasi. _Hyung_ bisa mengartikannya pelan-pelan untukku?"

"Tentu saja." Namjoon meraih selembar kertas kosong dan pensil lalu mulai mencoret-coret sesuatu disana.

" _Hyung,_ kenapa kau baik sekali padaku?"

Namjoon mendongak, menatap Jungkook tidak mengerti.

" _Hyung_ mau jauh-jauh menemaniku ke planetarium dengan hanya ditukar sekotak bekal. _Hyung_ mau membantuku belajar padahal _hyung_ sendiri sibuk." Jungkook menatapnya lekat, "Kenapa?"

"Mau jawaban yang jujur?"

Jungkook mengangguk, membuat Namjoon menghela nafas dramatis. "Karena kau mengingatkanku padanya."

Hening lama. Jungkook nyaris tak berkedip, hanya menatap Namjoon dengan wajah bingung. "Tae- _hyung_ bilang, itu karena _hyung_ menyukaiku. Tidak ya?"

Namjoon tertawa hingga terbungkuk-bungkuk, kepalanya nyaris terbentur pinggiran meja yang lancip. "Aku memang menyukaimu, _but not in a romantic way._ "

"Memangnya aku benar-benar mirip dengan orang itu ya, _hyung_?"

 _Sunbae_ -nya itu menggeleng. "Hanya saja, aku seperti melihat dia di dirimu. Yang membedakan kalian hanyalah kau terlihat seperti versi yang lebih ceria dan ribut. Mungkin karena ia jauh lebih dewasa darimu."

"Jadi, ia juga setampan aku?"

Namjoon terkekeh, mengetukkan ujung pena yang tumpul ke dahi Jungkook. "Percaya dirimu itu lho, Jeon. _Perlu pengendalian_."

Jungkook mengerutkan hidung dengan lucu, mengelus dahinya yang malang dengan tangan kiri, sedangkan sebelah tangannya lagi sibuk mengetikkan balasan untuk pesan singkat yang dikirimkan Taehyung.

.

 _Kata Namjoon hyung, ia tidak menyukaiku. Ia baik begitu karena aku mirip mantan pacarnya._

 _ **Received by: Cogan**_

 _ **.**_

Ponsel Jungkook berdenting ketika ia sudah kembali sibuk dalam diskusinya dengan Namjoon. Mereka bertukar pandang beberapa saat, dan Namjoon yang terkekeh duluan. "Yasudah sana, jawab dulu." Usirnya pada Jungkook.

.

 _ **Sender: Cogan**_

 _BAHAHAHAHAK, kau benar-benar menanyakannya? Paboya, kau pasti malu sekali._

 _Ngomong-ngomong, mantan pacarnya seperti apa?_

 _._

Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Namjoon yang sedang bersiul sambil menulis entah apa di kertas. " _Hyung_ , jadi dia tampan?"

Butuh waktu beberapa detik sampai Namjoon menangkap maksud Jungkook. Ia duduk tegak, menyeruput kopinya pelan dengan mata penasaran Jungkook yang terus mengawasinya.

"Dia itu..." Namjoon menghela nafas, berusaha menemukan padanan kata sifat yang tepat untuk pujaannya, "...sempurna."

Ia meletakkan cangkirnya dengan seulas senyum di wajah. "Matanya bulat, berbinar-binar seperti milikmu. Hidungnya mancung, berkerut lucu setiap ia tertawa. Bibirnya tebal dengan warna merah muda lembut. Ia nyaris tanpa cela. Jika melihatnya, kau mungkin akan berpikir kalau wajahnya dipahat secara khusus."

Jungkook mencoba melukiskan penggambaran Namjoon di otaknya, tapi rasanya nyaris mustahil karena orang itu tampak begitu sempurna. "Setampan itu?"

Namjoon mengangguk. "Dan mungkin karena ia dua tahun lebih tua, sifat dewasa dan pembawaannya yang begitu tenang nyaris sempurna untuk melengkapiku yang tidak sempurna, yang berlubang disana-sini."

Untuk sesaat, Kim Namjoon si jenius keren yang selalu dikagumi Jungkook seakan menghilang, digantikan dengan laki-laki biasa bernama Kim Namjoon yang sedang mengenang pujaan hatinya dengan hati hancur.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kalian berpisah?" Salahkan Jeon Jungkook, otak yang selalu ingin tahu, dan mulut embernya yang bekerja terlalu kompak.

"Hubungan jarak jauh." Namjoon terdiam beberapa saat, berusaha menata kembali hatinya yang barusan berserakan. "Awalnya tidak terlalu sulit, aku bisa bertemu dengannya setiap liburan. Dan walaupun saat itu belum marak _video call_ , menelponnya setiap hari juga bukan hal yang sulit. Aku mempercayainya, ia juga mempercayaiku sepenuhnya. Aku mencintainya, ia mencintaiku. Kukira itu saja cukup, ternyata tidak."

Jungkook terdiam di tempat, tenggorokannya tercekat, ia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa sebagai respon cerita Namjoon. Pikirannya langsung terhenti pada Taehyung, dan ia tak bisa memikirkan yang lain lagi. Ia bahkan tidak berusaha mengetikkan balasan untuk pesan Taehyung yang kini memenuhi layar ponselnya.

.

 _ **Sender: Cogan**_

 _Hey, Cookies, jangan bilang kau benar-benar menanyakan pertanyaan tadi padanya._

 _._

"Rasanya seperti berhubungan dengan hantu." Namjoon tertawa miris, seolah itu begitu lucu. "Ia ada, kau tahu ia ada, tapi kau tak dapat melihatnya dimanapun."

"Dan akhirnya bukan masalah cinta dan percaya lagi, karena terkadang, saat dunia terasa begitu sesak dan satu-satunya obat hanya pelukannya–" ia menghela nafas panjang, " –itu menyebalkan."

Hening lama. Ponsel Jungkook berdenting lagi.

.

 _ **Sender: Cogan**_

 _Are you there?_

 _._

Namjoon berdehem pada akhirnya, berusaha memecahkan suasana canggung diantara mereka. "Maaf, sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali aku memiliki teman untuk bicara, jadi malah melantur seperti ini. Ngomong-ngomong, pacarmu kuliah di mana?"

"Seoul University."

"Oh, _shit_." Namjoon memaki, otomatis. "Maaf, aku tidak tahu kalau kalian juga berhubungan jarak jauh."

"Tidak apa-apa, _sunbae_ , kami oke kok."

Ketakutan yang menelusup ke setiap sendinya membuat Jungkook bahkan tidak bisa memaksakan seulas senyum untuk sekadar meredakan rasa bersalah Namjoon. Ia melirik ponselnya yang kini sudah diberondong pesan oleh Taehyung.

.

 _ **Sender: Cogan**_

 _Pesannya terkirim, jadi pasti ponselmu tidak mati. Kau sibuk?_

 _._

 _ **Sender: Cogan**_

 _Oh ayolaaah, ini kan bukan jadwal belajarmu._

 _._

 _ **Sender: Cogan**_

 _Jadi kau benar-benar sibuk? Bukan pura-pura?_

 _._

 _ **Sender: Cogan**_

 _Yasudah, take care, busy bee. Hubungi aku kalau sempat. I love youu_

 _._

Sekali lagi, Jungkook ingin memaki jarak yang membuat segalanya begitu rumit. Hal brengsek yang membuatnya begitu cemas hanya karena alasan-alasan konyol.

Terdengar suara berderit ketika Namjoon memajukan kursinya agar bisa menatap Jungkook lebih dekat, mencoba meyakinkannya. "Hei, dengar. Ini sudah lama terjadi, dan semua itu hanya karena kami tidak sabar saja. Aku yakin kalian berbeda. Kalian _pasti_ baik-baik saja."

.

 _Mungkin Namjoon lupa, kalau Einstein yang amat dipujanya pernah berkata, "Satu-satunya hal yang pasti adalah ketidakpastian itu sendiri."_

 _._

* * *

 _ **TBC**_

* * *

Haii, harusnya ini di post besok tapi karena kayaknya besok nggak bisa, jadi mending sekarang aja mumpung libur hehe. Ada yang tau siapa mantannya namjoon? Pasti tau dooong.

Mulai dari sini udah bisa nebak konflik utamanya kan?

Btw, aku seneng banget deh buat chap kemarin responnya pada heboh ;_\ Mau balesin satu satu, tapi sumpah nak, gaada waktu /cri/ Udah kek zombie aku tidur nyubuh mulu hiks. Yang jelas review kalian semua dibaca koook, apalagi buat para manusia heboh **Akmy, maknaehehso, outout, emma,** **definn** , dll yang ributnya kek toa masjid :')

Pokoknya terimakasih udah baca. Kalian luar biasa dan aku sayang bat sama kalian! /luvluvluvluvluv/

Spoiler: mulai chap depan, jangan mengharap banyak adegan manis ya, cintaku.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **XOXO, Kim Ara**_


	15. Chapter 14

_**This Chapter Dedicated to: KiranArmy. Your wish is my command, hun. Thank you so much for the review(s)!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Taehyung tidak mengerti mengapa saat Jungkook mulai menikmati kehidupan baru disana, dirinya sendiri justru merasa muak dengan hidupnya yang sekarang.

Kepalanya terasa pening memikirkan hal-hal yang belakangan ini menyedot habis kebahagiaannya. Otaknya yang mulai berkarat tampaknya tak lagi sudi ia gunakan untuk berpikir dan fokus pada sesuatu, membuat nilainya untuk semester ini hancur dan ia sampai dipecat dari toko buku tempatnya bekerja _part time_ karena berkali-kali melakukan kesalahan.

Belum lagi kenyataan kalau ia sekarang sedang dirumah sendiri karena ibu dan kedua adiknya menunggui ayah mereka di rumah sakit. Kim Taejoon, ayah Taehyung, memang perokok aktif, jadi ia sudah beberapa kali keluar masuk rumah sakit karena mengalami sesak nafas. Ibunya baru saja mengirim pesan kalau ayahnya sudah tidak apa-apa dan sedari tadi tidak mau berhenti bicara, tapi Taehyung tak juga merasa lega.

Semua hal itu benar-benar menyudutkan Taehyung ke batas kewarasannya. Dan disaat seluruh takdir menginjak dan menertawakannya seperti ini, ia hanya ingin pulang ke pelukan Jungkook yang nyaman. Mendengarnya berbisik bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja, bahwa ini hanya saat-saat sulit, bukan berarti hidup yang sulit.

 _Memang_ , tidak terhitung berapa kali Taehyung mengatakan kalau kebahagiaan Jungkook adalah kebahagiaannya juga, tapi akhir-akhir ini ia jadi kesulitan memaknai ucapannya sendiri.

Jungkook sudah tak pernah lagi menelponnya di tengah malam hanya untuk mengatakan betapa sesaknya hidup di sana. Jungkook sudah dapat mengatur waktunya dengan baik, cara belajar yang efisien, dan ia sudah mengerti cara bersaing secara sehat. Jungkook juga menjadi jauh lebih bahagia akhir-akhir ini.

Seharusnya Taehyung bahagia kan? Ia tidak perlu lagi cemas memikirkan bagaimana Jungkook menghadapi hari-harinya, hatinya tidak perlu lagi teremas karena mendengar Jungkook menangis, sedangkan ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menenangkan hati kekasih yang ribuan mil jauhnya itu.

Tapi pada kenyataannya, ia tidak bahagia. Kenyataan kalau Jungkook memilih untuk meneruskan perjuangannya di sana membuat Taehyung merasa…

… _tersingkir?_

Ingatan tentang hal itu dengan cepat membuat darahnya mendidih. Tanpa sadar ia sudah mengetikkan sebaris nomor dan memilih opsi ' _call'_.

Panggilan pertama tidak dijawab.

Panggilan kedua sama saja.

Panggilan ketika, barulah terdengar sahutan lembut dari seberang sana, " _Ada apa, hyung?"_

Ada jutaan hal yang ingin Taehyung teriakkan saat itu juga, hingga ia bingung harus mendahulukan yang mana. "Kau dimana?" dan pada akhirnya, hanya pertanyaan pendek dengan nada dingin yang terlontar.

" _Kampus. Hyung kan tahu sendiri aku sedang fokus pada project yang aku ceritakan kemarin."_

Taehyung melirik jam, sekarang pukul 9 pagi, jadi disana pukul 11 malam dan Jungkook belum pulang. Taehyung menghela nafas panjang dan menghitung dalam hati sebagai upaya untuk meredam emosi. "Masih belum pulang juga?"

" _Minggu depan presentasinya, hyung. Masih banyak sekali yang perlu kuperbaiki."_

Sebulan yang lalu, Jungkook bercerita dengan penuh semangat tentang beasiswa penuh yang ditawarkan dosennya pada semua mahasiswa baru. Bukan jenis beasiswa resmi karena murni berasal dari kantong professor itu, jadi syaratnya hanya satu, yaitu menyajikan sebuah presentasi sempurna tentang suatu teori tentang semesta yang hingga kini masih diragukan kebenarannya. Dan Jungkook memilih untuk membahas tentang Teori Evolusi Darwin yang sudah lama diperdebatkan.

Banyaknya sumber membuat Jungkook harus lembur untuk memilahnya. Ia jadi begitu sibuk, sering mengabaikan pesan Taehyung, dan jarang menjawab telepon darinya.

" _Hyung?"_

Taehyung menjaga nada bicaranya setenang mungkin. "Kemana saja kemarin?"

" _Kan aku sudah bilang, Namjoon hyung membantuku mengerjakan project itu."_

"Sampai jam berapa?"

" _Sekitar jam 1, jadi aku langsung tertidur begitu sampai rumah."_

"Hingga tidak sempat membalas pesanku?"

Hening lama membuat Taehyung yakin kalau berondongan pesannya kemarin memang sengaja diabaikan oleh Jungkook. Entah karena alasan apa.

Biasanya, jika sudah mencium bau pertengkaran, Taehyung lebih memilih mundur dan diam hingga semuanya tenang. Tapi saat ini otaknya terlalu kacau untuk memproses kata apa saja yang ia ludahkan. "Apa kau muak denganku, Kook?"

Hening sejenak, Jungkook jelas-jelas terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu. " _Apa maksud –"_

"Karena aku muak denganmu."

" _Hyung!"_ Jungkook berteriak, nyaris kehilangan akal. " _Kenapa bicara seperti itu?"_

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, Jeon Jungkook, k _enapa kau bersikap seperti itu?_ Menghindariku dan sebagainya. Kau sama muaknya denganku kan?"

Terdengar deru nafas terburu dari ujung sana, menunjukkan betapa paniknya Jungkook. _"Hyung seperti ini karena aku tidak membalas pesan yang kemarin?"_

"Aku begini karena muak dengan jarak, _video call_ tengah malam, dan kesibukan _sialan_ mu." Taehyung berujar penuh kemarahan, mempertahankan nada datar dan kata-kata menyakitkan. "Aku muak mendengar tawa dan celoteh bahagiamu, sedangkan aku tersedak-sedak tangisanku sendiri disini. Aku benci memikirkan kemungkinan kau akan terlena dan terbang bersama kebahagiaanmu disana, sedangkan aku tersungkur sendirian, berlutut memohon agar kau segera pulang."

" _Hyu –"_

"Sudahlah, Jungkook-ah." Taehyung bergumam letih, "Mungkin sekarang sudah waktunya menyerah."

Setelah memutuskan percakapan secara sepihak, Taehyung melempar ponselnya ke ujung ruangan, berharap benda itu jatuh cukup keras dan mati, agar tidak ada pesan ataupun panggilan dari Jungkook yang bisa masuk. Karena, _demi apapun,_ Taehyung tidak butuh penjelasan.

Selama tiga tahun bersama, ini pertengkaran besar pertama mereka. Taehyung tak pernah menaikkan nada suaranya seperti itu, dan ia tak pernah memutus panggilan secara sepihak.

Mereka ribuan mil jauhnya, jadi apa yang bisa mereka harapkan sebagai media berbaikan selain telepon?

* * *

Panggilan yang diputuskan secara sepihak membuat Jungkook berulang kali menekan tombol ' _call'_ dengan panik, namun tentu saja gagal karena ponsel Taehyung mati.

"Jungkook- _ah."_

Ia menoleh, mendapati Namjoon yang kini berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah cemas. Seniornya itu memang sering menemani Jungkook di perpustakaan hingga tengah malam, karena ia sendiri juga butuh banyak bahan untuk tugas akhirnya.

"Lama sekali menjawab teleponnya. Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Jungkook menggeleng, matanya terasa panas karena kalut, kalimat terakhir dari Taehyung tadi menghantam kepalanya keras-keras. " _Hyung,_ aku harus bagaimana?"

* * *

 _ **TBC**_

* * *

Halo sayang-sayangku! Yep, I know, ini telat. Dan pendek banget, yep. Tapi sumpah, ini chapter paling lama yang aku kerjain. I don't know, mungkin karena aku gatega lihat kuki dimarahin ato gimana, tapi ini chap paling sulit buat aku ;_\

Go ahead, maki-maki authornya di kolom review, boleh kok. ;_\

Btw, beberapa chap lalu ada beberapa pertanyaan yang belum sempet aku jawab, jadi aku jawab disini yaa.

 _ **Q: Taehyung kuliah jurusan apa?**_

 _ **A: Bahasa dan Sastra Korea di Seoul University**_

 _ **Q: Siapa nama ayah Taehyung?**_

 _ **A: Udah disebutin di atas tuh, Kim Taejoon.**_

 _ **Q: Siapa nama duo Upin Ipin adek Taehyung?**_

 _ **A: Well, aku nggak pinter bikin nama OC, dan karena mereka cuma minor, jadi sebut saja mereka duo Upin Ipin oke?**_

 _ **Q: Kenapa adek Tae disebut duo Upin Ipin?**_

 _ **A: Yang pernah liat foto predebut Tae pasti tau betapa dekil(tapi ganteng)nya anak itu waktu kecil. Dan karena di mataku dia keliatan kayak hasil kawin silang antara Teletubbies sama Upin Ipin, so, adeknya aku sebut kek gitu deh.**_

Semoga itu semua menjawab, dan as always, terimakasih sudah membaca!

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **XOXO, Kim Ara**_


	16. Chapter 15

_**This Chapter Dedicated to: risqiqaharini. Thanks for the review! You made my day with your super sweet compliment(s), darling. Love you to bits! /insert hearteu/**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Seharian penuh Taehyung mengabaikan panggilan dan pesan-pesan Jungkook walaupun profilnya menunjukkan status ' _online'_. Dan seharian penuh pula Jungkook tidak menyentuh _project-_ nya sama sekali karena otaknya hanya diisi oleh Taehyung, dan sepenuhnya menolak memikirkan hal lain. Taehyung yang ia kenal bukan orang yang kekanakan seperti ini. Ia selalu mendengarkan Jungkook, serumit apapun keadaannya.

Dan tepat ketika kepala Jungkook nyaris meledak karena kehabisan solusi, ponselnya berdering.

 _Yoongi hyung is calling…_

Jungkook mengangkatnya dengan cepat, berkata kelabakan sebelum Yoongi sempat mengucap ' _halo'._ " _Tae-hyung_ bagaimana, _hyung?_ "

Yoongi memang sudah tahu semuanya. Ia yang pertama ditelpon Jungkook setelah seluruh usahanya untuk menghubungi Taehyung gagal. _"Dia tidak dirumah."_

"Mungkin di –"

" _Di rumah sakit juga tidak ada."_

Jungkook menghela nafas, membenturkan kepalanya dengan sandaran sofa yang empuk. "Bagaimana keadaan _appa?"_

" _Baik-baik saja, kok. Hanya saja imo bersikeras agar ia harus tetap rawat inap agar tidak merokok sembarangan. Kau tahu sendiri seberapa ketat aturan rumah sakit terhadap rokok."_ Yoongi menjelaskan tanpa banyak tanya, karena Jungkook memang selalu memanggil ayah mereka yang sekaku kawat dengan sebutan ' _abeoji',_ dan ayah Taehyung dengan panggilan ' _appa'._

"Syukurlah…" Ia akhirnya bisa tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya sejak kemarin, walaupun sebagian dirinya masih cemas setengah mati.

" _Kau sendiri bagaimana?"_

Hening.

" _Kau baik-baik saja?"_

Pertanyaan retorik. Yoongi pasti sudah mengetahui jawabannya. Kakaknya itu menghela nafas panjang, kehabisan akal. " _Jangan khawatir, oke? Aku bahkan pernah mendiamkan Jimin selama 3 hari hanya karena ia terlambat datang ke rumah."_

"Tapi dia tidak pernah mengabaikanku lebih dari 3 jam, _hyung."_ Jungkook mengerang frustasi.

" _Aku tahu, Kookie."_ Yoongi menghela nafas, " _Kau mau aku mengecek rumahnya sekali lagi?"_

"Tidak usah, _hyung."_ Jungkook memaksakan seulas seyum agar nada bicaranya terdengar lebih ramah. "Aku akan coba menghubunginya lagi."

" _Oke, hubungi aku lagi jika masih tidak ada perkembangan."_

"Iya, _hyung."_

" _Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak pulang saat natal?"_

Jungkook melirik kalender mejanya yang penuh coretan, menghela nafas panjang. "Tidak, _hyung._ Tiket pesawat sudah habis dipesan hingga tanggal 3. Lagipula aku ada presentasi tanggal 28 pagi."

" _Kuliahmu tidak libur di akhir tahun?"_

"Presentasi beasiswa yang kuceritakan tempo hari itu, bukan presentasi tugas biasa, _hyung._ Jadi aku hanya menuruti perintah saja."

" _Yasudah, jangan terlalu memikirkan masalah ini. Fokus dengan presentasimu dulu, oke? Kita sama-sama tahu seberapa penting presentasi itu untukmu."_

Keluarganya memang berkecukupan, tapi beasiswa itu sangat penting bagi Jungkook. Karena dengan menghemat biaya sekolah, ia jadi bisa menabung untuk pulang ke Korea lebih sering. Ia tidak perlu menunggu pergantian semester atau saat natal. Ia bisa pulang di liburan musim panas, liburan musim dingin, atau mungkin saat ia benar-benar muak dan butuh cuti seminggu. Keinginannya hanya sesederhana itu. "Akan kucoba."

" _Jaga diri baik-baik."_

" _Hyung_ juga. Aku menyayangimu."

" _Hm."_

Panggilan berakhir. Jungkook menggerakan jemarinya cepat di atas _touchpad macbook_ miliknya, mengecek kembali status pengiriman pesan-pesannya di _chatroom_ mereka yang belum berubah sejak panggilan diputus secara sepihak oleh Taehyung semalam.

.

 _ **Kenapa ponsel hyung tidak aktif?**_

 _ **Read 11:27 pm**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hyung bisa membacanya. Kenapa tidak dijawab?**_

 _ **Read 11:28 pm**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sampai kapan hyung mau diam seperti itu?**_

 _ **Read 05:37 am**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Kalau hyung tidak mau mendengarkan, bagaimana masalahnya bisa selesai?**_

 _ **Read 07:46 am**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Kumohon, jawab telponku, hyung.**_

 _ **Read 09:36 am**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Aku tahu ponsel hyung sudah kembali menyala.**_

 _ **Read 10:52 am**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sebentar saja, hyung.**_

 _ **Read 11:45 am**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya. Hyung boleh menanyakan apapun.**_

 _ **Read 1:23 pm**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hyung boleh marah setelah mendengarkannya.**_

 _ **Read 2:55 pm**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Setidaknya hyung tidak akan salah paham.**_

 _ **Read 4:31 pm**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hyung, tolong?**_

 _ **Read 6:43 pm**_

 _ **.**_

Jungkook menghela nafas, kembali mengetikkan pesan agar Taehyung mau bicara dengannya. Ketika status untaian kata itu berubah menjadi, _**Read 8:17 pm,**_ Jungkook mengirim sebuah lampiran, dan memejamkan mata sambil berdoa agar hal itu cukup untuk membuat hati kekasihnya yang sekeras batu melunak.

* * *

Taehyung duduk tak bergeming di depan laptop, dengan ponsel berlayar pecah yang tergeletak di sampingnya. Kedua benda itu terus berdenting, beberapa _pop-up notifications_ memenuhi layar, menunjukkan isi tanpa perlu Taehyung cek satu persatu. Ada 239 panggilan tak terjawab dari Jungkook sejak ponselnya aktif kembali, dan beberapa pesan di _chatroom_ yang jarang mereka gunakan.

Tadi pagi Yoongi bahkan muncul di depan rumahnya, berulang kali mengetuk dan menunggu meskipun diluar sedang bersalju, lalu pergi ketika mengira Taehyung tidak ada. Padahal kekasih adiknya itu sedari tadi duduk diam di kamarnya, dengan seluruh pintu terkunci dan lampu mati.

Taehyung sadar betul kalau kelakuannya saat ini luar biasa egois dan kekanakan. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa berubah menjadi sesensitif ini.

Laptopnya berdenting sekali, menunjukkan notifikasi pesan masuk yang Taehyung buka dengan raut datar.

.

 _ **Jungkookie: Aku mencintaimu, hyung. Jika untaian jarak yang kejam saja tidak mempan, maka pernyataan konyol yang kau ucapkan ketika marah juga tidak akan cukup untuk membuatku menyerah.**_

 _ **8:17 pm**_

 _ **.**_

Benteng ego dan keras kepala Taehyung runtuh seketika bersamaan dengan laptopnya yang kembali berdenting, menunjukkan sebuah video dua menit yang dikirimkan Jungkook. Taehyung menunggu beberapa saat hingga _wi-fi_ rumahnya yang berkecepatan fantastis selesai mengunduh, lalu menekan tombol _play_ dengan jemari gemetar.

Taehyung pikir videonya rusak, karena hingga detik kesepuluh hanya tampak latar belakang hitam polos, dan tidak terdengar suara apapun. Namun nafasnya tercekik ketika melodi yang amat familiar mulai mengalun samar. Lagu sialan dari _One Direction._ _ **History**_ _._

 ** _You gotta help me, I'm losing my mind_**

Rasanya seolah ada tangan tak kasat mata yang mendekapnya, karena gelenyar perasaan hangat seketika menyelimuti Taehyung, membuainya dengan alunan suara yang amat ia rindukan.

 ** _Keep getting the feeling you wanna leave this all behind_**

 ** _Thought we were going strong_**

 ** _I thought we were holding on_**

 ** _Aren't we?_**

Pertanyaan singkat di akhir kalimat itu entah bagaimana terasa begitu menusuk. Rasanya seolah si imut itu sedang berjongkok di depannya, menatap Taehyung dengan bola mata berkilauan meminta jawaban.

.

 ** _No, they don't teach you this in school_**

 ** _Now my heart's breaking and I don't know what to do_**

 ** _Thought we were going strong_**

 ** _Thought we were holding on_**

 ** _Aren't we?_**

Suara Jungkook mulai pecah disana-sini seiring dengan Taehyung yang merasa sama berantakannya. Jemarinya terulur tanpa sadar untuk mengubah volume ke maksimal, nyaris tak peduli seburuk apa kekasihnya terdengar.

.

 ** _You and me got a whole lot of history_**

 ** _We could be the greatest team that the world has ever seen_**

 ** _You and me got a whole lot of history_**

 ** _So don't let it go, we can make some more, we can live forever_**

 _Part_ ini meluluhlantakan hati Taehyung, teringat akan Jungkook yang sering tanpa sadar menyanyikannya hingga membuat Taehyung yang sebenarnya tidak tertarik, mau tak mau menjadi tertular kebiasaan Jungkook, walaupun ia hanya hafal bagian _chorus_ ini saja _._ Lalu mereka akan bernyanyi bersama sambil menempelkan telapak tangan di layar laptop, seolah mereka sedang berdampingan, seolah semua baik-baik saja.

 _Sialan._

 ** _._**

 ** _All of the rumors, all of the fights_**

 ** _But we always find a way to make it out alive_**

 ** _Thought we were going strong_**

 ** _Thought we were holding on_**

 ** _Aren't we?_**

Taehyung kesulitan memahami lirik dibagian ini, karena ia tahu persis berapa kali ia dan Jungkook bertengkar selama hampir tiga tahun terakhir. _Sekali,_ minus pertengkaran kecil macam berebut _remote tv,_ meributkan judul film yang harus ditonton, atau berdebat mengenai siapa yang lebih menyayangi siapa.

Kata orang, pertengkaran itu perekat hubungan. Lalu, apakah karena mereka hampir tak pernah bertengkar, hubungan mereka menjadi renggang dan siap tumbang kapan saja, _begitu_?

.

 ** _Mini bars, expensive cars, hotel rooms, and new tattoos_**

 ** _And the good champagne, and private planes, but they don't mean anything_**

 ** _'Cause the truth is out, I realize that without you here life is just a lie_**

 ** _This is not the end_**

 ** _This is not the end_**

 ** _We can make it, you know it, you know_**

Mereka berpisah karena jarak, dan baik Jungkook maupun Taehyung mengejar mimpinya di masing-masing tempat, bukannya bersenang-senang seperti bait lagu yang baru saja dilantunkan Jungkook.

Tapi Taehyung dapat merasakan setiap ketulusan dari cara Jungkook mengatakan kalau ini bukan akhir dari segalanya, dan ia, dengan seluruh ketulusan, meyakini kalau Taehyung akan berjuang bersamanya. Mempercayai Taehyung sepenuhnya.

 _._

 ** _You and me got a whole lot of history_**

 ** _We could be the greatest team that the world has ever seen_**

 ** _You and me got a whole lot of history_**

 ** _So don't let it go, we can make some more, we can live forever_**

Kini, kekasihnya sudah benar-benar berhenti menyanyi, suara isakannya mendominasi. Seolah membiarkan Taehyung memahami sendiri apa yang Jungkook berusaha sampaikan. _Atau mungkin,_ membiarkan Taehyung tenggelam dan mati perlahan oleh perasaan bersalah.

.

 ** _So don't let me go_**

 ** _We can live forever_**

 ** _Baby don't you know_**

 ** _We can live forever_**

Musik mengalun lebih pelan, menggumamkan beberapa lirik terakhir yang disenandungkan sang penyanyi asli, sedangkan Jungkook sibuk berdeham, berusaha membuat suaranya terdengar lebih baik.

 _"Aku tidak punya ide romantis untuk meminta maaf."_ Jungkook tertawa, masih dengan suara serak. _"Karena kita tidak pernah bertengkar, sehingga tak perlu mengucap maaf."_

 _"Aku tahu hyung marah, hyung kecewa. Aku paham. Tapi tidak bisakah hyung mendengarku sebentar? Sebentar saja, karena mungkin aku tidak seburuk yang terlintas di pikiran hyung."_

" _Tapi, kalau hyung benar-benar tidak mau bicara juga tidak apa-apa. Kita akan menyelesaikannya begitu aku pulang. Sekarang hyung hanya perlu memejamkan mata dan menenangkan diri, oke?"_

" _Take your time, I'm not going anywhere."_

" _I love you."_

" _We will work this out."_

Lalu video berhenti.

Sama dengan Taehyung yang merasa dunianya berhenti beberapa detik.

Gemuruh kerinduan menghantamnya keras-keras, membuatnya ingin mendengar suara kekasihnya lagi-lagi, berteriak kalau ia sudah memaafkannya. Tangannya terulur cepat, hendak memilih opsi ' _telepon'_ pada kontak Jungkook, ketika tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar.

 _Eomma is calling…_

Taehyung menjawabnya dengan dahi berkerut, berusaha menebak alasan ibunya mendadak menghubungi. " _Yeoboseyo, eomma?"_

Hanya butuh seutas kalimat berita dengan suara pecah di ujungnya untuk menghancurkan dunia Taehyung dalam hitungan detik.

.

.

Sudah berjam-jam sejak pesan dan video yang ia kirimkan diterima oleh Taehyung, tapi masih tidak ada tanggapan. Tidak ada _chat_ balasan, sebaris kalimat ' _aku memaafkanmu.',_ ataupun panggilan telepon singkat untuk meminta penjelasan Jungkook. Tidak ada satu hal pun yang membuktikan bahwa permintaan maaf dengan menyanyi akan cukup meluluhkan hati seseorang.

Jungkook mencoba berbaik sangka dengan berpikir bahwa _mungkin saja,_ Taehyung sekarang benar-benar sedang memejamkan mata sambil mengatur nafas untuk meredakan amarahnya pada Jungkook.

Matanya mulai berat setelah dibuat terjaga semalaman untuk menunggu balasan Taehyung. Dan kini, ia benar-benar butuh tidur sebelum otaknya kekurangan oksigen hingga kepalanya berdenyut parah.

Baru memejamkan mata selama dua menit, ponsel yang memang sengaja ia setel dalam volume maksimal, mendadak menjeritkan lagu Lighters, nada dering khususnya untuk Yoongi. Jungkook meraih ponselnya masih dalam posisi berbaring dengan mata tertutup, "Disini tengah malam, _hyung. Go check your clock."_

Rasanya aneh ketika Yoongi tidak membalas protesnya dengan omelan cerewet seperti biasa. Di ujung sana ramai sekali, tapi tidak ada yang benar-benar berbicara dengan Jungkook, membuatnya bingung.

"Ada apa, _hyung_?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Jungkook baru benar-benar membuka matanya sekarang. Ia beringsut duduk, menyetel ponselnya dalam mode _handsfree_.

" _Hyung_ , kau menakutiku."

Awalnya hanya ada suara helaan nafas yang terdengar samar karena latar belakangnya begitu ramai, tapi saat suara isakan mulai mendominasi, Jungkook tidak bisa mempertahankan nada tenang bicaranya. " _Hyung!"_

Hening sejenak, "Taejoon _ahjusshi_ meninggal, Kookie…"

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **TBC**_

* * *

Hello, babies! Aku balik lagi dengan bawa yang panjang panjang nih. Ena dong /g/ Ga sih, sebenernya ini chapter permohonan ijin(?), buat sibuk bentar, bentar aja kok sampe bulan depan doang. Habis itu apdet lagi sampe tamat, soalnya ini tinggal beberapa chap lagi, gaada 5 deh kayaknya.

Aku nulis ini nyicil dikit-dikit, dengan suasana hati berbeda beda pula, tapi semoga feelsnya tetep sama yaa. Tapi feel free to criticize this fic ya, sayang-sayangku! Kritik saran diterima dengan lapang dada. DAN KALIAN HARUS DENGER LAGU HISTORY NYA ONE DI, SOALNYA ITU VKOOK BANGET SUER.

Btw, fangirlingan bareng yuk, di ig _**minseokbunxx**_ **.** Silahkan dm aja ya, pasti difolbek kok kalo minta hehe. Oiya, aku mo jawab beberapa pertanyaan nih dari chap lalu:

 _ **Q:**_ Sejak kapan Taehyung sama Jungkook pacaran?

 _ **A:**_ Hampir tiga tahun lalu, tepatnya waktu Jungkook kelas 1 dan Taehyung kelas 3.

 _ **Q:**_ Sekarang Taehyung semester berapa?

 _ **A:**_ Dia semester 6, kalo Jungkook semester 2.

 _ **Q:**_ Jungkook udah berapa lama di luar negeri?

 _ **A:**_ Hampir 2 semester. Jadi waktu dia pulang kemarin, udah dapet 1 semester. Dan sekarang baru jalan sekitar 3 bulan semester kedua.

Kalian bingung ya sama latar waktunya? Well, aku pikir cukup jelas soalnya gak ada flashback dan sebagainya. Tapi oke deh, aku jelasin lagi yah.

Chap 8-9 itu satu semester pertama Jungkook di Berlin, sekitar bulan Maret sampe Agustus, karena aku pake tahun ajaran baru Korsel, bukan Amerika. Chap 10 pas liburan semester, bulan September. Chap 11 sampe sekarang itu pas Jungkook udah semester 2, bulan Desember.

Apakah masih membingungkan? Maaf ya gabisa ngasih tanggal disetiap chap, karena aku suka ngedit sana sini, awalnya chap 12 ganti jadi chap 14, dll, jadi takutnya kalo dikasih tanggal malah akunya yang bingung hiks.

Sekarang giliran aku yang mo nanya dong, menurut kalian, selain Taehyung, kuki cocoknya dipair sama siapa? Buat fic-ku yang lain sih, tapi aku bener bener bingung nyari 2nd leadnya. Syaratnya adalah lebih tua, dewasa, dan pastinya seme :') Aku mikirnya sih yang kayak mas hosiki gitu. Dan kalo bisa, yang ada hubungannya sama kuki di rl yaa. misalnya temenan gitu kayak suwoong ato yugyeom. Bantuin kasih saran yaa?

And as always, terimakasih udah membaca! See you next month, cuties!

 **.**

 **.**

 **XOXO, Kim Ara**


	17. Chapter 16

_**This Chapter Dedicated to: chiyo-chan dan orang-orang yang mungkin mengalami cerita yang sama dengan ff ini. Selamat berjuang! Believe me, its worth fighting for.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Jungkook mengancingkan kemeja terbaiknya dengan tangan gemetar. Sekarang tanggal 28 Desember, tepat tiga hari setelah datang kabar mengejutkan yang hingga sekarang masih membuat Jungkook mual hanya dengan memikirkannya. Padahal dalam waktu kurang dari 3 jam, ia harus berdiri penuh percaya diri dengan senyuman lebar di depan beberapa professor yang akan memelototi data presentasinya dengan raut meremehkan.

Ia memutuskan untuk berhenti di minimarket terlebih dahulu, membeli sebungkus biskuit atau apapun yang mampu ia makan tanpa harus dimuntahkan kembali.

" _That would be $2.50."_

Jungkook menyerahkan tiga lembar pecahan satu dolar, dan mengedarkan matanya ke sekeliling toko sembari menunggu sang kasir menghitung kembalian. Kedua iris kecoklatan itu berhenti pada kotak-kotak kecil rokok yang tersusun rapi di lemari kaca belakang kasir. Kepalanya terbakar oleh amarah, berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan diri untuk tidak memecahkan lemari dengan kepalan tangan, lalu memusnahkan seluruh isinya.

 _Benda berasap sialan itu sudah merebut kebahagiaan mereka._

Ia berjalan keluar dari tempat itu tanpa membawa kembaliannya, merasa luar biasa sesak. Ponselnya bergetar tepat ketika kaki itu terlalu lemah untuk dipaksa melangkah. Jemari Jungkook gemetaran berusaha menggeser ikon telepon berwarna hijau ke kanan.

" _Halo, Jungkook-ah, kau dimana?"_ suara serak Jeon Yoongi menyapa telinganya, terdengar begitu khawatir.

"Perjalanan ke kampus, _hyung."_ Jungkook duduk di trotoar karena kakinya terasa seperti jeli, persetan dengan pakaiannya yang menjadi kotor. "Ada apa?"

" _Kau baik-baik saja?"_

Cukup satu pertanyaan untuk menghancurkan seluruh pertahanan diri yang susah payah Jungkook bentuk selama beberapa hari terakhir. _Berkeping-keping._ Ia menangis sesenggukan, sepenuhnya mengabaikan pejalan kaki yang menatapnya heran. "Aku mau pulang, _hyung._ Aku tidak ingin disini. _Aku benci tempat ini."_

Rasanya sudah begitu lama sejak Jungkook merengek minta pulang pada Yoongi, membuat sang kakak turut merasakan kehancuran adiknya, ketika menyadari seberapa tidak berdayanya anak 19 tahun itu disudutkan telak oleh kenyataan. " _Jungkook-ah –"_

"Aku seharusnya disana, _hyung!_ Memeluk Tae- _hyung_ dan menangis bersamanya agar ia tahu kalau aku juga merasakan rasa sakit yang sama! Aku seharusnya membisikan jutaan kata menenangkan yang akan membuatnya merasa lebih baik. _Aku seharusnya ada disampingnya!_ "

Jungkook mengusap air matanya kasar, "Dan sekarang ia membenciku! Ia membenciku karena aku orang yang paling buruk sedunia! Aku tidak ada untuknya disaat-saat paling sulit, padahal ia selalu ada untukku. _Ia membenciku, hyung. Ia –"_

" _Jeon Jungkook!"_

Bentakan dari seberang sana sukses membuat Jungkook berhenti bicara. Ia terdiam menanti Yoongi berkata, masih dengan air mata yang berlelehan di wajahnya.

" _Berapa kali kubilang kalau menangis tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun?"_ Yoongi berseru tegas. " _Mau sekeras apapun kau merengek, itu tidak akan membuat seseorang membatalkan tiketnya ke Seoul hingga bisa kau gantikan. Tidak peduli selama apapun kau menangis, itu tidak akan membuat Taehyung merasa lebih baik. Semuanya sia-sia saja, Jungkookie."_

"Lalu…" Jungkook berusaha menghentikan isakan yang masih mengganggu, "aku harus bagaimana, _hyung?"_

" _Jadilah lebih kuat. Pulanglah nanti dengan hati sekuat baja, dan peluk Taehyung tanpa air mata. Karena jika ia hancur, kau harus jadi kuat untuk bisa merekatkannya kembali."_

Hening sejenak, seolah Yoongi memberi adiknya waktu untuk meluruskan pikirannya yang kacau. _"Kau bisa kan, dongsaeng-ah?"_

Jungkook mengangguk pelan, walaupun jelas kakaknya di ujung sana tidak bisa melihat isyarat itu.

" _Nah, sekarang, aku mau kau bangkit dan menyeka debu dari celanamu. Lalu pergi ke toilet kampus untuk membenahi penampilanmu yang pasti berantakan itu. Setelahnya, berjanjilah padaku, bahwa kau akan menyampaikan presentasi brilianmu sambil tersenyum dengan badan tegak penuh percaya diri, dan membawa pulang beasiswa sialan itu."_

" _Dengar itu, Jeon Jungkook? Aku yakin, kau tak akan mengecewakanku."_

Rasanya seolah ada suntikan adrenalin yang mengalir deras di darahnya berkat kalimat-kalimat nasihat Yoongi. Jungkook memaksakan seulas senyum di wajahnya yang kaku karena jejak airmata, sebelum benar-benar bangkit untuk menyeka debu dari celananya.

" _Hubungi aku lagi jika kau sudah menyelesaikan presentasi itu. Aku menunggu."_

"Baiklah."Jungkook tersenyum, kali ini senyuman tulus. "Aku menyayangimu, hyung. _Sangat."_

Hening sejenak sebelum ada balasan canggung dari seberang sana. " _I do too, Jungkookie. I do more."_

.

.

 _Hang on there, my favourite man in whole world. Aku akan datang untuk memeluk dan mengembalikan senyumanmu secepatnya._

 _Janji._

 _ **Received by: Cogan**_

 _ **.**_

Jungkook mengetikkan sebaris pesan dengan cepat ketika waktu menunjukkan pukul 9.25, hanya tinggal 5 menit sebelum gilirannya tiba. Ia memang menuruti saran Yoongi, memutuskan untuk tidak lari dan menghadapi apa yang ada didepannya. Ponsel yang berdering tiba-tiba menyentakkan Jungkook dari lamunannya. Ia mengeluarkan suara tercekat pelan ketika melihat layar ponselnya berkedip dengan tulisan, _Cogan is calling…_

" _Maaf aku baru menghubungimu sekarang."_

Jungkook tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana karena sudah berhari-hari Taehyung mengacuhkan panggilannya, jadi ia tidak menyangka kalau itu adalah kalimat pertama yang akan ia ucapkan ketika mereka kembali berkomunikasi.

Seharusnya Jungkook yang minta maaf.

Semua ini sepenuhnya salah Jungkook.

" _Aku merindukanmu…"_ suara itu pecah di ujung kalimat, membuat mata Jungkook seketika terasa panas. _"Aku benci sendirian, itu membuatku mengingat hal-hal buruk."_

" _Hyung_ dimana sekarang?" Jungkook berusaha menjaga agar nada bicaranya tetap tenang. Taehyung yang berbicara melantur, jelas _tidak baik-baik saja_. "Aku akan meminta Yoongi _hyung_ kesana."

" _Tidak, tidak."_

"Kalau begitu, Jimin _hyung_?" Ia berkata terburu. "Siapapun asal _hyung_ tidak sendirian."

" _Tapi aku memilikimu!"_

Ucapan Taehyung menghantamnya telak–

" _Tidak bisakah kau pulang?"_

–menghancurkannya hingga menjadi pecahan asimetris yang mustahil disatukan.

"Mr. Jeon _, it's your turn_."

Baik Taehyung maupun Jungkook sama-sama terdiam mendengar ucapan pria paruh baya yang melongok dari pintu, menatap Jungkook dengan tak sabar.

" _Hyung,_ aku –"

"Mr. Jeon, _we're running out of time."_

Terdengar helaan nafas berat dari ujung sana. " _Dengar itu, Jungkook-ah? Kurasa kita juga kehabisan waktu."_

Lalu panggilan diputus disitu.

* * *

.

" _Your lunch, sir."_

Jungkook mengalihkan pandangan sejenak dari jendela. Pramugari cantik dengan rok ketat sepanjang tiga perempat paha itu tersenyum sambil menaruh sebuah wadah alumunium foil di meja lipat milik kursi Jungkook. Ia lalu pergi setelah mengatakan beberapa kalimat basa-basi.

Jungkook menatap makanannya tanpa minat, memilih melirik jam yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya, dan langsung melengos malas ketika mengetahui bahwa baru satu jam sejak ia menginjakkan kaki di pesawat ini. Jadi masih ada sekitar 12 jam lagi hingga ia sampai di Incheon, dan sekitar satu setengah jam perjalanan menggunakan bus dari bandara hingga sampai di rumah Taehyung.

Masih 13 jam lebih 30 menit lagi jika tidak ada halangan, hingga ia bisa menyalurkan seluruh rasa rindunya pada kekasihnya.

Sudah sebulan lebih Taehyung mendiamkannya, tidak membalas pesan singkat Jungkook, tak pernah sekalipun mengangkat panggilan-panggilannya, bahkan mengabaikan _chat-chat_ dari Jungkook meski ia sedang _online_.

Jungkook tidak marah, karena ia paham betul alasan Taehyung seperti ini, dan ia sama sekali tidak salah. Taehyung patut marah karena ia tak pernah sekalipun meninggalkan Jungkook disaat terpuruk sekalipun. Taehyung selalu di sampingnya, mendekapnya sambil membisikkan kata-kata manis menenangkan yang akan membuat mimpi-mimpi buruk Jungkook berhenti datang, dan ia dapat tidur dengan tenang hingga pagi menjelang.

 _Tetapi Jungkook tidak melakukan hal yang sama._

* * *

 _ **TBC**_

* * *

Halooo, well, kangen banget sama kalian dan review-review hebohnya! Huft, akhirnya ada tanggal merah, bisa nafas dikit. Bulan ini bener-bener sibuk, tapi tetep aku usahain tamatin di bulan ini yah.

Banyak banget kejadian di fandom ya, ada kambek, prologue, apalah segala macem, jadi aku nggak bisa fangirlingan disini, takutnya tar kepanjangan hehe. Maaf juga buat temen temen fangirlingan di ig soalnya jarang bisa bales dm, maafkan kesibukan di rl ;_\

Sebenernya chap ini ganjel banget gatau kenapa, berkali kali di edit tetep ngga sreg. Tapi karena aku udah janji apdet Mei, jadi aku tetep apdet deh. Semoga kalian tidak merasakan apa yang aku rasakan yaa. Kalaupun iya, boleh banget loh disampein di review buat perbaikan ke depannya. Btw, mas yoonginya terlalu cheesy nggak sih? Niatnya mau bikin dia yang kewl, eh malah keterusan jadi begini hm ;_\

Nah, as always, terimakasih sudah membaca, dan terimakasih penantiannya! Sarangeeeek

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **XOXO, Kim Ara**_


	18. Chapter 17

_**This Chapter Dedicated to: ainiajkook. Thanks a lot for your super cute review! Yaampun, yang, aku aja nggak gugling sebanyak kamu lho /cri/ But still, love you to the fullest!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Ibu Taehyung terlihat terkejut ketika membukakan pintu untuk Jungkook. Wanita cantik itu terlihat lebih kurus dengan mata berkantung dan wajah pucat. "Astaga, Jungkook- _ah_! Kau pulang, _nak_?"

" _Ne, nuna."_ Jungkook tersenyum manis, mencium tangan ibu Taehyung penuh hormat.

Seulas senyum terlukis di wajah yang sebelumnya penuh guratan kesedihan itu. Ia mencubit pinggang Jungkook pelan karena bocah itu sering begitu usil memanggilnya _nuna._ "Kok Taehyung tidak bilang kalau kau datang?"

"Kan ini kejutan." Jungkook terkekeh santai seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Ia ikut melangkah ke dapur untuk menemani ibu Taehyung yang sedang membuatkannya segelas teh manis. " Taehyung dan si kembar kemana, _eomma_?"

"Si kembar di Daegu bersama kakek neneknya, tapi Taehyung entah dimana." Wanita itu menghela nafas lelah, menggamit lengan Jungkook agar menemaninya duduk di sofa. "Sudah sebulan ini ia jarang di rumah. Setiap ditanya alasan, katanya bosan. _Eomma_ tahu kalau rasanya aneh sekali tanpa badut tua bangka itu disini, padahal biasanya mereka melakukan apa-apa berdua. Tapi –"

Jungkook mengelus lembut punggung tangan ibu Taehyung yang mulai terisak. Hubungan orangtua Taehyung itu selalu membuatnya kagum. Ayahnya luar biasa konyol, sedangkan ibunya luar biasa galak, walaupun sebenarnya sedikit konyol juga. Jungkook ingat betul pertemuan pertama dengan mereka yang bukannya berlangsung menegangkan, tapi malah penuh tawa.

Waktu itu ia memang berkunjung mendadak, karena diajak mampir Taehyung sepulang les, sekalian makan malam katanya. Baru sekali itu Jungkook datang kerumah Taehyung usai jam kantor, jadi baru kali itu pula ia bertemu dengan orangtua Taehyung yang baru pulang kerja. Dan alangkah kagetnya Jungkook melihat ayah Taehyung duduk santai di bawah AC, dengan kemeja kerja dan dasi, tapi tanpa celana. _Literally_ , hanya memakai celana dalam warna kelabu kekecilan yang bisa ia duga diambil dari almari Taehyung.

.

" _Kookie, mampir rumahku dulu ya?"_

 _Jungkook yang masih kelelahan akibat puluhan materi yang dijejalkan paksa seharian ini langsung melengos malas. "Sudah malam, hyung. Lapar."_

" _Nah, makanya, makan di rumahku saja. Eomma pasti sudah pulang dan memasak." Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan. "Mau ya?"_

" _Kenapa tidak makan diluar saja sih?"_

" _Akhir bulan, sayang. Akhir bulan." Taehyung mengetuk-ketuk jam tangannya ribut. "Harus irit demi masa depan kita."_

 _Jungkook terbahak, tangannya terulur untuk mendorong kepala Taehyung gemas. "Iyadeh…"_

 _Jadi berhentilah mereka di rumah Taehyung. Mereka baru saja hendak duduk di sofa kesayangan Jungkook ketika –_

" _Halo, Tae."_

" _APPA!"_

 _Teriakan Taehyung membuat ibunya yang sedang memasak buru-buru ke ruang tengah. Ia ikut terkejut bersama Taehyung dan Jungkook ketika melihat suaminya yang hanya memakai celana dalam sebagai bawahan, namun kemeja lengkap dengan dasi sebagai atasan._

" _Ya ampun si tua bangka ini!" Ibu Taehyung mendekat dengan ganas, tangannya mencakar-cakar udara, berusaha menggapai celana dalam ayah Taehyung. "Lepas saja sekalian! Sini lepas. Biar kugantung di atas billboard di tengah kota!"_

 _Taehyung buru-buru menarik Jungkook mendekat, menutup kedua iris kecoklatan itu dengan telapak tangannya yang lebar. "Kasihani mata pacarku, eomma…"_

 _._

Sejak kejadian itu, Jungkook jadi sering membayangkan masa depannya nanti bersama Taehyung, menjalaninya dengan penuh kebahagiaan seperti yang orangtua Taehyung itu lakukan. Dengan si alien itu menemaninya memasak sarapan setiap pagi, lalu mereka marathon nonton film sambil memesan pizza di akhir minggu sambil berebut potongan pizza yang memiliki _pepperoni_ paling banyak. Bukankah masa depannya terdengar tanpa cela?

Lamunannya terhenti paksa ketika pintu terbuka dengan suara keras. Taehyung masuk, duduk di lantai untuk melepas sepatu tanpa menyadari ada Jungkook disana.

"Darimana saja, sayang?" ibunya bertanya lembut.

"Latihan _boxing_ di tempat Joonmyun _hyung."_

Wanita itu mengendikkan dagu pada Jungkook, seolah memberi kode. "Yasudah, kalau begitu _eomma_ ke dapur dulu."

Jungkook masih terdiam di tempatnya, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa setelah sekian lama dijauhi. Tepat ketika Taehyung akhirnya berbalik, mata mereka bertemu.

 _Sedetik,_

 _Dua detik,_

 _Tiga detik._

Ada kesakitan tak wajar disana yang membuat seluruh penjelasan yang sudah ia siapkan di kepala buyar dalam hitungan detik. Taehyung terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum berhasil menguasai dirinya sendiri dan berlalu tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, keluar rumah dengan membanting pintu.

Meninggalkan Jungkook sendirian.

* * *

.

 _203! Bugh!_

 _204! Bugh!_

 _205! Bugh!_

Sudah sekitar satu jam Taehyung berlatih tanpa berhenti. Ia meloncat-loncat kecil di kuda-kuda _boxing_ -nya yang sempurna, memukuli samsak sekuat tenaga.

"Kim Taehyung." Panggilan dari pelatihnya pun tak digubris. Taehyung tak peduli, berusaha keras agar seluruh konsentrasinya terfokus pada samsak tak bergerak yang sedari tadi jadi sasaran emosinya.

 _Jangan pikirkan yang lain._ Taehyung merapal kalimat itu berulang-ulang di kepalanya.

Tapi tentu saja gagal karena seluruh memorinya sudah diambil alih oleh kenangan akan kekasihnya yang seimut kelinci. Itupun kalau ia masih bisa menyebutnya kekasih.

 _206! Bugh!_

" _ **Seperti bintang yang tidak akan meninggalkan langit, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."**_

 _207! Bugh!_

"… _ **hyung sendiri sudah merupakan hadiah terindah untukku."**_

 _208! Bugh!_

" _ **Aku rela menukar tanganku demi sebuah pelukan dari hyung malam ini."**_

"Cukup, bocah." Joonmyun, pelatih berambut kecoklatan yang sejak tadi hanya duduk, akhirnya bergerak juga. Lengannya yang kuat menahan tinjuan Taehyung dengan gestur tidak mau dibantah. "Aku menyuruhmu pemanasan dengan 20 kali _hook_ dan beberapa menit _jab_ cepat, bukan malah penghancuran otot seperti ini."

Taehyung digiring ke sofa di pojok ruangan. Ia duduk dengan lengan berdenyut, menerima air minum dan handuk dingin yang diulurkan Joonmyun.

"Olahraga itu memang penyampaian emosi yang paling aman, tapi tetap saja tidak aman kalau dilakukan sepertimu tadi." Joonmyun akhirnya angkat bicara, menyerah karena Taehyung bertingkah aneh selama seminggu terakhir. "Ada apa, _huh?"_

Taehyung mengendikkan bahu, walaupun dadanya berdenyut nyeri mengingat kejadian kemarin sore. "Yah, hanya masalah ini dan itu."

"Jungkook?" Joonmyun menebak asal, karena satu-satunya orang yang cukup penting bagi Taehyung untuk dibawa kemari hanyalah dia.

Mendengar nama itu diucap oleh orang lain entah bagaimana membuat mata Taehyung memanas. Ia meneguk air minumnya hingga habis, sepenuhnya mengabaikan pertanyaan Joonmyun. Ia kemudian mengenakan lagi sarung tinjunya yang berwarna merah, bangkit dengan gerah. " _One-on-one?"_

"Aku tidak memakai pakaian yang pantas, Tae." Joonmyun berusaha mengelak. Ia memang hanya mengenakan celana _jeans_ dan kaos karena Taehyung sudah menguasai seluruh gerakan dasar sehingga ia hanya tinggal mengawasi.

Taehyung menatapnya dengan pandangan memohon. "Oh, ayolah. Memang apa masalahnya kalau lawanmu saja amatir sepertiku?"

Joonmyun menghela nafas. "Oke."

Pertandingan dimulai begitu saja, tanpa wasit dan sebagainya. Taehyung yang kesulitan berkonsentrasi akhirnya malah hanya menjatuhkan pukulan-pukulan _random_. Hanya saja, kini lawannya petinju professional, bukannya samsak tak bergerak seperti tadi. Joonmyun menyarangkan _uppercut_ tanpa ampun di rahang Taehyung, membuatnya terhuyung dengan pandangan kabur.

"Konsentrasi, Tae!" Joonmyun berteriak, menyamankan kuda-kudanya. Joonmyun mungil, dengan tubuh seringan bulu, jadi ia bisa dengan mudah menghindar juga melindungi bagian tubuh yang sekiranya lemah. "Kalau itu begitu mengganggu kepalamu, kenapa tidak kau selesaikan saja?"

Pikiran Taehyung juga terlalu berantakan untuk menyerang, ia hanya mendaratkan _jab-jab_ cepat untuk mengganggu pertahanan Joonmyun. "Tidak bisa. Membicarakan ini hanya akan menyakitinya."

"Maksudmu, _kau_ yang akan menyakitinya kan?" Ia menghindar dengan _luwes_ dari _hook_ lemah Taehyung. " _Kau dan ucapanmu yang penuh racun."_

Kalimat penuh kebenaran dari Joonmyun menyulut emosi Taehyung. Ia bergerak semakin cepat, seluruh pukulannya meleset karena dikendalikan oleh kemarahan alih-alih otak. Dan pada akhirnya, karena pertandingan tak kunjung menemui hasil dan Taehyung terlihat kepayahan, Joonmyun mendaratkan pukulan _hook_ _kiri_ di mata kanan Taehyung tanpa ampun hingga ia jatuh telentang.

"Bangun." Perintah Joonmyun pada Taehyung yang masih sibuk memegangi mata. Pelipisnya berdarah, dengan mata bengkak biru yang begitu kentara, air mata refleks keluar sebagai reaksi dari matanya yang berdenyut nyeri.

Lama kelamaan air mata mengalir semakin deras. Bukan hanya dari sudut mata yang ditonjok Joonmyun saja, melainkan keduanya. Taehyung masih berbaring, terisak-isak tak terkontrol. "Sakit sekali, _hyung._ Sakit sekali..."

Joonmyun menghela nafas, menepuk pundak Taehyung kaku. Ia paham benar kalau sakit yang dimaksud Taehyung bukan karena tinjuan barusan. "Tidak apa-apa, semua akan baik-baik saja."

Taehyung menoleh, masih dengan matanya yang sembab, "Kau tahu, _hyung?_ Aku dulu juga pernah mengatakan hal yang sama padanya."

"Dan sekarang, lihat apa yang terjadi." Ia menggeleng, menolak mempercayai kenyataan. "Tidak ada yang baik-baik saja."

Senyuman miris tertoreh di wajahnya yang bengkak, "Seluruhnya, _hancur."_

"Tidak ada yang hancur." Suara dengan nada begitu tenang itu membuat mereka serempak menoleh ke arah pintu, mendapati Jungkook yang berdiri di ambangnya tanpa ragu. "Ini hanya bengkok, kita perlu meluruskannya sedikit."

Ia tersenyum. "Ayo bicara."

Taehyung menghela nafas. Ia tidak bisa menghindar terus-terusan seperti remaja dangkal yang baru puber. Tidak dengan kekasihnya yang bahkan menyusul kesini hanya untuk bicara.

Ia bangkit, Joonmyun memperhatikan mereka menjauh dengan senyuman geli, antara lucu dan miris. " _Terkadang,_ kau memang harus dipukul supaya sadar."

* * *

.

Ini sudah seminggu sejak kepulangan Jungkook, tapi Taehyung masih menolak menemuinya. Jungkook masih ingat ucapan Jimin kemarin, _"Taehyung terluka, Kookie. Ia kecewa. Dan aku tidak akan menyalahkan baik kau atau dia karena hal itu. Berikan waktu padanya untuk berduka, baru ajak bicara. Kau tahu sendiri seberapa tajam lidahnya jika sedang marah."_

Kalau Jungkook memiliki seluruh waktu di dunia, ia mau-mau saja memberikan semua pada Taehyung asal alien itu mau memaafkannya. Tapi waktu terus berjalan, tak peduli Taehyung memaafkannya atau tidak. Tinggal seminggu sebelum ia harus kembali karena nilainya semester kemarin begitu buruk dan ia harus mengambil kelas perbaikan selama sisa liburan.

Ia hanya ingin bicara, menjelaskan semuanya pada Taehyung agar bisa kembali dengan tenang. Bagaimana bisa ia menghitung massa komponen bintang ganda yang memusingkan jika otaknya tidak bisa memikirkan hal selain Taehyung?

Itulah yang membuatnya nekat mendatangi sasana latihan yang dulu sering menjadi tempat kencan dadakan mereka. Ia sedang menaruh sepatu di rak ketika terdengar suara pukulan-pukulan kencang, disusul percakapan yang tidak seharusnya ia dengar.

"… _membicarakan ini hanya akan menyakitinya."_

Itu suara Taehyung.

"… _kau dan ucapanmu yang penuh racun."_

Kali ini Joonmyun yang bicara, sama persis dengan yang dikatakan Jimin sebelum ini.

Lalu terdengar suara langkah-langkah cepat, pukulan-pukulan yang meleset menghantam air, lalu hantaman keras. Nafas Jungkook tercekat, ia cepat-cepat membuka pintu, namun berhenti di paruh jalan ketika melihat Taehyung yang terkapar di ring, dengan Joonmyun yang masih memasang kuda-kuda.

Kepalanya seolah dihantam begitu keras ketika air mata mulai mengalir turun dari mata Taehyung yang lebam. _"Sakit sekali, hyung. Sakit sekali..."_

" _Tidak apa-apa, semua akan baik-baik saja."_

 _Nah, benar, hyung. Hibur dia seperti itu._

Namun jawaban selanjutnya membuat Jungkook tak bisa menahan diri untuk menghambur masuk dan mengguncangnya Taehyung keras-keras agar ia kembali ke pikiran warasnya. _"Tidak ada yang baik-baik saja."_ Jeda sejenak. _"Seluruhnya, hancur."_

"Tidak ada yang hancur." Jungkook mati-matian menjaga emosinya, mencoba terlihat tenang karena api tak akan memadamkan api. Ia harus menjadi air untuk memadamkan nyala emosi Taehyung. "Ini hanya bengkok, kita perlu meluruskannya sedikit."

Ia memaksakan seulas senyum, menguatkan diri sendiri, walau sebenarnya ketakutan setengah mati. "Ayo bicara."

* * *

 _ **TBC**_

* * *

Halooo, balik lagi nih wqwqwq

Kenapa cepet apdetnya? Soalnya malem ini banyak momen mereka, anggep aja syukuran/? wqwq

Chapter kemarin kok responnya lesu gitu siiih, padahal aku bikini buat kalian dengan semangat 45 ;( Kan sedih jadinya ;(

Ini udah panjang nih ena, jangan protes lagi. Cium juga ntar.

Sengaja diputus disini, biar chap depan bisa fokus sama percakapannya mereka. Buat yang ini fokus sama kesakitannya si Tae dulu, biar kalian nggak ngebash dia mulu ;( Tete juga manusia men ;(

Oiya, kemarin aku menerima sebuah review menggelitik/? Ga nyangka aja banyak yang nggak ngerti film biru ganda putra ;( Film biru ganda putra itu bukan berarti ada pasangan badminton cowo cowo main di gedung yang catnya biru gitu ;( Tapi sepasang cowo cowo yang main di film biru ;( Jangan gugling makanya, gabakal ketemu ntar ;(

NAH, KURANG DUA CHAP LAGIII, SEMANGAT NGIKUTINNYA YAAA, SARANGEEEEEEK

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **XOXO, Kim Ara**_


	19. Chapter 18

_**This Chapter Dedicated to: dila kim. Thanks for showering me with compliments /shy shy shy/ I love you so much!  
**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Mereka berjalan beriringan hingga ujung koridor sasana, dan Taehyung tiba-tiba berhenti disana. Ia menoleh, beralih menatap iris Jungkook yang berpendar keemasan. Ini pertama kalinya ia berani mengamati Jungkook dan paras sempurnanya sejak minggu lalu.

Kekasihnya itu masih sesempurna biasanya, tampan namun imut saat tersenyum, minus guratan-guratan lelah dan mata yang berkantung. Itu saja cukup untuk membuat luapan rasa rindu membanjiri dadanya, _menyadarkannya akan sesuatu._ "Aku merindukanmu _."_

 _Taehyung sudah pernah berjanji kalau ia tidak akan berbohong pada Jungkook. Dan sekarang, ia sudah mengatakan yang sebenarnya._

Hening sejenak. Jungkook masih dalam mode wajah tenangnya, sebelum mendadak merengkuh Taehyung dalam pelukan. _Erat, dekat, dan hangat._ Taehyung bisa merasakan sengatan kenyamanan yang membuai ketika kulit mereka bersentuhan.

 _Ia hanya butuh ini, seperti ini saja._

Dulu, Taehyung dan otak penasarannya sering sekali mencari cerita-cerita pasangan dengan hubungan jarak jauh seperti mereka. Karena ia terlampau penasaran dengan bagaimana cara pasangan-pasangan itu bertahan walaupun sulit setengah mati. Dan dari yang Taehyung baca, seringkali mereka yang sudah akan menyerah, malah bangkit dan kembali berjuang hanya karena sekeping kenangan, sebuah pelukan, atau ciuman. Sesepele itu.

Kedengarannya konyol kan? Taehyung pikir juga begitu. Namun, sekarang ia percaya sepenuhnya. _Setelah mengalaminya sendiri._

Ketika akhirnya pelukan mereka terurai dan Jungkook menatapnya serius, Taehyung membuka mulutnya cepat, bermaksud menjelaskan. _Tidak. Mereka belum boleh menyerah._ "Aku –"

"Kita putus saja."

 _Tetapi Jungkook lebih cepat._ Bibir indahnya mengulas senyum, seolah semua baik-baik saja.

Seolah ia tidak terluka.

.

* * *

 **Sangat direkomendasikan membaca part ini sambil mendengarkan lagu BTS-House of Cards (Full Length Edition)**

* * *

.

 _ **Insecure again, dangerous again**_

 _ **So bad, us.**_

 _ **Enduring more, holding out**_

 _ **So hard, we can't**_

.

Duduk berhadapan di kafe langganan mereka dulu membuat mereka merasakan luapan perasaan melankolis yang membuat matanya panas. Dulu, Taehyung sering menculik Jungkook kemari setiap kekasihnya mengeluhkan kegiatan sekolah yang membosankan. Tetapi itu dulu, di masa ketika mereka masih begitu konyol, menghabiskan uang saku dan berulang kali membolos hanya demi menghabiskan waktu bersama. Terdengar bodoh, walaupun mereka tidak akan keberatan jika diminta mengulanginya sekali lagi.

Mereka duduk dalam diam, saling menunggu penjelasan. Secangkir cokelat panas di hadapan Jungkook sudah berhenti mengepulkan uap. Ia mendesah pelan, mulai tidak tahan dengan keheningan yang terasa mencekik. "Apa _hyung_ masih mencintaiku?"

"Ya." Tak ada jeda. Seolah jawaban itu sudah pasti, dan tak perlu lagi dipikirkan Taehyung.

Untuk sesaat, Taehyung dapat melihat pupil yang sebelumnya menatapnya sendu, bergetar hilang kendali. Namun Jungkook kembali memasang ekspresi tenang terbaiknya, "Kalau begitu, kita sudahi saja."

.

 _ **Even if you already knew**_

 _ **We couldn't stop**_

 _ **No way, no way, no way**_

 _ **Falling**_

.

"Aku mengajakmu kemari untuk menjelaskan, bukan untuk mengatakan hal bodoh itu untuk kedua kalinya." Taehyung menjawab, mulai kembali ke pikiran warasnya.

Jeda lagi.

Jungkook tersenyum, terlihat begitu palsu hingga Taehyung ingin muntah melihatnya. " _Hyung_ benar, kita kehabisan waktu."

Mereka sering terlibat dalam argumen-argumen kecil tidak penting yang membuat kepala pening, namun Taehyung tak pernah dibuat seterkejut ini. Ia tercekik, tak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi. "Kalau ini karena ucapanku kemarin, aku –"

"Tidak, bukan karena itu." Ucapannya kembali dipotong. " _Hyung_ tidak bermaksud begitu, aku tahu. _Hyung_ tidak akan melukaiku dengan berbicara sekejam itu dengan sengaja."

" _Hyung_ mencintaiku." Itu bukan pertanyaan, namun pernyataan dengan nada hampa seolah Jungkook tak bisa melakukan apapun tentang itu. " _Hyung_ sangat mencintaiku."

Sebuah buku agenda kecil dengan sampul kulit sintetis berwarna merah berpindah dari tas Jungkook ke meja. Mata Taehyung membulat, terkejut setengah mati.

"Bagaimana bisa aku menyebut diri sendiri sebagai kekasih, padahal aku tak tahu apapun yang _hyung_ rasakan?" Ia bergumam serak, "Dan bagaimana bisa _hyung_ menahan ini semua sendirian?"

.

 _ **As time passes by**_

 _ **We only mess it up even more**_

 _ **No way,**_

 _ **It's collapsing again**_

 _ **.**_

Sekitar 2 tahun lalu, ketika Taehyung mulai masuk kuliah, mereka jadi semakin jarang bertemu. Yang biasanya bisa berkencan setiap hari, menjadi hanya dua atau tiga kali seminggu. Sebenarnya itu sudah frekuensi bertemu yang cukup banyak, namun mereka masih ingin lebih.

Adalah Jungkook yang pertama kali membawa pulang dua buku agenda dengan warna senada, menyerahkannya pada Taehyung dengan senyuman manis. _"Mulai sekarang, ini akan jadi penggantiku. Jadi, walaupun aku dan hyung tidak bisa bertemu, hyung harus menulis disini. Bercerita apapun seolah sedang bercerita padaku, lalu kita akan saling bertukar saat kembali bertemu agar bisa membacanya, oke?"_

Taehyung masih tak bersuara. Otaknya sibuk memutar kembali kenangan saat hidup mereka masih begitu sempurna.

"Aku yang memintanya, tapi aku juga yang melupakannya."

"Aku tak pernah menulis lagi, nyaris melupakan keberadaan buku itu, tapi _hyung_ tak pernah mengingkari janji." Jungkook tak bisa berhenti berbicara, merasa luar biasa berdosa dan kecewa di saat yang bersamaan. " _Hyung_ bahkan tidak pernah meminta agar kita menukarnya seperti dulu, karena _hyung_ tahu aku sudah lupa."

"Dalam keadaan apapun, _hyung_ selalu menjadi orang yang bisa kupercaya. Yang bisa di andalkan." Jungkook menggenggam erat telinga mug, berharap agar gemetaran di tangannya sedikit berkurang. " _Hyung_ memendam luka _hyung_ sendiri, membiarkanku menganggap _hyung_ adalah orang yang paling jahat di dunia. _Hyung_ terlalu sibuk berpura-pura menjadi pemeran antagonis disini."

"Bukankah aku orang yang paling buruk di dunia, _hyung?"_ Mati-matian Jungkook menjaga nada suaranya, tidak ingin terdengar sepayah yang ia rasakan. "Kini, aku bahkan tak punya muka untuk sekedar menyentuh _hyung_ dan menawarkan sandaran seperti dulu. _Aku breng –"_

" _Cukup."_

Taehyung terdengar seperti diselimuti kobaran api hingga Jungkook mengunci mulut seketika. "Kau tidak buruk, kau kekasih yang paling hebat di seluruh dunia."

Terdengar suara deritan panjang ketika Taehyung berdiri dengan tergesa dari kursinya, menarik paksa Jungkook dan memeluknya erat. Benar-benar memberi seluruhnya dalam dekapan panjang itu. " _Aku mencintaimu, Cookies. Aku mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu."_

.

 _ **A house made of cards, and us inside**_

 _ **Even if you say you see the end,**_

 _ **Even if you say it'll collapse soon**_

 _ **Just stay a little more like this**_

.

" _Hyung_ juga menulis seperti itu di buku. Ada banyak sekali tulisan seperti itu."

Pelukan itu tidak berbalas, karena Jungkook masih berdiri kaku dengan tangan terkulai di sisi tubuh walaupun Taehyung mendekapnya begitu erat seakan tak ada lagi hari esok. Tapi Taehyung tidak peduli. Tangannya membelai bagian belakang kepala Jungkook dengan lembut, "Ya. Aku menuliskannya berkali-kali."

"Seharusnya _hyung_ marah."

"Bukankah aku memang marah?" Taehyung memutar kembali memori ketika ia bertingkah kekanakan dengan mendiamkan Jungkook, mengira bahwa itulah yang terbaik. "Tapi tidak lagi, karena kau sudah kembali ke pelukanku."

Hening sejenak, sebelum Taehyung dengan lembut menarik tangan Jungkook untuk diletakkan di pinggangnya sendiri. "Kau tidak ingin memelukku, _hm_?"

" _Hyung_ memaafkanku hanya karena sebuah pelukan?"

"Iya, _because holding you is like holding the whole world."_ Taehyung tersenyum ketika merasakan lengan Jungkook melingkar membalas pelukannya. _"_ Kau seberharga itu dimataku."

.

 _ **Like there's no tomorrow**_

 _ **Like there's no next time**_

 _ **Everything that you've done in front of my eyes**_

 _ **Is a terribly pitch-black darkness**_

.

"Kenapa _hyung_ tidak membuatnya mudah saja untuk kita?" Jungkook menghela nafas gusar, "Seharusnya _hyung_ masih marah, memakiku, atau apapun agar aku bisa pergi tanpa penyesalan."

"Atau _hyung_ saja yang pergi, meninggalkanku tanpa sekalipun menengok ke belakang." Jungkook bergumam serak, namun malah mendekap Taehyung semakin erat, seolah Taehyung akan menghilang bersama angin jika pelukannya melonggar.

Taehyung menggeleng. "Kita bisa memperbaikinya. Bukankah kita bicara untuk meluruskan ini semua seperti katamu tadi?"

"Kita sudah meluruskannya kan? _Hyung_ sudah bilang kalau _hyung_ mencintaiku. Dan itu, _lebih dari cukup_."

Taehyung masih tidak mengerti. " _Tapi –"_

"Sebelum mengajak _hyung_ berbicara, aku sudah tahu kalau tidak ada lagi yang bisa diselamatkan dari hubungan kita." Pelukan mereka terurai, jadi kini Taehyung bisa melihat Jungkook yang tersenyum geli entah karena apa. "Tapi setidaknya aku ingin pergi dengan mengetahui kebenarannya, meluruskan kesalahpahaman kita selama ini."

.

 _ **Say it like you mean it**_

 _ **In the end, we can't make it**_

.

Sejak dulu, Taehyung selalu terkenal dengan mulut manisnya, sedangkan Jungkook terkenal dengan mulutnya yang pintar. Taehyung mempercayai itu sepenuhnya karena kini, ia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. _Kehabisan akal._ Ia terlalu pandai memilih kalimat yang mutlak tak bisa lagi didebat. " _Tapi,_ kita harus mencobanya. Kita masih bisa berusaha."

"Tidak, _hyung._ Anggap saja kita sekarang berdamai, kembali bersama, _lalu apa?"_

"Beberapa hari lagi aku harus kembali ke tempat sialan itu. Beberapa hari lagi _hyung_ akan sendirian lagi. _Beberapa hari lagi, hyung tidak akan bisa memelukku."_ Jungkook tersenyum miris. " _Hyung_ akan kehilangan apa yang _hyung_ sebut sebagai _whole world_ tadi _._ "

" _Hyung_ harus mencari _dunia_ yang baru. Yang ada di sampingmu ketika _hyung_ membutuhkannya. Yang bisa menjadi tempat _hyung_ bersandar ketika lelah."

Menghela nafas panjang, Jungkook menggeleng lembut dengan pengendalian diri yang luar biasa. "Dan yang pasti, _itu bukan aku."_

Taehyung menatapnya dengan pandangan terluka dan mata berkaca, tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Karena ia tahu bahwa Jungkook benar. Kekasihnya yang berotak dominan kiri itu selalu mengatakan kebenaran, tak peduli sesakit apa.

.

 _ **Slow down the time**_

 _ **Please stay for a little more**_

 _ **Please baby calm down**_

 _ **Just a little more**_

 _._

"Jangan menangis." Kepalan tangan Jungkook mendarat cukup kuat di pundak Taehyung. "Demi apapun, aku juga benci melakukan ini. Hidup tanpa _hyung_ rasanya membunuhku. Tapi jika itu berarti _hyung_ tidak akan terluka lagi, _maka mungkin,_ mungkin aku akan baik-baik saja."

.

 _ **More precarious**_

 _ **More dangerous**_

 _ **So bad, us.**_

 _ **.**_

Hening lagi. Kali ini cukup lama, sebelum kemudian Taehyung meraih tangan Jungkook dan menatap tepat di matanya. "Apa kau terluka juga, _Kookie?"_

Jungkook balas menatapnya, membutuhkan beberapa detik untuk mengangguk. "Ya, _hyung."_

 _._

 _ **To endure**_

 _ **To support more**_

 _ **.**_

Lengan Taehyung kembali terulur tak terduga, memeluk Jungkook dan mendaratkan kecupan singkat di bibir, sebelum kemudian tersenyum penuh luka. "Kalau begitu, aku akan merelakanmu."

.

 _ **So hard**_

 _ **As it falls again**_

.

* * *

Jungkook pikir, mereka punya selamanya.

Jungkook pikir, takdir pun tak akan tega menguji mereka yang begitu sempurna bersama.

Jungkook pikir, kalaupun mereka diuji, bergandengan tangan berdua saja sudah cukup kuat untuk menembus badai.

Dan Jungkook pikir, tidak akan ada perpisahan, karena _katanya_ , dongeng selalu memiliki akhir yang bahagia. Kalau tidak bahagia, berarti itu bukan akhir.

Namun Jungkook lupa kalau ini bukan dongeng. Ia sedang menghadapi kehidupan nyata mengerikan, _tanpa Taehyung didalamnya_.

Karena sebenarnya, hal tersulit dalam perpisahan itu bukanlah kehilangan sosoknya, namun bagaimana mereka menjalani hidup tanpa satu sama lain.

Tangan Jungkook gemetaran membalik halaman buku merah milik Taehyung yang sedari tadi ia genggam erat, kembali membaca lembar demi lembar yang ditulis dengan penuh rasa sakit.

.

.

 _ **28 Desember 2015**_

 _._

 _SO FUCKING HAPPY RIGHT NOW._

 _Woah, Jungkookie tersayang berhasil masuk universitas terkeren di dunia. Bayangkan betapa irinya teman-temanmu jika mendengarnya nanti. Tunggu saja, akan ku pamerkan ini pada semua orang!_

 _Karena kau sudah menjadi mahasiswa disana, setelah ini jaga image sedikit ya, jangan sering menari-nari random di dorm, karena tidak ada aku yang akan menjadi partner duetmu disana. Kalau teman-teman jeniusmu itu yang melihat, bisa-bisa kau langsung dibawa ke psikiater._

 _Ngomong-ngomong, saat aku menulis ini, kau sedang tidur. Nyenyak sekali, sampai bantalku bermotif pulau buatanmu. Tunggu sebentar, aku ingin mengambil fotomu. Untuk ancaman jika kau merampok minta dibelikan selusin pudding seperti kemarin sih._

 _._

 _._

 _ **7 Januari 2016**_

 _._

 _Sekarang Jungkookie mendapat mahkota Prom King! Well, sebagai pemenang 2 tahun yang lalu, aku akui kau pantas mendapatkannya. Tahu kenapa? Karena teman seangkatanmu jelek-jelek. HAHAHAHAHA._

 _Eh, tidak tidak. Kau bisa mencekikku sampai mati jika membaca ini._

 _Kau tampan kok, Cookies. Walaupun sedikit cantik, dan banyak imut. Tapi tidak apa-apa sih, yang penting sekarang kita jadi punya mahkota couple kan, meskii sama-sama bergelar King._

 _Seharusnya aku menulis disini saat kita tidak bertemu kan, karena buku ini kan penggantimu. Tapi aku ingin menulis, karena KITA HARUS MENGABADIKAN MOMEN DIMANA JUNGKOOKIE MENANGIS. HAHAHAHAHA_

 _Oke, sebenarnya aku sebal karena setelah rajin ke gym kau jadi sok kuat dan menahan air mata setiap menonton film sedih. Padahal wajah menangismu kan lucu. Hidungmu merah, matamu berkedip-kedip menghalau air mata, dan bibir tertekuk ke bawah. Serius deh, itu hal paling menggemaskan. Momen kedua favoritku._

 _Tau momen pertamanya? Saat kita berciuman, hehe._

 _Oke, kembali ke topik. Kau sadar tidak kalau saat kau mengatakan bahwa kelak kita akan menikah tadi, berarti kau melamarku secara tidak langsung? Setelah ini aku akan bekerja keras mengerjakan semua tugas, mengurus skripsi, kemudian lulus dan mencari kerja, lalu menikahimu. Setelah menikah, kita akan punya 2 anak, kembar seperti adik-adikku, lalu kau akan mengajarinya segala hal tentang bintang, sedangkan aku mengajarinya membuat puisi. Atau novel saja ya? Apapun, asal itu berhubungan dengan sastra._

 _Sebentar-sebentar, apa yang baru saja kutulis?_

 _Oh my...kau membuatku menjadi tukang khayal, Cookies._

 _._

 _._

 _ **1 Februari 2016**_

 _._

 _Hari ini kau berangkat._

 _Haduh, kenapa suasananya mendadak jadi gloomy seperti ini..._

 _Aku sudah rindu sekali denganmu. Walaupun kau berat dan membuatku kesulitan mengendalikan sepeda motor, tapi aku lebih senang begitu daripada mengendarainya sendirian seperti tadi. Tidak ada yang memelukku juga, jadi dingin._

 _Serius deh, aku rindu sekali._

 _Kau harus segera pulang karena aku punya hutang selusin pudding padamu, oke? Aku mencintaimu hingga ke keping darah terkecilmu._

 _._

 _._

 _ **1 April 2016**_

 _._

 _Aku harap ini hanya lelucon April Mop._

 _Hari ini aku super sibuk, hingga melupakanmu. Ini salahku, sungguh. Tapi kau tidak perlu menghukumku dengan menangis di telepon seperti tadi. Aku benci mendengarnya._

 _Jungkook-ah, aku mencintaimu. Sangat-sangat. Aku tidak ingin kau sedih, tapi tolong jangan menyerah. Awalnya memang sulit, kau akan kesulitan beradaptasi, kau akan merindukan rumah, merindukanku, tapi setelahnya akan mudah. Aku janji._

 _Bukan, bukannya aku tidak ingin kau pulang atau bagaimana. AKU INGIN, sangat ingin kau pulang. Yang rindu bukan hanya kau, aku juga rindu setengah mati. Aku rindu bicara hingga tengah malam di telepon walaupun keesokan harinya kita akan bertemu. Aku rindu dengan beban kepalamu di lenganku setiap kita berbaring di halaman belakang untuk mengamati rasi bintang. Aku rindu partner karaoke-ku di mobil yang terlampau bersemangat hingga membuat mobil berguncang dan mengundang kesalahpahaman orang-orang diluar._

 _Aku rindu, bahkan pada hal terkecil sekalipun. Tapi, sayangku, di tengah kerinduan yang membuat kita nyaris gila ini, aku harus menjadi salah seorang yang cukup waras untuk menyadarkanmu. Kesempatan ini tidak akan datang dua kali, jadi kau tidak boleh menyerah oke?_

 _Aku akan berjuang bersamamu. Jika kau jatuh, aku akan membantumu berdiri, membalut lukamu, dan memelukmu hingga kau berhenti menangis. Jadi jangan takut lagi, oke? Hyung akan menjadi orang yang bisa kau andalkan._

 _._

 _._

 _ **22 Agustus 2016**_

 _._

 _Rasanya baru kemarin kau pulang, tapi aku sudah harus mengantarmu lagi ke bandara. Sepertinya setelah ini aku akan menderita phobia berlebihan pada tempat itu._

 _Padahal kemarin kita sudah bertemu lagi, tapi maaf aku tidak bisa menepati janji dengan menukar catatan ini denganmu. Well, selain karena buku ini isinya terlalu memalukan hingga lebih pantas disebut diary, tapi karena kau lupa membawa bukumu juga._

 _Aku tahu karena kemarin aku sempat membongkar kopermu, mencari oleh-oleh ekstra, hehe. Tapi tidak apa-apa kok, Jungkookie si jenius kan sekarang mahasiswa di universitas super keren, jadi kau pasti super sibuk juga. Tidak apa-apa kau tidak menulis disana, lagipula komunikasi kita kan masih lancar-lancar saja. Paling-paling hanya terhalang badai atau apa yang membuat sinyal hilang dan wajahmu jadi kabur-kabur saat video call._

 _Jungkook-ah, karena aku sangat mencintaimu, kau harus menjaga diri, oke? Penantian kita sudah dipangkas 6 bulan, masih ada sisa sekitar 38 bulan lagi._

 _SEMANGAT! Hyung sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat mencintaimu._

 _._

 _._

 _ **27 September 2016**_

 _._

 _Halo, Jeon Jungkookie manusia terimut di dunia! Fuh, hari ini aku sangat merindukanmu entah kenapa._

 _Kita baru selesai melakukan video call beberapa menit lalu, dan aku harus memberikan laptopku pada eomma setelahnya agar dikunci di almari. Tahu kenapa? Karena aku rindu sekaliiiiii._

 _Bisa-bisa aku menghubungimu terus menerus kalau tidak segera dilakukan tindakan pencegahan. Kau kan harus belajar, dan aku harus mengerjakan segunung tugas itu. Malas sih, tapi aku harus mengerjakannya tepat waktu kalau ingin mendapat restu appa untuk menikahimu kelak._

 _Kata appa, kalau tugas-tugasku terbengkalai, appa yang akan menikah denganmu, aku tidak boleh. Kan curang! Dua manusia favoritku di dunia mau dinikahi appa semua. Serakah. Untung tidak ada eomma, kalau sampai eomma dengar, mungkin sekarang appa sudah digantung di pagar balkon dengan kepala terbalik._

 _Aku tidak tahu harus menulis apa lagi. Yang jelas aku merindukanmu banyak-banyak, Jeon Cookies. Aku mencintaimuuu._

 _._

 _._

 _ **15 Oktober 2016**_

 _._

 _Dear, dearest, Jeon Cookies._

 _Pembukaan suratku keren kan? Seperti surat cinta di film-film barat kuno. Eh, tapi kan ini bukan surat. Um, anggap saja draft?_

 _Jungkook-ah, aku merindukanmu. Amat sangat sangat sangat. Rasanya super kesepian dan aura menjadi gelap jika tidak ada kau disini, walaupun sekarang rasanya tidak seburuk dulu karena kau terdengar lebih bahagia._

 _Aku senang kau akhirnya menikmati tempat barumu. Aku senang mendengarmu terkekeh-kekeh sambil menceritakan tentang Kim Namjoon yang kaku tapi baik, Wu Yi Fan yang sesempurna pahatan dewa, kakek penjual es krim di ujung jalan yang sering memberimu ekstra serpihan cokelat karena kau begitu manis, dan lain-lain._

 _Dulu, setiap kita berbicara, kau hampir selalu berkata, "Aku benci disini, hyung." Atau, "Aku rindu hyung, aku mau pulang.", dan lain-lain hingga aku kelabakan mencarikan alasan agar kau mau berjuang sedikit lagi._

 _Sekarang, melihatmu kembali menjadi Jeon Jungkook si imut dan konyol yang kukenal, rasanya begitu membahagiakan. Sudah kubilang kan, kalau kau pemasok utama cadangan kebahagiaan di hidupku._

 _Aku bahagia, sungguh._

 _Tapi, kenapa, rasanya aneh sekali?_

 _Kenapa aku tidak suka pada tipe kebahagiaan yang ini?_

 _._

 _._

 _ **22 Desember 2016**_

 _._

 _Akhir-akhir ini, ada masalah dengan anger management-ku._

 _Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi hal sekecil apapun membuatku luar biasa kesal. Gelas eomma sudah pecah 5 buah karena kemarahanku yang menggebu, jadi ketika mengunjungi appa di rumah sakit tadi sore, eomma menyuruhku untuk memeriksakan diri juga._

 _Kata dokter itu, aku hanya stres. Terlalu banyak tugas, harus menjaga adik-adikku selama eomma merawat appa di rumah sakit, nilai anjlok, serta masalah-masalah kecil lain bertumpuk jadi satu dan menggiringku hingga batas kewarasan. Membuatku menjadi luar biasa sensitif dan menyalak jika disenggol._

 _Terlalu banyak dibebani tanggung jawab, katanya._

 _Dua adikku akhirnya dikirim ke Daegu agar diurus nenek dan tidak membebaniku. Dokter memintaku beristirahat saja di rumah, lebih baik sendirian karena di saat seperti ini seluruh ucapanku menjadi sangat berbisa dan mampu melukai siapapun tanpa bermaksud begitu._

 _Ketika aku bercerita masalah buku ini pada dokter, aku diminta untuk melanjutkannya. Kata beliau, menulis seperti ini adalah terapi yang bagus untuk menjernihkan pikiran dan membuatku tenang._

 _Kenyataannya sih tidak._

 _Aku tetap tidak tenang karena merindukanmu, dan amat sangat ingin menghubungimu tapi takut melukai. Bisa bayangkan perasaanku? Ini saja sudah cukup buruk, namun kau membuatnya lebih buruk lagi dengan seharian tak menanyakan kabarku._

 _Kau sesibuk itu?_

 _Atau mungkin kau muak denganku?_

 _._

 _._

 _ **25 Desember 2016**_

 _._

 _Ayah meninggal._

 _Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengatakannya padamu._

 _Yoongi hyung bilang, tidak usah mencemaskanmu. Dia yang akan mengatakannya, dan ia menyuruhku untuk istirahat saja, mengurai pikiranku yang kacau._

 _Tapi berdiam diri membuatku semakin merindukanmu._

 _Kau bagaimana disana? Apa kau terkejut?_

 _Kuharap kau baik-baik saja, karena aku bahkan belum sempat mengatakan kalau aku memaafkanmu.  
_

 _Aku akan mengumpulkan kembali pikiran warasku, dan kembali ke sisimu untuk menguatkan. Aku akan selalu menjadi orang yang bisa kau andalkan, oke?_

 _Kemarin aku sudah bertingkah begitu kekanakan, maafkan aku._

 _Maaf. Maaf. Maaf._

 _Aku tidak bisa mengenali diriku lagi._

 _Rasanya sakit sekali, tapi aku tidak tahu apakah ini karena aku marah, sedih, kecewa, atau campuran semuanya. Rasanya buruk sekali, aku tak mengerti._

 _Ada suara-suara bergema di kepalaku, meneriakkan berbagai hal negatif yang membuatku merasa jauh lebih buruk._

 _Aku tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan._

 _Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan._

 _Yang aku tahu pasti hanyalah keinginanku untuk memelukmu sekarang juga. Menghirup aromamu yang seperti candu. Membiarkanmu mendekapku di dada, mendengar ritme teratur detak jantungmu, juga bisikan lembut, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku disini. Hyung akan baik-baik saja."_

 _Bukankah ini lucu, sayangku?_

 _Aku tidak bisa melihatmu, ataupun sekedar menggenggam jemarimu, tapi aku mencintaimu, dengan cara yang tak seorangpun kan mengerti._

 _._

 _._

 _ **29 Desember 2016**_

 _._

 _Kau tidak tahu seburuk yang ku rasakan saat ini._

 _Kau tidak mengatakan apapun saat aku mengatakan kita kehabisan waktu._

 _Kau membiarkanku mengakhiri panggilan kita._

 _Dan kau tidak menghubungi lagi._

 _Waktu mengantarku pada konklusi yang sudah lama membuatku pura-pura tuli. Aku tidak mau mendengarnya. Aku tidak mau mengakui kenyataan bahwa kaulah yang pertama kali terlintas di otakku setiap mendengar kata 'masa depan', tapi aku bahkan tak pernah ada di rencana hari esokmu._

 _ **Lucu.**_

 _Dan semakin lucu lagi karena kenyataannya, hal itu belum cukup untuk membuatku menyerah._

 _Aku mengatakan padamu kalau kita kehabisan waktu, padahal sekarang ini aku semakin tekun mengikuti berbagai macam terapi relaksasi, juga rajin berlatih boxing dengan Joonmyun hyung untuk menyalurkan emosi-emosi tak berguna yang menggangguku._

 _Aku mati-matian berusaha kembali waras untukmu, agar bisa kembali menjadi Kim Taehyung yang dulu, yang menjagamu, yang tak akan pernah menyakitimu._

 _Padahal, sesuai dengan hukum alam, waktu akan terus berjalan, dan segalanya akan berubah. Kecuali, kenangan._

 _Aku tak bisa terus menerus menjadi Taehyung yang selalu di sisimu, bersabar tanpa peduli apapun yang menghalangi kita._

 _Dan kau pun tak bisa selalu menjadi adorable Jungkook yang menjadi sumber utama kebahagiaanku, penghilang seluruh rasa sakit._

 _Meski begitu, meski waktu akan berlalu dan segala akan berubah, aku berjanji bahwa apa yang kurasakan tak akan berubah. Kau akan selalu, selalu menjadi penghuni tetap puncak piramida prioritasku, orang terakhir yang ku pikirkan sebelum tidur, dan yang pertama terlintas di pikiran ketika bangun. Aku akan terus mencintaimu. Selalu._

 _Dan walaupun suatu saat nanti kita akan kehabisan waktu, kuharap seluruh waktu itu kuhabiskan bersamamu._

 _Aku mencintaimu, Jungkook-ah._

.

.

Pintu terbuka, kepala Yoongi menyembul di baliknya, menemukan sang adik duduk di tepi tempat tidur sambil mencengkeram erat buku entah apa di pangkuannya. Wajahnya bersih tanpa setetes pun air mata. Ia memandang Yoongi dengan raut tenang, menyunggingkan senyum dengan sorot mata paling terluka yang pernah kakaknya lihat.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Yoongi merengkuhnya dalam pelukan, menepuk lembut punggung Jungkook dengan penuh pengertian. "Tidak apa-apa. Kau akan melewatinya."

Ketika akhirnya mendapat sandaran, airmatanya turun tanpa bisa dicegah. "Menjadi kuat ternyata berat sekali, hyung."

 _"Ternyata seperti ini rasanya perpisahan."_

* * *

 _ **TBC**_

* * *

Halooo, finally bisa apdet juga. Tugas menggila, sampe rasanya liat buku aja berasa mo muntah :') Tapi ini harus segera diselesaikan, keburu puasa ;(

Aku rombak chap ini habis habisan dari plot awalnya. Ada kali ya 6 kali rombak total khusus buat chap ini aja. Dari yang cuma 900 words entah gimana jadi 3k+ words. Pokoknya ini chap paling spesial deh, ngebikinnya pake ati beud. Jangan lupa dengerin house of cards ya, biar ada sedih sedihnya gitu. Oiya, yang keselip selip pake bold di tengah itu liriknya house of cards, tapi ada beberapa bagian yang aku edit.

Kalo kalian bingung sama yang diomongin si tete di bukunya, baca ulang aja beberapa chap awal, soalnya kejadiannya disitu.

Btw, kemarin ada pertanyaan:

 ** _Q: Jungkook tiap pulang langsung ke rumah tete apa balik ke rumahnya sendiri dulu?_**

 ** _A: Sesuai dengan chapter entah berapa waktu dia pulang kemarin, dia langsung ke rumah tete. Dia balik kan baru dua kali, nah itu langsung ke rumah tete semua. Kalo habis ini balik lagi ya berarti ke rumahnya sendiri, kan udah putus sama tete :')_**

Chap depan cuma tinggal epilog, entah gimana endingnya ntar, pokoknya kalian terima aja ya ;( Well, semoga kalian puas dengan hasilnya. Terimakasih sudah membaca, sarangeeeek /insert thousand hearts/

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **XOXO, Kim Ara**_


	20. Epilogue

_**This Chapter Dedicated To:**_

 _ **My awesome Ex-LDR Fighter. We may have lost our dramatic battle against the distance, but thank you for the superb memories. And I'm sorry for taking so long, but as this story comes to an end, I finally let you go. Please be happy. Always.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Playlist for this chapter:**_

 _ **BTS – Hold Me Tight**_

 _ **VHope – Hug Me**_

 _ **Jungkook – Nothing Like Us**_

 _ **Nickelback – Far Away**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Jungkook lulus dengan gemilang di jenjang Strata-2 dengan beasiswa penuh. Sejak mereka berpisah, ia memusatkan fokusnya pada studi, dan hampir tidak pernah pulang ke kampung halamannya.

Menurut kabar, Ibu Taehyung memutuskan untuk pindah ke Daegu dan menghabiskan masa tuanya di sana. Adik-adik Taehyung yang sudah remaja tetap di Seoul untuk melanjutkan pendidikan. Namun kakak mereka entah dimana.

Jungkook sempat pulang untuk mendatangi acara wisuda Taehyung 5 tahun yang lalu. Tapi, hingga buket bunga yang dibawanya layu, Taehyung tidak datang. Tidak ada yang naik ke atas panggung untuk menerima plakat kelulusan ketika nama _Kim Taehyung_ disebut sebagai salah satu lulusan terbaik.

.

 _ **The scars are more painful than I thought**_

 _ **The pain digs in deeper than I thought**_

 _ **In the countless night I spent resenting you,**_

 _ **Feels like a hell.**_

.

Beberapa minggu setelah wisuda Strata-2 Jungkook, ia dihubungi oleh pihak sekolahnya dulu, diminta untuk mengisi pidato singkat disana sebagai salah satu alumni sukses. Ia memang tidak keberatan, tapi setelah menginjakkan kaki di gerbang megah itu, rasanya ia jadi menyesal. Begitu banyak kenangan berkelebatan akan masa mudanya yang begitu indah, mengirim sengatan rasa sakit di dadanya.

Namun ia memaksakan seulas senyum, sepenuhnya menghormati kilasan-kilasan memori yang pernah membuatnya begitu bahagia.

Jungkook melangkah melewati gerbang dengan langkah berat, melarikan jemarinya di sepanjang dinding demi secuil perasaan hangat familiar yang mengalir melalui ujung jemarinya. Tempat itu tidak banyak berubah, masih sama seperti 10 tahun yang lalu, ketika ia menginjakkan kaki untuk pertama kali di lapangannya yang luas.

Ia meneruskan langkahnya ke lantai pertama, melongok pada jendela masing-masing kelas, dan berhenti sejenak pada kelas paling ujung, kelas _10-1_.

Jungkook bersandar di samping pintu yang tertutup, membayangkan menjadi Taehyung, yang tak pernah sekalipun absen menunggunya disana untuk makan siang bersama.

.

" _Hei cutie, kok sendiri saja? Jomblo ya?"_

 _Jungkook yang bermaksud pergi ke kantin segera menghentikan langkah dengan mata terbelalak, terkejut mendengar Taehyung yang muncul dari balik pintu kelas dengan wajah usilnya. Ia memasang wajah datar, meneruskan langkah dengan kesal, "Iya, jomblo."_

" _Ey~" Taehyung merajuk, merangkul kekasihnya yang super imut saat kesal seperti ini. "Bukannya kau pacar Kim Taehyung sunbae yang tampan itu?"_

 _Jungkook menghela nafas dramatis, pura-pura memutar langkah kembali ke kelas. "Hyung membuatku tidak nafsu makan."_

 _._

 _ **You're still shine,**_

 _ **You're like a scented flowers.**_

 _ **I think of you without stopping.**_

 _._

Ingatan itu membuat seulas senyum malu otomatis terlukis. Jungkook mengusap wajah salah tingkah berusaha mengenyahkannya dari pikiran, hingga tidak sadar kalau ia sudah berdiri dengan canggung di ujung koridor.

Menghela nafas, Jungkook membuka pintu besi dihadapannya dengan ragu, dan segera disambut oleh hamparan rumput dan beberapa pepohonan yang sudah ada sejak ia masih bersekolah disana. Jungkook mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru hanya untuk mendapati bahwa sama sekali tidak ada yang berubah yang berubah dari tempat itu.

Dulu, mereka memang selalu berkencan di sana karena tidak ada yang tertarik dengan ruang terbuka tanpa AC seperti itu, jadi mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu berkualitas berdua saja.

Jungkook melangkah menuju pohon mahoni yang berada di ujung lapangan, menghitung langkahnya dengan hati-hati. Tepat pada hitungan ke-39, ujung sepatunya bertabrakan dengan akar pohon yang menyembul, benar-benar persis 39 langkah seperti dulu. _Sama sekali tak berubah._

Batang pohon kokoh dengan daun rimbun yang sesekali jatuh tertiup angin itu seketika menghadirkan bayangan Taehyung yang sedang bersandar maskulin dengan buku fisika di tangan, menunggu Jungkook datang.

.

 _"Lama sekali sih." Taehyung menggerutu, menepuk pelan kepala Jungkook dengan buku yang dibawanya._

 _"Maaf, tadi kantin ramai sekali. Aku beli roti cokelat dan keju, hyung mau yang mana?" Jungkook mengangkat kedua roti hingga mengapit pipinya yang tembam._

 _Taehyung nampak berpikir sejenak sebelum memegang dagu Jungkook, menggoyang-goyangkannya gemas. "Yang ini."_

 _Jungkook hanya diam, pura-pura sibuk dengan rotinya._

 _"Dicuekin." Taehyung menggerutu. Ia berbaring di rumput dengan kedua lengan tersilang di belakang kepala sebagai bantal, menutup mata otomatis ketika cahaya matahari siang itu menyoroti wajahnya._

 _Jungkook meraih buku fisika yang tergeletak, lalu duduk bersila dengan tenang di depan Taehyung untuk menutupi cahaya matahari dengan punggungnya, menatapnya penuh arti tanpa mengatakan apapun._

 _Masih memejamkan mata, Taehyung menggerutu, "Jangan seperti itu, Jeon Jungkook."_

 _Kekasihnya memiringkan kepala bingung, berusaha memahami kalimat Taehyung._

" _Jangan melihat melihatku seolah akulah yang menggantung bintang di langit, atau apa." Taehyung membuka sebelah matanya, tak lagi merasa silau berkat Jungkook. "Padahal kau lebih memilih roti daripada aku."_

 _Jungkook tersenyum, sama sekali tak merasa terganggu dengan ocehan Taehyung. Jemarinya bergerak untuk menyisir helai-helai rambut Taehyung yang terurai berantakan di dahi. Berkas sinar matahari menyorot dari belakang wajah Jungkook memberinya efek pembiasan dramatis dan terlihat jutaan kali lebih tampan. "Hyung."_

" _Hm?"_

 _Jungkook tersenyum geli melihat wajah kesal kekasihnya, ia menggeser posisinya dan memajukan wajah hingga hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari telinga Taehyung. "Aku mencintaimu."_

" _Eh?" Taehyung berkedip cepat, jelas terkejut mendengar kalimat manis yang tiba-tiba diucapkan dengan mata berbinar oleh manusia favoritnya._

 _Belum hilang rasa kaget Taehyung, Jungkook mendadak merunduk begitu dekat hingga ujung hidung mereka bergesekan, dan sesuatu menyapa bibir Taehyung._

 _Asing, namun begitu lembut dan hangat._

 _Ciuman pertama mereka._

 _._

 _ **Your arms,**_

 _ **Your warmth,**_

 _ **Your heart,**_

 _ **I want to see it all.**_

 _ **I beg you.**_

 _._

Karena berdiri di sana hanya menambah rasa sakit, Jungkook meneruskan langkahnya ke lantai dua, _sepenuhnya lupa kalau luka yang lain sudah menunggu di sana._

Sekarang masih pagi, jadi jeritan-jeritan gembira siswa yang lalu lalang memasuki gerbang sekolah jelas terdengar hingga lantai dua. Jungkook berhenti di balkon yang menghadap langsung ke lapangan dan gerbang sekolahnya, memandang wajah-wajah ceria penuh tawa itu selama beberapa saat, sebelum kembali teringat pada Taehyung.

.

 _Setelah mereka beranjak ke kelas 2, Taehyung tak lagi bersekolah disana, jadi mereka tak bertemu sesering sebelumnya. Namun setiap hari Kamis, saat Taehyung tidak memiliki jadwal kuliah sore seperti hari ini, Jungkook akan langsung berdiri di balkon lantai 2 begitu bel pulang berbunyi._

 _10 menit setelahnya, tepat sepuluh menit, Taehyung datang dengan berlari heboh dari arah gerbang, lalu berteriak, "JEON JUNGKOOK! PULANG YUK!"_

 _Tersenyum sama bersemangatnya, Jungkook berlari menuruni 40 anak tangga dengan melompati tiap 2 anak tangga sekaligus. Sama sekali tak ragu, karena di ujung sana, pada anak tangga terakhir, Taehyung selalu berdiri dengan senyuman manis dan tangan terentang, menunggunya melompat ke pelukan._

" _Aigoo." Taehyung merintih sambil memegangi pinggangnya dengan komikal begitu pelukan mereka terurai. "Kau harus mengurangi makan pudding, yang."_

" _Shireo!" Jungkook berjalan menjauh mendahului Taehyung, merengut tak terima dengan kritikan kejam tadi. "Hyung yang harusnya mulai berolahraga, tau! Yugyeom yang sering mengangkatku saja selalu mengatakan aku terlalu ringan."_

 _Taehyung menjejeri langkah Jungkook dengan alis berkerut, mengambil alih backpack sang kekasih untuk disampirkan di pundaknya sendiri. "Dan kenapa dia mengangkatmu?"_

" _Kami kan satu klub judo." Jungkook melengos menatap Taehyung seolah itu sudah menjelaskan semuanya._

" _Dan?"_

" _Dan dia sering membantingku! Tidak sih, kami saling membanting sebenarnya. Saat stretching kan dia juga harus mengangkatku."_

 _Bayangan Jungkook yang saling beradu punggung lalu diangkat oleh teman sekelasnya membuat Taehyung bertambah jengkel. "Kenapa stretching dengan cara seperti itu? Kalian pikir kalian pasangan?!"_

 _Tertawa puas, Jungkook menyelipkan jarinya di celah jemari Taehyung, mengayunkannya dengan bersemangat. "Hehe, saranghae, hyung."_

 _Siapa yang bisa marah ditatap begitu dekat oleh mata bening berbinar dan senyuman gigi kelinci yang lucu seperti itu? Kerutan kesal menghilang digantikan dengan tawa Taehyung –karena tawa Jungkook menular–, dan jemari mereka bertautan semakin erat. Taehyung mengusak rambut legam itu dengan penuh kasih sayang, "I love you most."_

 _._

 _ **Lost in confusion,**_

 _ **Like an illusion,**_

 _ **You know I'm used to making your day.**_

 _._

Di lantai 3, ia tidak terlalu memiliki banyak kenangan bersama Taehyung, karena disanalah seluruh ruang kelas 12 berada, dan di tahun itu Jungkook lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di kamar Taehyung untuk belajar bersama dibanding pergi kencan. Namun ada satu ruang yang tak bisa ia lewatkan, _aula sekolah_.

Aula masih lengang ketika ia masuk. Beberapa orang tampak sibuk menyiapkan podium tempat Jungkook berbicara nanti, tidak mengacuhkan kehadiran Jungkook di antara mereka.

Kelebatan bayangan masa lalu kembali terlintas di kepala Jungkook. Saat ia berlarian bermain _dodge ball_ dengan teman sekelasnya, saat ia bertanding basket pada acara _class meeting_ , dan yang pasti–

– _saat ia bertemu dengan Taehyung untuk pertama kalinya…_

.

 _Jungkook menggigit bibirnya gugup, sibuk celingukan mencari wajah yang mungkin dikenalnya. Tapi nihil, tentu saja karena ia tidak berasal dari sini. Jungkook memang baru pindah dari Busan ke Seoul beberapa minggu lalu, sang ayah ingin ia mendapat pendidikan yang lebih baik._

 _Pada awalnya, Jungkook memang tidak keberatan, tapi sendirian diantara ratusan murid baru seperti ini membuatnya membayangkan mengulang masa lalu, kembali di malam ketika ia menyetujui ajakan ayahnya untuk kemari._

 _Seharusnya ia tinggal saja di Busan, tertawa-tawa dengan Sunwoo dan Suwoong._

 _Aish, jadi rindu kan._

 _Suara deheman yang cukup kencang membuat aula yang semula ramai menjadi senyap. Semua mata tertuju pada pria setengah baya yang berdiri di podium, memberikan mereka tatapan yang mengisyaratkan 'diam atau mati'._

 _Rasanya seperti jutaan tahun ketika pak tua itu mulai bicara. Ia membicarakan omong kosong masalah prestasi dan segala tetek bengek keistimewaan sekolah itu, membuat Jungkook ingin merangkak ke balik selimut dan tidur sampai ujian akhir tiba._

 _Tubuhnya seolah tersengat listrik ketika pak tua itu mengatakan hal terakhir yang ingin ia dengar hari ini, "Tahun ini kita kedatangan murid spesial, seorang anak istimewa pindahan dari Busan yang meraih peringkat pertama dengan nilai fantastis di ujian masuk kemarin. Ia sengaja pindah ke Seoul untuk meneruskan pendidikannya di sekolah favorit ini, dan kita tentu saja harus menyambutnya dengan benar kan?"_

 _Oh, tidak. Tolong, jangan biarkan ia memanggil Jungkook ke podium. Ia membenci atensi, demi apapun._

" _Bagi Jeon –"_

 _Aula yang semula hening berubah menjadi ricuh secara tiba-tiba. Pak tua itu juga berhenti bicara, matanya terbelalak seperti melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan. Jungkook masih tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi hingga ia menoleh, dan mendapati sosok menjulang berdiri begitu dekat dengannya._

 _ **And, damn.**_

 _ **He's hella breathtaking.**_

 _5 sentimeter lebih tinggi dari Jungkook, dengan badan tegap terbalut kemeja yang terpasang asal yang kusut disana sini layaknya pembuat onar. Wajahnya luar biasa tampan dengan hidung mancung dan bulu mata lentik yang indah._

 _Pria itu mengulurkan tangan ke arah Jungkook dengan senyuman lebar, terlihat tidak terganggu sama sekali dengan seluruh atensi yang mereka dapatkan akibat kelakuannya. "Hello cutie, aku Kim Taehyung, kelas 12-5. Senior paling tampan seantero sekolah."_

 _._

 _ **Tell me,**_

 _ **Was it worth it?**_

 _ **We were so perfect**_

 _ **.**_

Memori itu berkelebatan di pikirannya, seolah masih baru. Menimbulkan percikan _euphoria_ asing, sekaligus nyeri yang menggigit sembilu. Seluruhnya berkelebatan di kepala Jungkook,

 _tentang masa lalu mereka yang indah, dan_

 _Taehyung-nya yang sangat indah._

Sekarang, entah bagaimana ia jadi mengerti, dan sepenuhnya mensyukuri keputusan Taehyung untuk menghilang tanpa sedetikpun muncul walau hanya sekadar menanyakan kabar. Karena jika laki-laki itu disini, Jungkook tidak yakin ia bisa menahan diri.

Jungkook sudah kembali, tak ada lagi jarak, air mata, dan ratusan luka terpendam yang mengundang kesalahpahaman.

 _Mereka sudah tak lagi memiliki alasan untuk berpisah._

.

 ** _Nothing can make me_**

 ** _feel like you do_**

.

Jungkook sudah berada di titik paling ujung kehancuran ketika tiba-tiba bahunya ditepuk pelan oleh seseorang.

"Jeon Jungkook- _ssi?"_ Ia mengulurkan tangan, menjabat Jungkook dengan gestur tegas. "Park Jungsoo, wakil kepala sekolah."

Seingatnya, dulu wakil kepala sekolah ini adalah pria botak tua yang mengajar kesenian, bukan pria pertengahan 30'an tampan dengan senyuman menarik seperti ini. "Saya yang menghubungi anda kemarin."

 _Ah, dia yang bertanggung jawab atas acara ini._ Jungkook mengangguk sopan, "Jadi jam berapa saya harus berbicara?"

"Sekarang?" Ia tersenyum, bersamaan dengan suara pengumuman keras dari _speaker_ tiap-tiap ruang yang menyuruh para siswa segera berkumpul di aula. Dalam waktu singkat tempat itu segera dipenuhi oleh siswa-siswa yang penasaran dengan rupa _sunbae-jenius-alumni-fakultas-paling-bergengsi-di-dunia_.

Masih dengan raut bingung, Jungkook membiarkan sang wakil kepala sekolah membimbingnya ke panggung, lalu memulai acara dengan sambutan dan perkenalan membosankan, sebelum akhirnya membiarkan Jungkook memulai presentasi formal yang ia siapkan dengan mengorbankan waktu tidurnya.

.

 _ **But that is the past,**_

 _ **We didn't last now,**_

 _ **I guess that this is meant to be.**_

.

"Oke, jadi itu tadi hanya uraian membosankan tentang nilai dan fakultas apa saja yang bisa kalian masuki dengan hasil akademis tertentu." Jungkook menahan geli ketika menatap ekspresi penontonnya yang bosan dan mengantuk. "Sekarang bagaimana kalau kita mulai diskusi yang menyenangkan? Kalian boleh menanyakan apapun."

Beberapa tangan segera teracung ke udara, wajah-wajah itu berubah cerah, menatap Jungkook penuh minat.

"Aku Boo Seungkwan, kelas 10-3. Jungkook _sunbae_ , apakah disana mereka benar-benar hanya makan hamburger dan pizza?"

"Aku Kwon Soonyoung, kelas 12-1. Bagaimana cara _sunbae_ berbicara dengan orang-orang disana? Apakah rasanya seperti mendengar mantra?"

"Aku Lee Seokmin, kelas 11-2. Apakah orang luar negeri benar-benar berkeliaran dengan bikini seperti di film-film itu, _sunbae_?"

Dan masih banyak pertanyaan _ngawur_ lainnya, tapi ia menjawabnya dengan senang hati. Berbicara dengan mereka rasanya seperti _healing time_ tersendiri bagi Jungkook, membuatnya seolah kembali ke masa dimana ia dan teman-temannya sering bertukar pikiran di tempat yang sama.

Seorang murid laki-laki dengan mata berbinar dan senyuman sopan mengangkat tangannya, "Saya Lee Chan, kelas 10-1. Apakah untuk bisa menjadi seperti _sunbae_ dibutuhkan banyak kerja keras?"

Pertanyaan kali ini cukup serius sehingga Jungkook mengganti senyuman gelinya menjadi tatapan tegas, meminta agar benar-benar didengar. "Untuk sampai di tahap ini, aku mengorbankan banyak hal. Banyak sekali hal penting hingga rasanya begitu menyakitkan setiap diingat."

"Meraih mimpi jauh dari rumah seperti itu akan membuat kalian melewatkan banyak hal. Keluarga, orang-orang penting, dan teman lama kalian juga perlahan tidak lagi terasa sama. Semuanya akan berubah, dan rasanya sangat menyakitkan." Jungkook menatap wajah-wajah ragu penuh rasa takut itu dengan sorot lembut. " _Tapi kalian akan melewatinya._ "

"Mereka memiliki dunia mereka sendiri yang seiring waktu akan semakin terasa asing untuk kalian masuki, karena kalian memang sudah tak seharusnya ada disana. Dan saat itu terjadi, alih-alih merasa sedih, segera bangun dunia kalian sendiri. Ciptakan zona nyaman kalian sendiri, buatlah sebanyak mungkin kenangan indah yang baru, agar bertumpuk dan menutupi kenangan-kenangan lama itu."

Jeda sejenak. "Kalau terlalu berpacu pada masa lalu, kalian tidak akan melangkah ke depan. Padahal hidup harus terus berlanjut bukan?"

Rasanya begitu lucu, karena Jungkook mengatakannya seolah ia sudah berhenti menoleh ke belakang. Padahal ia masih disini, berpegangan erat pada serpihan kenangan Taehyung yang tersisa.

.

 _ **Thinking about what we had,**_

 _ **I know it was hard.**_

 _ **But it was all that we knew.**_

.

Seorang siswa tampan berwajah masam yang mendengarkan sejak tadi tiba-tiba mengangkat tangannya. "Jika memang sesulit itu, apakah pengorbanan _sunbae_ sepadan dengan hasil yang didapatkan?"

Hening sejenak, baik Jungkook maupun para pendengarnya tidak menyangka kalau pertanyaan seperti itu akan terlontar. Menguasai diri, ia mengulas senyum simpul, "Sebagai seorang manusia biasa yang mempunyai cita-cita setinggi langit, _ya,_ ini sepadan."

"Tapi sebagai seorang ciptaan Tuhan yang hanya hidup sekali dan menginginkan kebahagiaan," ia mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh aula, " _tidak_ , seluruhnya sama sekali tak sepadan."

Seketika ruangan itu dipenuhi suara rendah bisikan siswa-siswa yang bingung dengan jawaban Jungkook.

"Aku berdiri disini, bukan untuk membual tentang meraih impian dan menyuruh kalian semua bersekolah sejauh dan setinggi mungkin, seperti yang diminta oleh kepala sekolah kemarin. Tapi sebagai seorang kakak yang peduli, aku lebih senang menyuruh kalian untuk meraih apa yang kalian sebut sebagai kebahagiaan terlebih dahulu, sebelum yang lain. Jangan sampai kalian hidup dalam penyesalan."

"Begitu banyak kebahagiaan yang harus kukorbankan untuk dua titel di belakang namaku, hingga terkadang, rasanya aku mau menyerah saja dan kembali berlari kebelakang untuk mengumpulkan keping kebahagiaan yang tersisa, merekatkannya hingga utuh seperti semula."

"Tapi seseorang pernah mengatakan padaku, bahwa waktu akan terus berjalan, dan semua akan berubah. Kecuali, _kenangan._ Dan setelah semua yang terjadi, aku memutuskan untuk berhenti berusaha menentang takdir, untuk menghormati kenangan yang tersisa."

.

 _ **Cause nothing can ever,**_

 _ **Ever replace you**_

.

Sorot sendu dan senyuman pahit yang terlukis di wajah Jungkook mengundang simpati dari seorang siswa berwajah _kalem_ yang segera meneriakkan kalimat penghiburan. "Seseorang juga pernah mengatakan padaku untuk bersabar, _sunbae._ Air laut yang telah berubah menjadi hujan, akan kembali lagi ke laut, tak peduli dimanapun ia jatuh. Dan takdir _sunbae_ pun sama. Jika memang diciptakan untuk _sunbae_ , pasti kebahagiaan macam apapun itu, akan kembali. Bermuara pada _sunbae."_

Ketulusan dalam suaranya mampu melukiskan seulas senyum tulus di wajah Jungkook, walaupun kini matanya mulai panas dan berkabut memikirkan Taehyung. Rasanya luar biasa menyakitkan membayangkan ia memiliki orang lain sebagai tempatnya bermuara. Jungkook menatap siswa itu lembut, "Kenapa kau tidak memperkenalkan siapa dirimu?"

"Aku Hong Jisoo, kelas 12-4."

"Nah, Jisoo- _ya,"_ seluruh perhatian beralih pada mereka berdua, "kau melihat hidup ini dengan sudut pandang yang berbeda dari orang kebanyakan. Aku perlu belajar banyak padamu."

Suara tepuk tangan membahana dari seluruh aula. Beberapa orang bersuit dan meneriakkan nama Jisoo, sedangkan yang bersangkutan hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa seperti biasanya. Jungkook menoleh ke arah pembawa acara, menunjuk jam tangannya untuk memberi kode _._

Wanita paruh baya itu mengangguk paham. "Oke, sekarang kesempatan terakhir, siapa yang ingin bertanya?"

Beberapa jari kembali teracung di udara, dengan seruan ribut yang berbunyi " _Aku! Aku! Aku!"_

Jungkook mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kerumunan, berusaha mencari siswa yang cukup menarik perhatiannya, ketika tiba-tiba aula menjadi hening. Seseorang merangsek maju ke kerumunan, berjalan lurus hingga ke depan podium Jungkook dengan tangan teracung.

 _Déjà vu._

" _Hello cutie._ Aku Kim Taehyung, wali kelas 12-5. Guru paling tampan seantero sekolah."

.

 _ **There's nothing like us,**_

 _ **Nothing like you and me,**_

 _ **Together through the storm**_

.

Jungkook masih ingat betul betapa canggungnya pertemuan mereka. Ia ingat berapa detik yang dibutuhkan untuknya sadar dan menyambut uluran tangan Taehyung waktu itu. Ia juga ingat ratusan murid baru yang menyoraki mereka dan Taehyung harus membersihkan toilet selama satu minggu penuh setelahnya karena membuat keributan di tengah sambutan kepala sekolah.

Ia masih ingat setiap detilnya, dan mengulang adegan yang hampir sama membuatnya tak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

Aula masih hening ketika pembawa acara mengambil alih untuk menyelamatkan suasana yang tiba-tiba tegang diantara mereka. "Oh, oke, mari kita dengar pertanyaan dari Kim Taehyung _sonsaengnim_."

Senyuman tulus terlukis di wajah Taehyung yang kini terlihat semakin sempurna dengan rahang kokoh dan raut dewasa. "Apakah bintang masih tidak bisa meninggalkan langit, Jeon Jungkook _ie?"_

 _._

 _ **Nothing like us**_

 _ **Nothing like you and me**_

 _ **Together**_

 _ **.**_

Rasanya seolah dunia berhenti berputar selama beberapa saat, dan yang tersisa hanya Jungkook dan Taehyung yang saling berpandangan tanpa kata.

 _Taehyung disini, dan dunianya utuh lagi._

Butuh beberapa detik sebelum Jungkook mengangkat _microfon_ di depan mulutnya, tersenyum begitu tulus. "Di siang hari, bintang tak terlihat kan? Apa itu berarti bintang telah meninggalkan langit, Taehyung- _ssi?"_

Dua pasang netra itu tak berkedip, seolah tak ingin melepaskan sedetikpun kesempatan untuk menatap sosok yang begitu dirindukan, yang akhirnya berdiri dengan nyata, dan bisa ditemui tanpa harus tidur dan bermimpi.

Air mata merebak ketika rasa bahagia sekaligus lega memenuhi relung dadanya. Tanpa ragu, Jungkook meneriakkan isi hati yang nyaris membusuk karena terlalu lama terpendam tak dipertanyakan. "Tidak. Bintang akan menunggu, hingga malam tiba, kegelapan menyelimuti, dan langit dapat melihatnya lagi."

 _Selalu begitu, Kim Taehyung._

 _Selalu._

 _._

 _ **So I might**_

 _ **count every star**_

 _ **to where you are.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **And write you**_

 _ **methapors in millions**_

 _ **with all the skies.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **But really,**_

 _ **you just need to know:**_

 _ **I miss you.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **I've still never seen stars**_

 _ **like the one in your eyes.**_

 _(Niocra Kladsflem)_

* * *

 _._

 _._

" _Kau disini. Kita tak lagi memiliki alasan untuk tidak berjuang."_

 _._

" _Ayo berlayar lagi, aku akan menjaganya agar tak karam kali ini."_

 _._

 _._

 **" _Kau mencintaiku, lagi?"_**

 _._

 _._

" _Kata siapa aku pernah berhenti?"_

 _._

" _Aku mencintaimu, Jeon Jungkook."_

 _._

" _Selalu."_

 _._

* * *

 _ **END**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

FINALLY SELESAI JUGA! Oh iya, mau cerita dikit aja nih. Epilog ini didedikasikan buat seseorang yang jadi inspirator utama buat aku bikin ff ini. I love him as much as Jungkook loves Tae in this fic. Tapi bedanya, cerita kami nggak berakhir seindah cerita Jungkook sama Tae.

Distance is the _cruel-est_ thing in this world. Really.

Mungkin ada yang mikir kenapa aku bikin konfliknya gini banget, karena ya, cerita kami begini. Hubungan yang hancur karena jarak, nggak melulu karena pihak ketiga. Kayak yang mas Namjoon bilang, cinta aja nggak cukup.

Duh, jadi curhat. Eak, intinya mah ini semacem diary(padahal ceritanya beda), dan bersamaan dengan cerita ini tamat, doain perasaanku ke dia juga tamat. Doain beneran ya ya ya? Beneran lho ini, anggep aja sebagai upah nulis 20 chapter/?

Chap ini juga didedikasikan untuk para calon mahasiswa baru yang mau keluar kota atau keluar negeri mungkin? Semangat yaaaaa, awalnya bakalan susah, tapi habis itu ntar enak kok. Cius. Eak, semangat pokoknya, kalo ada apa-apa curhat sini sama adek/? ;))

Ini udah beneran end ya, udah epilog nih, duh jadi syedii. Tapi gapapa, aku bakalan balik lagi bawa cerita baru. Kalian masih mau baca gak? Kalo masih, pilih dulu nih, salah satu 'pemanis' hubungan vkook di next ff mending mas hozeok apa mas jiminz?

Kalo ga dijawab aku ngambek nih, gamau balik bawa ff baru lagi. /tebas/

Dan terimakasih buat semua pihak yang sudah meninggalkan jejak dari chapter satu sampai sekarang, terimakasih udah bilang lawakan receh sang author nggak garing, terimakasih buat yang udah baca aja, juga special thanks buat para kesayangan rumpi yang masuk di part 'dedicated to'. Yang belum pernah review dari awal boleh banget lho tinggalin jejaknya disini hehe.

I love you all sooooo much!

.

 **Thanks to:**

 **.**

 **Kookiestaetae | nuruladi07 | Pra | VTeo | Jeon Hanna | Hantu Just In | Nikken969 | dumbshn | rizqiqaharini | peachpetals | outout | akmy | prxmroses | maknaehehso | Ichimaru Kyoshiro | xxdraak | KiranARMY | PurpleLittleCho | YulJeon | Mokuji | | Shun Akira | gjdhdjd (guest) | KPOPfics | Kira | yxnghua | sanaa11 | Strawbaekberry | JeonTaeTae0613 | emma (guest) | taetae (guest) | babykookiies | kimiyukifernand | taehyungkece | fianisyawcreisa | Suni380 | aliavns | Christal Alice | chyper69 | Vkookdaily | ByunXiKim | milapriscella25 | octakyuu | definn | Vookie | fyhibjjlsgbd | Jung Jn | vijeonjims | kookievita99 | kyunminrawr | she3nn0 | Yeka | kookie97 (guest) | Xxzmn | Anunya Bangtan |YM424| Beanie-ya | TyaWuryWK | diannurmayasari15 | michaelchildhood | vkimtae | nilazm31 | anaegha | GingerZoo | Menantu Chanbaek | happiness (guest) | VKOOKNOKOOKV (guest) | mineeeyyyy98 | | hosokpie98 | kakaokuki | Fanteusey | vkookaddicted (guest)  
| anyavsyh |rockers (guest) | ulyalenivk3001 | | cookiesnyamphi | Lele ngambang | Hansollee | nadoorim | mongtaevee | Suni Mozaa | JungKen | Sandra (guest) | nundiya (guest) | VkookKookV (guest) | syupit | JonginDO | pervelt | VKOOKFORLYF (guest) | rizqiqaharini | kookv9795 | Kajsyv | Nila Zahrotul639 | ByunBaekh614 | sandrapraba (guest) | chiyo-chan (guest) | jun (guest) | chyperz0130 | Tiffjy | becuy | Juniya368 | ainiajkook | shashasha (guest) | vlogriachan | taekookisreal | icha01 (guest) | wijayanti628 | Nugu (guest) | ChocoKim (guest) |jii-chan O3O | KimHR | nisachoco01 | dila kim (guest) | han sera (guest) | Tikha Semuel RyeolLhyun | Puspita824 | fangurlxx | ym (guest) | Xxzmn (guest) | kuki0123 | scsehun21 | siskap906 | HolyEXOL1 | tyra vcook (guest) | BBmasruroh517 | TAEKOOKED | Tae-kook | watermelon (guest) | ceritanyaininama (guest) | Haru-chan | Dd (guest) | Kookiev (guest) | Chann (guest) | meernazzyeol (guest) | kukisnuna | Chandelight | nanda (guest) | Baby-Army | Vkook'3001**

.

.

 _ **XOXO, Kim Ara**_


End file.
